Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan
by Angelwings5683
Summary: Emma's past, present and future. no stone in Emmas life is going to be left un-turned oh and the new curse will have to be dealt with somehow.
1. THE WAY HOME

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future. The story starts off from the hospital, just as the pink cloud can be seen.

"Henry what's that"

"Something bad"

Emma, henry and the rest of the hospital just stood there as the pink cloud enveloped them. It only lasted a moment or two before the sky outside the window was again clear. The air in the hospital however now seemed to be filled with dread.

"Princess Emma. Princess Emma" someone was calling but no one answered. Emma seemed paralyzed by fear, with the last few hours she had seen august turn wooden, killed a dragon with her father's sword and seen her seen die, to just come back to life with something as simple as a mothers kiss, and now a pink cloud which all she could think about was Gold and true love. But surely true love could harm anyone.

"Princess Emma, Princess Emma"

Henry realized that doc was calling Emma, his mum the savior. So he nudged her to let her know she was wanted.

"I am sorry doctor I wasn't paying attention" Emma said very softly she still wasn't sure how she was going to deal with today.

"That's alright Princess Emma but its just doc. You have grown into a very beautiful woman, as beautiful as your mother. Mind you the first time I saw you was the day I delivered you, I had never seen anyone more proud then how your parent were that day. And I bet they will have even more pride for you now." "But that is getting away from what I need to tell you. You must find them together you can stop whatever is about to happen."

"I can't leave henry doc I won't leave my son" Emma soundly sound very fierce. She had lost him once today and was being told she had to leave him to go find Mary-Margret and David. Not happening now Regina was outed so to speak she was the only one who could protect him. Against whatever the hell gold was doing.

"no princess I mean for you to take henry with you, the sleeping course is broken, and after James broke the one on snow the only side effect was at night, when she first started to fall into a deep sleep she would scream in terror because her body was sleeping but her conscious mind had not yet shut off it was nightmares but physically she was fine as I believe henry is also." "You both need to find them. We all need you. The royal family will be triumphant. You broke the queen's curse I believe you can do anything and with all your family with you, you would be unstoppable."

"Ok Kidd the... sorry doc said we can go. So let's find you something to wear and get outta here."

Emma didn't have to say it twice henry was already looking for clothes and muttering about how cool it was to have to curse broken and he had grandparents and then he was babbling about why no one went home and this new adventure which as he was dressing turned and informed his mum.

"Since operation cobra is completed which is way to go good guys we need a new one for this new curse. I was thinking we should call it…." "Hey Kidd can we take about it when we get home I would really like to get outta here. OK?"

Emma Interrupted but henry didn't mind he could see she was nervous so he kept quiet and finished dressing. He wasn't too impressed with the clothes the hospital had given him since they cut off his own clothes but he wanted to go to.

The drive from the hospital was silent; Emma drove to the police station. Guns may not kill dragons but if swords and arrows could then a bullet could sure as hell kill a fairytale character. That was her first stop.

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL.

Snow and James (charming) ran into the hospital snow shouting for Emma. She was scared. Her baby had broken the curse, she had been living with her for months and most importantly her baby girl could suffer a worse fate than she did. She knew Emma would live but Emma may have to watch her son, henry… her grandson die.

Charming was trying so hard to reassure snow but it was not working. Hearing her voice doc came running, to them

"It's alright snow, princess Emma has taken henry home. I believe she was going to try and find you and James, and home is always the best place to start." Doc tried to be reassuring but snow was already backing away and leaving the hospital.

"Thanks doc, you said taken henry home. So I guess that means my grandson is fine. Thank you. We will have to all get together to discuss what's our next move is. Would it be possible for you to get everyone and have them meet us at granny's please?"

"Of course, consider it done."

With the confirmation that it was going to happen James followed his wife, not only out of the hospital but he was following his wife to HIS daughter, a daughter he had only held once and kissed once in 28 years.

James and snow arrived at snow apartment but Emma was nowhere to be seen, her bright yellow bug wasn't outside. No matter how many times snow called Emma just didn't appear. Snow was beside herself with worry. Doc had said she was bringing henry home surely she wouldn't have taken him to Regina's. They should be here.

"Where is she James, it's been 28 years and she should be here now"

"snow she will be here she probably just had to do something first, as you said it's been 28 years, she will not be used to having to let people know where she is, and what she is doing. She will be here snow she lives here; she has lived her with you for months. A few more moments of waiting is nothing to the 28 years we have had to wait. Please snow she found is and she will be here."

James was trying his best to comfort his wife but even he was starting to worry; now she should have been here long before they got here but she was. Snow on the other hand who is usually a calm person by nature was also worrying him. He had never seen her so scared in all their time together. The problem snow was facing was she knew Emma, and Emma liked to run. She had seen the items in the dining room earlier today and they were still there but, but snow feared she had just left. Taken henry someplace safe and gone. They had had an argument before all this happened, so maybe, maybe Emma didn't think she had a home to go to anymore.

Just then snow heard the door open.

"Emma" the softly spoken word slipped out before she could even think about turning towards the noise. It wasn't Emma though. It was grumpy he knew they were to meet at granny's but he had to make sure that snow was ok. He was snows personal guardian dwarf.

THE POLICE STATION

Emma had gathered all the guns and ammo and anything else she could think of the grab and stuff in a big bag, whilst henry had been made to sit in the chair and not move. Even though doc had said he was fine she wasn't so sure. All she knew was he was alive and she had him with her. She had saved his life broke the dammed curse, and realized that she was indeed the daughter of snow white and her prince charming. She helped henry back to the car much to his annoyance at her treating him like he was ill. But she just ignored him and did it anyway. As she put her bag of goodies in the car. She really thought about everything for the first time. Snow white was Mary-Margret and she was her mother. The same woman who she had truly felt a connection with, for the first time in a very long time. A woman she had left without saying goodbye to, a woman who she had been planning on leaving again until henry and the hospital. Then that brought henry die because of Regina, because she had wanted ammo out of the way, but was it really because she didn't want to lose henry or because she didn't want to have the curse broken. But the biggest thing she had to think about was she had broken the curse, she had done what she was supposed to. But by continuing stay was she putting henry in harm's way. Her job was done the savior was supposed to break the curse and she had.

So the question to herself was almost as hard as the one she had made just over 10 years ago. Should she stay and help with this new magical thingy, and maybe build a friendship with both of the people she should have known as MUM and DAD, or should she do the unthinkable leave the two people she had been looking for, for as long as she can remember and keep her son safe and the hell away from Regina and whatever gold, no not gold rumplestiltskin was planning

Emma started the bug. Left out of town right the way home.

Ok first sorry for mistakes dyslexia isn't good at normal times but midnight is worse. Lol. And please review. This is my first once upon a time story.


	2. THE SCOLDING

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: Emma started the bug. Left out of town, right the way home.

POLICE STATION CAR PARK

Home Emma thought. She had never really had a home. There was that dream once, the one where she could see herself in a house cooking and cleaning and god knows she hates anything domestic, the foster family she had been with had made her do enough of that growing up. But that was her dream the house the chores and then the sound that had made the dream the most wonderful she could have imagined. MOM in her dream she had kept the Kidd she had always wanted to but he had found her and that dream had then ended because she knew she had to do what was right, right for her Kidd.

Since coming to storybrooke she had wanted that dream back she had wanted henry, but now she had a chance to have more than just that dream but her hearts dream, from childhood. Her family.

Emma shook her head. There wasn't a choice here, she put on her indicator and made the right turn. The turn to go home. Even if she had turned left with the curse broken did that mean Regina and go… rumple could leave storybrooke. Would she be running with henry from them? The safest place for henry was with family. She smiled family wasn't just her and henry anymore but it was a real family.

SNOW AND EMMAS APPARTMENT

Snow was imagining all sorts of things. Emma running Emma hurt Emma scared, Emma being pissed and braking/try to fix something. The one thing she could imagine was Emma dead. Even if Regina had gotten her she wouldn't, couldn't be cruel enough to hurt henry like that. She just wanted her daughter home, even if it meant that Emma hated her for everything, sending her through to this world alone, or arguing with her. She could live with Emma hating her but now she knew everything and had met Emma she knew she couldn't live without her. Not again.

James was feeling apprehensive, he didn't know where his child and grandchild was and his wife was stuck in her own thoughts grumpy was where he usually was when it came to snow and her turmoil. He was by her side. James was worried but he had faith in his little girl. She had found them after 28 years and had no knowledge of her home world, or magic. Yet she still found a way to save them all. His fear was that as David she hadn't liked him very much. He had hurt snow. No not snow Mary-Margret whom she had grown close to without her ever knowing that their true relationship was mother and daughter. He hoped she could find it in her heart to forgive him James for sending her away, even though he had to but also to forgive him for the mistakes he had made as David.

Emma had heard noises coming from inside the apartment and knew instantly it would be Mary-Margret and David. So she took a deep breathe to prepare herself for what was to come. But before she had a chance to do that properly henry had grabbed her hand and opened the door. He was so oblivious to what was happening all he knew was she was his mum and that snow white and Prince James where her parents, his grandparents and nothing else mattered. As he pulled her into the room she saw everyone turn to her. She froze, couldn't speak, couldn't move the only thing she seemed to be able to do was watch henry smile and continue to walk towards the others. God she wished she could be as at ease with this as he was.

Snow, James and grumpy all turned towards the door as it had begun to open. James was ready to fight if it was necessary, grumpy too, for he had left snows side to join James who was closer to the opening door. But snow all snow did was hold her breathe, a breathe she hadn't realized she was holding until she had seen henry coming towards them from the open door and Emma stood so still just inside the doorway. The breath escaped her as naturally as her feet had started to propel her towards Emma.

James felt snow moving before he actually saw her and smiled she needed this for the past hour or so she had been frantic in the confines of this home waiting and wondering and worry about Emma, and for Emma. Nothing not even the queen could interfere with this. As soon as henry got close enough he pulled him towards his body. He cradle the boy, because although he was closer and could have embraced Emma first he had to let snow be the one to do it. To ease her fears and her mother's worries. So he used henry as a substitute, a grandson in his arms not his daughter. At least not yet.

Grumpy watch and as solemn as only he could be the scene before him if tugged at the corners of his mouth, a smile was gonna break through. He just knew it. James holding henry so close but henry didn't seem to mind he just turned his head from his grandfather to watch his grandmother wrap her arms around his mum. Grumpy wasn't sure if he understood what was happening but he knew James and snow did. For as soon as snow had gripped her daughter and pulled her into a mother embrace, Emma had stiffened, her back had gone ramrod straight, her eyes wide in shock or fear he wasn't sure, and at the moment he wasn't sure if she was even breathing, but one thing he was sure of was that Emma trying as she might to relax just couldn't. He wanted to shake her, the little girl who should be his god daughter, the woman who stood there stiffly whilst breaking her mother's heart. Snow had enough heart ache in her years she didn't need it from Emma.

Snow had seen Emma stiffen as soon as her hands reached out for her, but she didn't stop she need to hold her daughter and with everything Emma had been through, not just since storybrooke but the small glimpses Emma had revealed of her past, she knew her daughter need it as much as she did. Even if Emma didn't want it she did need it. The one-sided hug last but a few moments, before snow's mothers instincts truly appeared.

"Emma I am telling you now don't ever, and I mean ever do that again, I was worried out of my mind. We got to the hospital after you had left and doc said you were bringing henry home. You weren't here Emma. I couldn't find you. Then… then I thought you might have taken my grandson to Regina's, and that she could have… that she could have…" snows voice had started to break and she could finish the sentence.

Henry might not have understood what was going off before but know he knew something was up and the way Emma had just stood there not moving not even acting as if she was a part of this world had him trying to break free of his grandfather and go to his mother.

James knew that look. He could only see Emma's face and had watched her as snow had started to yell at her daughter. Their daughter, he had to smile he had wanted to lecture her for scaring them all but snow, oh his wonderful snow hadn't even given it a thought it had obviously just come out. For he had seen the way her body had reacted. But that face, Emma's face she had some of his features but the expression she wore was snow's that fierce determination. He felt henry trying to escape his grip but he knew something was about to explode in Emma. He had seen snow do it to many times not to know THAT LOOK. So he held on to henry and didn't release him.

"Let's cut the crap Mary…snow…whatever you wanna be called. Worried that Regina had killed me is plain bull and you know it. You thought I had done what I do best and ran. You know what I should have, I should have left taken my son and kept him safe, as I have tried to do since before he drew his first breath." Emma was pissed and although consciously she knew she shouldn't her instincts took over. In foster care if someone hurt you, you lashed out to hurt them because no one was there to protect you. So her mouth ran away with her "your just pissed at the thought that this time…this time it might me, me who ditches you not you who ditched me. I thought that together we could overcome whatever gold has done. Even doc said together we could do anything. So I stayed. I may have endangered my son but I STAYED HERE, BECAUSE YOUR ALL THE FAMILY I HAVE. AND BECAUSE…CAUSE… BECAUSE. OH SCREW THIS. YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ME I AM NOT YOUR RESPONSIBILITY; I NEVER HAVE BEEN YOUR SAW TO THAT WHEN YOU THREW ME AWAY. I'LL BE GONE IN THE MORNING AND NO HENRY AND I WILL BE SAFE. HE WILL HAVE ME AND I WILL HAVE HIM AND STORYBROOKE WILL BECOME A GOOD AWFUL NIGHTMARE NOTHING MORE." Emma had started almost screaming towards the end. Emma knew she had hurt snow she saw her face and she knew it. She didn't mean to but after the day she had she could stop it anymore that she could change the fact snow and James had saved her from a curse by sending her away. She was however angry and she had meant that she would leave. So she turned away from snow from her family and went upstairs to her room.

Emma had started to move her stuff down stairs before henrys turnover incident. But in the corner was the one box she had yet moved the box which had her blanket in.

Henry was in tears, when James let him go. As James moved to comfort his wife his grandson, a boy he may never see again after tomorrow ran up the stairs to comfort his mother.

"Snow" James barley managed to whisper. He saw the tears streaming down her face. He felt his own unshed tears threatening to fall then but he knew he had to be strong, strong for snow.

"What have I done, charming. What did we cause to happen to her" snow sniffed then continued "I love her more than life, I had begun to love her as family before the curse was broken, oh James what have I done"

The tears James was holding back began to fall. Not just because he had seen the pain and guilt in Emma's eyes but also because had had felt his wife's. He wished he could stop the tears she need him to be strong. She had called him James.

"Emma. Can I come in" henry whispered he could see her laid on the bed curled around a wooly blanket and she was crying he had seen her shoulders shake. And heard her sniff and try and stop them when he had first spoken.

"Sure Kidd. You don't need to ask, just come on in." she had smiled at him but he could see the tear stains. And he knew she had seen his. He'd had wiped his eyes before speaking to her but her didn't like seeing her like this.

Emma held her arms open to him, it was the first time if you don't count the hospital, the first time she was starting an embrace it was usually him who hugged first. He went to her without a second thought and laid in front of her. She had turned on her other side away from the blanket so he had room. She held him tightly as if he was her life line. She told him everything would be ok, as she kissed his head. She closed her eyes and just laid there holding onto him. The only thought she had before complete exhaustion took over was.

WHAT HAVE I DONE?


	3. THE BETRAYAL

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: Emma and snows fears and tempers come to I high but ended with a dangerously low.

WHAT HAVE I DONE

Snow felt the warmth of charming love seeping through her. She stayed to for a few moments before she allowed charming to lead her to the chair to sit down. It was at that moment when she remembered Emma's fight with the toaster. She smiled because at this moment she too wanted to hit something, or do something. Anything so she could forget for a few minutes that she might have sent her daughter away for the second time. She had known her baby for less than a few hours before she and charming had sent her away to keep her safe. But the second time there was no excuse she could be sending her daughter away again and only a few hours after she remembered that she was indeed Emma's mother. She knew she had to fix this, she could say goodbye again.

"Grumpy can you tell the others that snow and I can't make it at the moment and ask them to meets us tomorrow, afternoon. And please stress how sorry I am for asking them all there, and not being able to make it." James knew they could leave right now. Although this was a dangerous time for them all his family had to come first. He didn't think for a second snow who had not spoken and had seemed trapped in her own thoughts for the last 20 minutes would leave this house.

"Charming no. you must go we must find a way to fix whatever is going on, please one of us must go, and I know my love you haven't had any time with Emma but at the moment I have to be the one to fix what I have done. Please they are our friends they need us. Go I will be fine and hopefully by the time you get home Emma and I will be…" she knew she could say what her heart wanted to that they would be mother and daughter "we will hopefully be as we were before the curse was broken."

James didn't want to leave but he nodded anyway and joined grumpy by the door. He had no doubts snow could get Emma back as a friend, back to almost what they were before the curse was broken, but the cost of that was going to be snows heart, for he knew it was breaking just as his was at the thought of never having his daughter, as a daughter.

When James and grumpy left. Snow stayed sat for a while, thinking off what she could say and do to keep Emma close by her, even if it meant she never had her as her daughter. She didn't want to think of a life without Emma in it. When she had decided her course of action she got up and ascended the stairs. She would apologize and beg for forgiveness. Then she would plead, plead with Emma to stay. Not as a mother wanting her daughter but as one friend needing another.

The sight before her took her breathe. Henry was spooning with his mum, and she had him wrapped in her arms. It was a beautiful sight. The perfection and beauty of it tugged and strangled her heart at the same time. For she would never know that feeling. Never know what it felt like to hold her child so close. As she went to turn and leave the sleeping figures she noticed she behind Emma was the blanket. The only thing Emma had of her family and her own home. She moved closer and ran her fingers over the wool, Emma was slightly laid upon it so as gently as she could she did the same thing she could remember so vividly doing all those years ago and wrapped the blanket around her daughter. Hopefully she and Emma could speak later or in the morning before she left.

He hands must have lingered too long on the blanket as she placed it over Emma, for Emma turned and opened her eyes.

Snow saw the sadness and pain in her child's eyes and prayed she could fix this and take those feelings away. "Emma I'm so…" snow started to whisper but stopped as soon as Emma shook her head and put a finger to her lips. Regina had won the curse maybe broken but her and James would never truly have a happy ending, they had lost their daughter, a daughter whom obviously didn't want anything to do with her mother.

Snow nodded her head in defeat, turned and left the room. Emma had seen the guilt in snows eyes, but they couldn't talk with henry asleep so she wanted to hush snow until she could get up and they could talk downstairs. She realized her mistake as soon as the pain filled snows eyes, when she shook her head and silenced her. Emma smiled down at henry because if he hadn't been there she would have really put her foot in it by calling snow all the stupid cows under the sun.

Emma got up and put her blanket over henry. She had to tell her moth…. Snow she hadn't meant she didn't want to talk she just didn't want to wake henry. He needed his rest it hasn't even been 24 hours since his heart stopped and he was dead. Emma shuddered at that, but left the room silently and went to find snow.

Downstairs, she couldn't see her anywhere. Emma would have heard the front door surely if snow had left. Ok kitchen NOPE, dining room NOPE. Bedroom sure enough she found snow in the same position as she had a few weeks ago, curled up on her side one her bed. Emma remembered the day, David had broken her heart, but not only that but it was poetic. She had laid down the same way not to long ago and it was her son who came to her, now her she was going to her mum, who was in the same position.

Well she was changing tactics this time. She didn't ask if she wanted to talk or is she wanted to be alone. Emma just walks quietly to the other side of the bed and lay down. Snow jumped, if the situation was so dire Emma would have laughed. Snow was now facing Emma tears had stained both of the faces but Emma spoke first.

"Can we talk? Upstairs I didn't mean to upset you but we couldn't talk not with henry sleeping. He needs his rest. That's all I meant up there not anything else I swear." Emma was rambling but she wanted to get it out to explain before snow kicked her butt out of her room.

Snow smiled "Emma what happened earlier today I need to apologize, I shouldn't have … no please honey don't interrupt." She hadn't even noticed the endearment had slipped out but Emma did. Snow continued on "I shouldn't have reacted that way, and my only excuse is that I know it was my choice, to send you away but it was the only choice I had to keep you safe. I...i loved you then emma I loved you before you entered the world, and I loved you so much from the second doc put you in my arms. The thought of losing you again and not being able to stop it again, had me feeling helpless and scared. Emma I started to love you as family before the curse had broken, and when the curse broke. When it broke Emma I still had the love for you from being Mary-Margret but I also remembered my love for you. My love as your mother and that made things worse. The feeling of losing you worse." Snow couldn't continue anymore, the tears had started flowing down her face. Emma just laid there looking. She didn't know what to say, the woman before her, the woman who was virtually the same age as her. Was the woman she and looked for and longed for almost her whole life. She could see and feel her heart breaking and felt her own heart respond in kind.

"I am sorry, for what I said I was angry and henry. Henry died that's how the curse was broken. I told him I loved him and kissed him on the forehead and it broke. I know that it sounds lame but in 24 hours I have found out that my Kidd was right there was a curse, my parents are fairy tale characters. I was supposed to break a curse which I did. I had to kill a dragon to get a potion rumplestiltskin had hidden inside of it, with my father's sword only to do that have gold steal the true love potion and get a call from the hospital. When I got there they were turning off machines and my son was dead. So when I got here and you freaked out I just... I just took it out on you. I was at the station getting the guns I figured if arrows could kill the bad guys with the exception of dragons then a bullet could do it better."

Emma explained as best she could and was so shocked when all snow replied was.

"Emma I don't want you to leave. Even if it means the only relationship I can have with you is as a friend, for me it will be better than not having you in my life. It will take time for me to get back to that since my feelings are still so raw. I remember your birth like yesterday, because for me it was. "Snow took a long pause before she continued it looked like she was building up courage. "All I ask Emma is for one… one chance to hold you before I have to be your friend and not your mother please. That's all I ask."

Emma moved slightly and went willingly into snows arms. As soon as her mother hugged her tightly to the point where Emma wondered if she would end up with bruised ribs, her tears started and she couldn't seem to stop them. Emma wasn't sure if she was ready to except snow or James as her parents but she could give her and snow one thing "you know" Emma started to say as she pulled away from snow slightly "friends hug almost as much as family does" she finished with a watery smile.

Snow knew Emma would be staying in storybrooke and that with that phrase Emma was giving her an olive branch. And as long as she didn't try and take the whole tree, they would find their way, together.

GRANNY'S

James and grumpy walked in. everyone was there, red, granny the dwarfs Ella, ghpetto and the grown man who was Pinocchio. James was just about to speak when he realized Pinocchio was a grown man and at the time of the curse he couldn't have been more than 7 or 8. "You have aged Pinocchio" he stated. Pinocchio, the blue fairy and jiminy cricket all suddenly found the floor very interesting.

But old ghpetto stepped forward. "Prince James my lord please forgive me and allow me to explain." Ghpetto bowed his head before being to talk. "You see the curse may have turned my pinoke back to wood. I made a deal with the fairy; two people could go through the wardrobe so I had said I would make it as long as pinoke could go through with snow." He took a deep breath and continued "the fairy told me as I was finishing that snow was giving birth so she had to be the second person, to go so Princess Emma would know of her home and the curse. She told me to inform you both as she had to arrange other things. Jiminy tried to tell me but… my lord I may have lost my son, so I made him promise to protect and stay with Emma to tell her of her home and family and her destiny. He promised and I sent him through without informing you of any of ….."

James hadn't intended to do it but it was instinctual he drew back his fist and punched the old man knocking him down before he could finish. James was shaking with anger the dwarfs and red and the others stepped around the prince ready to stop him from killing the old man. It was Pinocchio who step towards James "please my lord it isn't my father's fault it was I who betrayed the kingdom and its people I left Emma alone and ran. I should have done as my father asked but I was so…"

"Do not speak to me Pinocchio of who is at fault, if your father had been the man I thought he was he would have allowed MY DAUGHTER TO BE WITH HER MOTHER. NOT TO SEND A CHILD TO PROTECT HER. SHE IS NOT ONLY MY CHILD BUT SHE WAS OUR FUTURE, OUR HOPE OUR SAVIOUR. IF SHE HADNT HAVE HAD HENRY AND HE HADNT BEEN PLACED WITH REGINA. EMMA WOULD NEVER HAVE COME." James was losing it everyone could feel the anger radiating from him. Before anyone else could say a word Ella put her hand on his shoulder.

"James go home, go be with your wife, and your family whatever the queen has started and has planned will wait until tomorrow. Go home you need them now and not this" she tried to smile a reassuring smile. But she wasn't sure if it was, but it didn't matter James nodded and left. As he left he slung one phrase over his shoulder "I will never forgive either of you for this" he stood from granny's hitting the old man hadn't made him feel better. But nothing would because although his heart bleed for his child who had been for lack of a better word abandoned he as was secretly glad that he still had his wife with him. Which made him feel worse than he imagined both Pinocchio and ghpetto felt, combined. His biggest question he had was should he tell snow. Should he tell her that she should have, and could have gone with Emma if ghpetto hadn't betrayed them? If he told her how would she take it, especially at the moment when she was feeling so raw? But if he didn't tell he and she found out which she would Ella and red couldn't keep a secret from snow they were best friends, how would she feel knowing he knew and hadn't told her.

Well at least he had the walk home to think about it. It was lose lose. Tell her and have her heart break at not being with their baby or not tell her and have her heart break because he hadn't told her.

DAMNED IF YOU DO. AND DAMNED IF YOU DON'T.

A LITTLE MESSAGE FROM ME.

THE CHAPTERS ARE NOT VERY LONG. BUT BECAUSE OF WORK I DECIDED THAT IF I WRITE SMALL CHAPTERS THAN I CAN KEEP MY TRAIN OF THOUGHTS WITHOUT TO MANY INTERRUPTIONS. I CAN ALSO GET A FEW CHAPTERS DONE AT ONCE. I HAVE CHAPTER FOUR READY TO UPLOAD BUT TOMORROW IS OFFICE DAY SO I HAVE BOOK KEEPING TO DO. I WILL UPLOAD 4 TOMORROW AND AFTER I HAVE FINISHED WORK WILL TRY AND GET CHAPTER FIVE WRITTEN AND UPLOADED EITHER TOMORROW NIGHT OR FIRST THING FRIDAY MORNING.

PS

THANK YOU FOR THE THE REVIEWS SO FAR. I DO LIKE TO HEAR FROM THE PEOPLE READING. SO I KNOW IF I DOING SOMETHING RIGHT OR IF THEY WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN THAT I HAVENT EVEN THOUGHT OF. I HAVE A BASIC IDEA FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. AND HOPEFULLY SUNDAY I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE A LONGER CHAPTER AS I DONT WORK SUNDAY AFTERNOON ONLY A FEW HOURS IN THE MORNING. WELL HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	4. THE FATHERS RULE

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: James doesn't know if he should tell snow about Pinocchio and ghpetto. Damned if he does and damned if he don't.

GRANNY'S

The air in granny's was worse than the air in the pink curse cloud. 6 dwarfs were holding back the seventh because if the let grumpy go Pinocchio may be a real boy now but he would turn him to kindling. Red was disgusted by it. The only one who was angry but sympathetic was Ella. Ella understood ghpettos need to protect his son. After all she had a baby. But her anger was more overpowering. He had denied snow the right to be with her child denied princess Emma to be with her mother, and not only that but because of his actions and those of his son Emma may never have found them, never have broken the curse. She would still be carrying Alexandra within her womb and not in her arms. Ghpetto himself would not be reunited with his son. He not only stole the life Emma and snow could have shared but he had risked all their lives with his actions.

"Ghpetto please understand how James feels, you could have cause us to have lived the lives we have been living for the last 28 years endlessly. You wouldn't have been able to have your son back. He was the one who abandoned Emma, but he was seven. What would have happened if had hadn't been able to get her to adults she was a new born child a child who needed her mother not only for love and comfort but for nurture. If someone hadn't have taken Emma she could have starved because a boy of 7 couldn't feed a newborn baby. She could have died and all would have been lost." Ella tried to get ghpetto to see it from not only James side but to everyone's side who all looked ready to hurt him.

"I know Ella it was wrong but at the time I could only think of my son and losing him. " ghpetto was full of remorse but it didn't seem to matter. For the blue fairy the spoke to him.

"Ghpetto I told you, you had to allow snow to accompany Emma, and although your intentions misguided as they were, were born from the love of your child Pinocchio failed you and didn't act as he should have and although he is no longer a boy his punishment should be the same. Should snow white and Prince James wish it Pinocchio will be returned to his true form. And no ghpetto no amount of pleading will change my mind. When we return to our world we will find out the fate of your son."

Ghpetto wanted to argue, as did Ella but the rest of the members in granny's didn't even seem fazed by the ruling. Not even Pinocchio himself. He seemed to be taking it well and almost acted as if it was just, and he deserved it. Ella wasn't sure if it was fair punishment sure it would punish both ghpetto and Pinocchio but Pinocchio was a scared little boy of 7 and what was asked of him was too much for someone so young.

HOME

James walked in, and didn't see snow where he had left her so he guessed she was either with Emma or she had gone to bed. Since he could hear voices he figured she would be in bed. He could decide what to do about telling snow, in the morning. He walked passed when he heard rattling in the kitchen. So he went to get snow and make sure she was ok. Guess he had to make up his mind about telling her or not.

"Snow..?" it wasn't snows head that appeared above the counter. "Hi henry what are you doing out of bed." James looked around for Emma, surely she hadn't let him get up at this time it was now almost midnight.

"I had a bad dream. It was like I was asleep and couldn't move or talk or anything." James remembered them. Every time snow had finally been able to sleep after the apple incident, she would wake up panicked not long after. She told him once that when she felt her body starting to completely fall into sleep, those few moments before her mind shut down to allow sleep she would wake up thinking it was happening again. And knowing young henry didn't need him to say anything. He just needed someone there he allowed him to talk. "I reached for mum but she was gone and then I got really scared that she had left now instead of in the morning and just not taken me. So I went looking for you or snow my grandma I didn't see either of you but I didn't find mum. She and grandma were talking softly in your room, so I went back to bed but I couldn't sleep. So here I am getting juice."

Before James could comfort his grandson a softly spoken voice sound from behind him.

"Henry I am sorry you thought I had left and I guess you don't have a reason to think otherwise, I don't have a good reputation of staying put. I am sorry you thought that for even a second"

James had turned towards Emma voice when she had started to speak and watched snow gently and slowly put her arm around her shoulder. Comforting her. But the look an Emma's face was one he couldn't quite make out. He pondered it a few moments more than he realized the face was one he should never see on his daughter beautiful face. She was feeling ashamed.

"Emma, oh Emma please don't feel like that. What is in your past is that. Past gone behind you. I know I have no rights over you but for I am going to do this." He watched Emma's face lift towards his henry didn't understand but was worried he had done something, and snow. His snow hadn't seen the look but she knew he meant business for she had seen his look hundreds of times, that sheer determination to make things right, and make people (usually her) see things his way look. Before James could take a breath and do what he was intending he gently nudge henry towards the two most important women in his life. "As your father Emma, a man who hasn't had the privilege in getting to know the woman you have grown to become I am going to say this once and only once. So humor me and listen." When there was no reply but the look of apprehension in Emma's eyes he continued. "I never ever want to see you with the expression again for as long as I live. You are never to be ashamed of who you are or your decisions. In the past you may have run and yes even now you may have the feeling of needing to run. But before you were alone. And now now my sweet beautiful daughter you are not. You have a mother who would have ripped her own heart out if it meant saving you from any amount of pain. A father who did and would still lay his life down for yours without hesitation. But not only do you have us Emma. You have a son who looks at you as had hoped you would have looked at me. A look of love, admiration, devotion and pride. Because you are his mother. Because he believes what every child should believe in, a parent can do anything. He took the poison Emma because he loves you and he believed you would win and save everyone. You can stop running now my child because no matter how fast or how far you run we will follow. As I have told your mother before I WILL FIND YOU."

Tears had started to make their way down his face, snow was openly sobbing at Emma's side, henry was looking at his mum waiting for something but even he didn't know what, and none of the three of them could have guessed what Emma was going to do. Emma ushered henry into snows arms as she stepped away from her and towards James. When she reached him she went into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Thank you. I can't regret my life her, because if I did I wouldn't have henry. But I wish, I could have grown up with you as a father. As my father" Emma whispered whilst softly crying into James shoulder. James just tightened his hold on his daughter, because he didn't know if he would ever get a chance to hold her again.

When Emma managed to gather her thoughts, wits and everything else she stepped away from James. "We are not going anywhere, we are staying in storybrooke I had decided that earlier. I was just pissed and said the first thing I could think of. Henry Kidd I will never leave you willing. Please believe that. "

Henry just smile at her before he made his next remark. "You know you are going from bad to good to impossible. At first it was just Kidd then I got henry sometime Kidd slipped out, but henry Kidd is so not an improvement." Trust henry it was completely off topic but it had his desired effect, they all laughed. Even Emma laughed but she also had a smile on her that said she had a secret.

"Tell you what Kidd, henry, henry Kidd. Since you can't sleep I will tell you a story a true story. So come one get a shift on and get to bed I will bring you something to drink. And then I will start ok?"

Emma didn't get a reply because that Kidd moved like lightening and was up the stairs before she had finished saying it. As Emma went to turn to make drinks snow asked her two questions.

"Emma the story you're telling henry it's about you isn't it, a part of your life" Emma nodded and smiled towards her mother "may your father and I join you and henry for it. We have missed so much and this way we could learn about you. Since you know all about your father and I from that book."

Emma didn't answer instead she turned to James. "You had better get the pillows from the bed and take them up before henry takes all the space. We will make hot chocolate. Then be right up" with that she turned to the kitchen and boiled the kettle.

Snow and charming looked at each other, they were going to learn something about their little girl tonight, they hadn't been there with her but they could learn about her past and hopefully be a part of her future. Emma shut the cup cupboard to hard which brought them both out of their trance. James rushed to get the extra pillows and the blanket from snows bed, whilst snow floated or at least it looked like she was floating. Floating on happy cloud, around the kitchen getting cookies and the cinnamon for the hot chocolate. So they could have a family night. The first of many to come, if everything goes as it should do.

"EMMA HURRY UP I AM WAITING" henry shrieked down to them, snow and Emma shared a smile in the kitchen as James walked to the stairs.

"well snow he is definitely our Kidd's Kidd, she was damned impatient even before she came into this world. She could get here fast enough. She was born early and ruined all my carefully thought out fatherly plans. Oh and Emma I still owe you a very stern talking to for that." James was trying so hard to keep from laughing throughout his speech and Emma and snow smirking didn't help but none of them could stop the laughter that burst from them as soon as the heard.

"EMMA, COME ON I DON'T THINK I CAN WAIT MUCH LONGER. YOU'RE TAKING TO LONG"

When James managed to control his laughter he wait to keep his grandson amused because he was pretty sure by the time mother and daughter stopped laughing the would have to re-boil the kettle.

Authors note:

I was gonna bring in Emma's past in this one, but decided it would be more fun to make everyone wait for Emma's story. If henry has to so does everyone else. It will be good story from Emma's past. But I do have plans to bring in a bit of a darker past. Since I know some kids have a tough time in care. And for me Emma's time just jumps out at me as being one of the worst.


	5. THE FIRST BEDTIME STORY

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: Emma has agreed to tell henry a story. Whilst her parents listened into.

Emma and snow had just reached to top of the stairs with the tray of drinks and a couple of plates of cookies. When the two men, well one man and a Kidd happened to realize they were there. James true to his word was keeping his grandson amused. He did that quite simply, and could easily be described in 2 words. PILLOW FIGHT. James did however look sheepish laid on Emma's bed flat on his back with a pillow in his hands, stretched out above his head ready to strike back. The miniature man however was sat on top of James, pillow swatting his grandfather around the head repeatedly. Emma was bemused at the scene before her. Her son seemed to have the upper hand against his grandfather, and looked very smug about it. And her father, whom looked like nothing in the world, or either world matter except allowing his grandson to beat him senseless with a pillow. She looked towards her snow and wished she was a mind reader because the smile she wore was one Emma had never seen her friend wear before.

Snow stood there watching the two boys play, and that's exactly what they were boys. She hadn't seen charming this carefree in years, well years before the curse. In fact it was a look like that, that had made him her charming and made her fall truly in love.

"So much for your, I'm waiting speech kid. Maybe I should just go back down stairs and…." Emma was suddenly cut off by her son "nope I am waiting but I figured since you were taking so long I would play with granddad. But I am ready have been since you first said you would tell me a story which was like 4 hours ago"

Emma set down the tray of drinks whilst James go off the bed to help snow with the cookies and straightening the room since it had started to look like a grenade had exploded instead of a pillow fight. Henry was fixing his and Emma's pillows when Emma sat next to him.

"listen 4 hours ago you had just taken a breath and sat up after being DEAD, well about 4 and a half hours ago you did that. But you get my point. If you really want I can make you wait till tomorrow night for a story "Emma was smiling all the time whilst she spoke. Henry who knew she didn't mean it decided he would make her pay for even saying she would make him wait.

Snow and James stood and watched their grandson, plot his revenge and they knew what Emma was in for. She had just finished saying she would make him wait, when henry got that little sparkle in his eyes. The pillow he was fixing suddenly hit Emma right on top of the head.

Emma who had just been hit and now sat speechless; since her 10 year old son had just bested the sheriff with a pillow, saw the other3 people in the room dissolve with laughter. The culprit however was laughing so much she thought he would pee himself. "Ok you three very funny. Now if we can all stop laughing at my now messed up by pillow hair. Can we get comfy for a little story?"

They all took positions on the double bed, snow curled into charming, and bother were lay at the bottom look towards the top. Emma had henry cuddle into her side as he laid his head, on her chest whilst she sat against the headboard.

Ok let's begin Emma started to speak.

"We start with me as 17 in my last foster home. It wasn't the worst but it wasn't the best. I was basically the maid of the house, cooking, cleaning and looking after the younger children. Any way this one Friday I had to it was a late shift stating at 8pm, and going 6am. The dinner was heaving with the truckers stopping in before they started on the way again. I had left the house earlier than usual because I had been feeling too well. You know the whole vomiting; light headed that kind of stuff. An older woman at the dinner had asked me to meet her at 6 on Friday so I went. When I got there she handed me a brown paper bag and told me to go into the bathroom. I knew this woman from work but I had no idea what was in the bag or why I had to go to the bathroom. But she basically shoved me in that direction." Emma smile slightly at the memory. "we got into the bathroom I looked inside the bag, she had bought me a pregnancy test, I mean I had a cold, possibly the flu, but there was no way I could be pregnant. Which I informed the woman. I can't even remember her name but she threatened to break me in two if I didn't do it. I did just to humor her. But when that stick had a plus sign I almost dropped to the floor. I was pregnant." Henry snuggled into her side a little more, because he knew she was telling them his and her story. Emma smiled was she held him a little tighter. "I went to work, but I wasn't much use at it. I was still too stunned to do anything. When I got back to the house Mr. Woods, Mr. foster father started. It was close to 7 and I hadn't started breakfast or gotten the younger ones up. I had just stepped in the front door. But I didn't argue it wasn't any use. It never was with him he even had his wife scared half to death of him. But I got to my chores. A couple of weeks went by and I hadn't told the baby's father I hadn't been able to." henry looked up than to make sure Emma was ok. He knew this part she had told him that his father had died. Emma smiled tenderly back at henry. She knew he was making sure she was ok, because she had told him his father had died. It hadn't happened the way she hold told henry that's why she was trying to make sure her story hadn't mentioned much about him. She didn't want henry to have certain information about how he came to be so she used a few little white lies. "Any way I got fired because the morning sickness wasn't controlled and the smell of the food in the dinner always set it off. The manager hold called Mr. Woods, to let him know. So he was extremely annoyed and angry when I got back. I was punished. He hit me a couple of times, left a few bruises then he passed out like he normally did when he had had too much to drink. The young ones were all asleep. So I packed a few clothes and left. That was the first time I ever ran without getting caught. I didn't really know anyone but there had been a guy called Chris, I had known whilst growing up. We had shared a few homes and he had said if I needed help I was to go to him. He had aged out 2 years before I had left. When I got there I told him I was pregnant and he had seen the bruises. He told me I didn't need to worry he would protect me. We had dated for a while when I was 14, but at that age it wasn't really grown up dating, it had continued for a few months after he got out. But when I moved to my last home it was almost 2 hours drive from him so it had ended. I stayed there with him and he moved us out of the state when I was 4 months pregnant. I was still scared, about having a Kidd. I wasn't sure if I could be a mum, but I got a part-time job took the vitamins and did everything I was told. The first time I felt you move henry" Emma was speaking directly to henry but she had her eyes closed as if she was there right at the time she had felt him move. She had even placed her free hand over her stomach without realizing she had done so. "I almost jumped a mile I mean it didn't think anything could feel as weird as that. After the first few times it felt right. And if I hadn't felt a move or a kick in a while I would put my hand over the bump I had and I called, to you "hey Kidd you ok in there" for me henry it seemed right I didn't know if you were going to be a boy or a girl. But I did know that you were my Kidd regardless. The closer I got to delivering you the more active you became, Chris had even started talking to the bump, and because I had been calling you Kidd so did he. I was almost 8 months pregnant when Mr. Woods found me. I was working in the grocery store at the time. Chris was at work, we both worked morning shift, and so Chris would drop and pick me up from work. It was time from me to leave work so I had been outside waiting for Chris when he found me. He took one look at my stomach and told me I was all the sluts and what type of parent would I make and some other crap. He grabbed my arm and told me he was taking me back, and that he would raise my baby. I pulled from him and he hit me. I don't remember much off what he did, all I remember is one minute I was protecting my stomach, protecting my Kidd from him and the next I had my pocket knife in my hand and had cut him with it. People had seen the fight and the police had been called. Chris got there just as the police were cuffing me and putting woods in the ambulance. I was glad Chris was late because he would have to more damage to woods than I did. But that's how I ended up in jail. Everyone there was telling me that I wasn't fit to be a mother, and I wouldn't make a good one. I obviously had anger issues and everything. Chris came to see me every day, but I was so upset. Even my Kidd tried to cheer me up. You kicked constantly, henry as if to say you were there and it would be ok. I had time to think when I was in that place. The more I thought the more I believed everyone was right, what did I know about being a mum. I had almost killed a guy, and what would happen if I lost my temper with the Kidd. I decided that as much as I loved the Kidd that he or she would be better off away from me, away from what I could do or what someone could do to him or her because of me. Chris had tried to talk me out of it. He knew I love the Kidd and thought I was making a mistake. But if I didn't think I could protect my baby then I knew I wasn't ready to have one. So I made up my mind. My Kidd deserved a home. And I knew that if I could do it soon enough that a baby would be adopted quickly and not left in a foster home. The social worker arranged everything."

Emma's voice had started to soften about henry was virtually asleep but he was fighting it so hard she knew she had to wrap it up quickly. Snow's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. And James, well Emma couldn't figure out James' expression.

But she knew it needed finishing soon, she had been telling her story for almost an hour and it was just after 1am.

"I was one week away from my due date when my Kidd decided he needed to get out. I was taken to hospital from jail. The social worker came but his one nurse was there her name was…was Jillian nurse Jillian. When I had given birth the social worker was outside and the nurse was cleaning you up Kidd. They had been told I was giving you up. So I didn't even know what you were. Jillian had been there holding my hand threw the labor pains. Because no-one was allowed with me I was a prisoner, so Chris was there. She asked me one question while she wrapped you in a white blanket Kidd. "Miss Swan are you sure you want to do this." She was the only person who asked me that. Everyone else had told me I had to give you up henry, except Chris he just told me they were wrong and he knew I loved you. But the nurse she asked. I didn't want to lie to her so I told her what I felt. "I don't want to but if I don't he won't have the life I want for him, I want him to have the world. That's not something I can give. All I could give him is love and love just isn't enough." I had realized I had called you a he, but the nurse had noticed and asked why I was presuming the baby was a boy. I had seen you henry just a glimpse, they hadn't been fast enough to take you to the other side of the room. She then did something she wasn't supposed to. She let me hold you. It was only for a moment but in that moment I knew I was making a good choice, you did deserve the world. You still do. But I had time to kiss your forehead, tell you I love you. But then the social worker came to take you. When she left the nurse told me that I had six weeks to change my mind. The birth mother always has 6 weeks to change their mind. The tears threatened to fall so she left me alone. It was the first time in months I had been alone because I had had you with me Kidd. So I put my hand over where you had been not an hour earlier and into the air I whispered "goodbye Kidd" and closed my eyes."

She opened her eyes and gazed down at her she moved her free hand from its resting place on her stomach to brush the hair from his eyes henry grabbed her hand, and just held it.

James and snow got up from their positions knowing the story was over, and began gathering their pillows and blanket. As they left James told Emma the things she had waited to here for years.

"You're not alone any more Emma, you have your family and if I have anything do to with it your will never be alone again." He smiled to her as snow wished them both goodnight then headed downstairs towards their room. They didn't speak until they had gotten there, but snow spoke just as they were getting into bed. "She is hiding something James. Something she doesn't want henry to know. And maybe something she may not want us to know"

Henry and Emma didn't speak but the both snuggled down the bed to get comfortable. When they had settled down and henry had closed his eyes Emma kissed his brow and murmured "you will always be my Kidd. Regina may have named you henry but you were kid first" she held him close. He had fallen straight to sleep and hadn't even heard her hearts secret. But she was wrong because a very sleepy reply came gently to her ears.

"And you'll always be my mum. My first and my last"


	6. THE PROPOSITION

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: Emma's story and the first glimpse into her past. With henry sleepily telling her

"You'll always be my mum"

THUD THUD THUD

James could hear a noise coming through his fog filled mind.

THUD THUD THUD

Was he still dreaming? He had only just shut his eyes after hearing Emma's story and snows words that she was hiding something. He had thought so too but surely his daughter couldn't be hiding anything she had told them of the physical abuse she had suffered by the evil disgusting troll of a man.

THUD THUD THUD

Nope could be dreaming that was definitely a noise coming from somewhere other than his mind. As he opened his eyes, and was preparing his mind and body to go investigate the noise he felt snow leave the bed and walk out of the room. That get his body moving, he could let her investigate the sound she had a way of getting into or finding trouble. He had put on his trouser and exited the room just in time to see snow letting red into the apartment. He turned silently as the two hugged. Snow hadn't really seen anyone since the curse had broken she had been too worried about Emma. He put the kettle on so he could make a drink for himself and snow and offer red some. He managed to catch the time on the clock from the corner of his eye. 7:30 am. They hadn't gone to be until after 1am and he didn't think sleep had taken hold of him until at least 2am. Urrhhgggg what is wrong with red. But as he turned back to the women, so he could ask red how she took her coffee. He realized he would need more than one kettle full of water, and red wasn't the only person who had something wrong with her. The apartment was filling up with people. So far all the dwarfs, red, granny Ella & Thomas a couple of fairy's and jiminy were all there. Thankfully he was forced to face ghpetto or Pinocchio this early in the morning. He still hadn't decided whether or not he was going to tell snow, about them.

"Charming, granny and red have brought coffee with them. So you don't have to make any." Snow said brightly and sweetly. Good this woman was too pure for her own good. She had had about the same amount of sleep he had but she looked and acted like she had had a good night's sleep, a long good night's sleep.

He joined the others and took the coffee snow handed to him. After a couple of sip's he was ready, ready to face the troubles Regina had started now.

First topic of, was the discussion the cloud.

"friends thank you for coming, we all know we are not at home yet the curse has been broken" he could keep the pride out of his voice as he said that yes the curse was broken and his baby girl had been the one to do it. Along with his grandsons help, of course. Alexandra decided that she too wanted to have a say in what was about to be discussed and voice her opinions as loudly as any infant could. Thomas, who had been cradling his child, handed her to her mother. James knew snow must be feeling the same way he was. Envious of two of his closest friends, envious at the fact they can hold the daughter and would see her become a woman. Something he and snow hadn't been given the chance to do.

Speaking of daughter the young princess must have woken his princess for she was coming down the stairs. "Morning….." "No charming there is a rule in here. We do not speak to Emma unless she had inhaled at least one cup of coffee." Snow interrupted quickly. She had made that mistakes once with Emma, and it wasn't a mistake she wanted her husband to make.

"Ha-ha very funny" Emma spoke huskily due to sleep as she took snows coffee straight from her hand and started to as snow so brilliantly put it inhale the coffee. After the coffee was half done Emma handed it back to its rightful owner and continued "for your information I do not inhale coffee, I just don't like to drink it cold." She smirked in her mother's direction as she put the kettle on to boil. Snow had only taken a few sips of her coffee and it was starting to cool a little. Once Emma had a fresh cup of steaming hot coffee she joined the others. Instead of asking what she had missed of the conversation, she turned to Alexandra "so Alexandra since I heard you complaining all the way upstairs through my sleep. I guess what was being said couldn't have been anything interesting, so no need to repeat, right."

They all knew it was a nice way of complaining about one being woken up by a screaming infant and two not being woken up to participate in whatever was going off.

The discussion's started again Emma listened, but didn't contribute anything, but how could she these people had known each other since before she was born and then all of her 28 years of growing up they had known each other differently. Everyone was blaming Regina for this new cloud. Apparently that was how the first one had looked, except the color the pink was black then. But Emma knew for certain this couldn't have been Regina it had to have been gold. She let them argue for a few more moment before she went to interrupt.

"Regina maybe evil, but to enact another curse, a curse which would effect and endanger henry, I can't believe she could do it. I think we need to look elsewhere for the culprit. We knew her, 28 years ago as a woman with no heart, no soul. But for the last 10 years can any of you honestly say that when it came to henry she was the Regina we all knew and hated. "

Emma was gob smacked; she hadn't been able to tell anyone yet that Regina hadn't done this. But snow had defended Regina without knowing any facts. The woman had tried to kill her, had poisoned her and had successfully trapped her for 28 years in a different world just to stop her from having a happy ending. Yet she still stood there and defended her. Emma wished that she had been raised with her mother. Because maybe she would have had half the heart snow had, if that had been how she was raised.

"Snow's right." Everyone turned and faced Emma now. "Regina doesn't have any more magic left. So she couldn't have started this. "Before anyone protested she continued swiftly "the last of her magic was used to create the sleeping curse that was meant to put me to sleep." She could bring herself to say any more about what it had actually done. She looked towards the stair where the sleeping son in question was alive, and just regularly sleeping.

"Gold…rumpestiltskin, he tricked both Regina and I into getting a potion he had hid in a dragon. He told us it was the only way to save henry. But he betrayed both us. He tied Regina up and took the potion from me. He had to have done this. But I don't understand how the potion was bottle true love. Or so he said."

"It was true love. Because it was I who hid it in the dragon a silver egg shaped container. But more importantly how and when did you face a dragon. That fire breathing beast is beyond dangerous."

Emma was about to answer James' question.

"You faced a dragon. You fought a dragon to save me?" henry was coming down the stairs in one of Emma's huge t-shirts.

"Listen Kidd, I would go to the end of the earth for you, but as for the dragon it was a piece of cake. When I finally go with the program and didn't try to shoot it. Bullets don't work on dragons. I picked up the sword which rumplestiltskin gave me. By the way James I sort of didn't bring the sword back so you need a new one. I through the sword where I thought the dragons heart should be and it worked turned to ash and I get the egg shaped container from the ash pile. But then I was tricked into giving it to rumple."

Henry just beamed at Emma. Whilst everyone except her parents looked in awe at the woman born in their world, but belonging to this world had truly fulfilled her destiny as their savior. Her parents however both had a look about them which, you could only imagine meant. That they would do anything they could have, to have been the ones to have faced the danger. So they could protect their daughter.

Someone in the room had spoken; Emma wasn't sure who since she was watching henry getting juice whilst in her t-shirt. She needed to get the kids clothes. "She will know what it was though. Evil knows evil." Everyone was nodding in agreement.

"Ok well I will find out what she knows later when I go to see her."

Everyone was chorusing "no princess Emma you can't" whilst her parents and henry point blank had shouted over the chorus of people said one word "NO"

She ignored them all and continued as if no-one had spoken. "I need to get henry some clothes to wear he can't go around all day in my shirt. And all his things are at Regina's so I have to go and get them"

No-one argued but she could tell they all wanted to. But it was snow who spoke "ok honey so when do you want to go James can stay with henry and you and I will go and get the stuff needs." Emma was proud of snow but she could let her go to Regina's with her. It could be suicide. Now the curse was broken Regina might try more drastic measures. "Actually Mar…Snow I was going to take henry, so he could get his own stuff, and I can talk to Regina."

"Emma I don't like it. I don't want you going alone. She has already tried to poison you, and I…" snows voice broke. And Emma just gave her a quick hug whilst whispering in her ear. "Henry was hers for 10 years I have to let her know he is ok. We will both be fine I promise."

Snow still wasn't sure and James she could tell he wanted to grab Emma and tie her down so she could leave and go anywhere. But neither said another word. After everyone had settled down and the discussions had come to a close and had started to leave it was late morning and Emma knew she had to go get henry clothes as he was still walking around in one of her shirts.

Everyone had left when Emma had come back down from getting dressed. "Right Kidd ready to go?" henry didn't reply just nodded and walked towards her. Snow and James both looked petrified, but didn't say anything "we will be fine" Emma said, trying to reassure them but it didn't work.

Emma left hold henry's hand she had been so confident when she was saying she would be fine but as got into the bug she felt the dread starting to fill her.

REGINAS MANSION.

Emma's grip on henry's hand tightens as she walked up the pavement towards the door. She didn't even have to knock because Regina had opened the door already. Regina smiled so warmly at henry but when she saw henry flinch a little and move so slightly closer to Emma she stopped, smiling.

"Hi Regina, I thought you might like to see that henry's out of the hospital and is ok. But he needs a few things, and we need to talk if you don't mind" Emma wasn't sure how Regina was taking any of this. She knew Regina did love henry, and this had to be hard on her. Emma however wasn't about to let henry live with this woman again.

"Yes miss swan you are quite right we need to talk." With that said Regina left the doorway and walked back into her house. Emma ushered henry upstairs while she followed Regina. This was the first place she and Regina had really spoken, to each other all those months ago when she had first brought henry home from Boston. Regina didn't bother offering Emma a drink because there was no point Emma wouldn't take it. She would take a drink from Regina but she was taking her son. Well Emma's son by blood but her son in every other way.

"ok miss swan do start, I would like to get this over with and since we both know you are not here to give me my son back I would like it to be as short as possible." Regina was trying hard to keep her temper. But it wasn't working. She couldn't blame Emma for taking henry, not after what she had accidently caused, but it didn't mean she had to like it. In fact like it wasn't close she hated the fact that she was losing the second person she had ever loved.

"Ok Regina I know this is hard, for henry has been your son for 10 years. But at the moment I need to keep him safe. So what I need to know is what the hell that pink cloud was, and will henry be in danger because of it."

"We are now all in danger miss swan rumple has used that potion and somehow managed to bring magic through to this world. As much as I like the fact I have my magic back, him with the magic he once had is a very, very dangerous thing. But you shouldn't need to worry about henry, not whilst you have him. It will be me he comes for first unless your parents and everyone else beats him to it." Regina was so calm, she knew rumplestiltskin would come after her and yet she was so calm.

"What could he do with magic, could he leave storybrooke and destroy the world or what?"

"Leave storybrooke yes but it is storybrooke which is connected to our world, magic will only work here. Before you ask I don't know how he did it or how to undo it. I wish I did for if we were back in the enchanted forest it would be I who had the upper hand, here the whole town will want me dead and there isn't much I can do to stop it."

"I will not feel sorry for you Regina, you did this, and you brought this on yourself. But you once told me that gold doesn't make a good friend but he does make a superlative enemy. What I suggest is a truce. You for the time being forget you want to kill my parents and we work together to get rid of gold/rumple or whatever you want to call him." She pauses and looked at Regina "you know the phrase the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I am not about to go as far as saying you are anywhere near a friend but I do know one thing. We have a better chance of getting through this with your help, than without it." Regina hadn't said a word her expression hadn't even changed, she would make a damned good poker player.

They sat there for a few more moment before Emma stood up. Regina obviously wasn't going to say anything so there was no point to this. Henry was coming down the stairs with two small suitcases as Emma was heading towards the staircase. "Ok Kidd, go get them in the car and I will be right there." Henry did as he was told and went to the car. Regina had followed Emma to the front door, still there had been no words spoken between them since Emma's offer of a temporary truce. Before Emma stepped completely out and Regina could shut the door she decided to try one more time.

"I know you love him Regina but all he can think about is he died because of you. If you want to get back some of the love he had for you, maybe helping us would help him to remember you are not all bad where he is concerned. No matter what anyone else thinks or knows about you, that I am sure of, because if you were completely corrupt henry wouldn't be the Kidd he is today. Genes aren't always the only reason someone turns out a certain way, but how they were raised usually always makes a difference and I can't fault how you raised him, your methods after I got here might have been misguided, but henry is a great Kidd and I can't take credit for that. That is down to you, your majesty." Emma saw something in Regina's eyes that wasn't all evil. "just think about it you have my number, let me know what you decided, if I haven't heard from you by tomorrow night I know that I have nemesis' and will have to plan accordingly."

With that said Emma walked to the bug and headed for home. All she had to do now was tell her parents and the rest of the town that she had just offered a truce to the evil queen, for the time it takes to deal with rumple. She wasn't sure which she was more scared of. The fact that rumple had brought magic here, and was real damn powerful, or the that the evil queen had magic and wanted her and her parents gone, or the whole town turning on her for making another deal with a different devil. But then there was the first deal she had made, a deal with rumplestiltskin, a character she remembered from her own childhood, as always collecting on the debts that was owed to him.

The car ride home found Emma lost in thoughts of how she would tell everyone what had happened at Regina's, henry bless him must have known Emma was thinking and worrying for he kept quiet the whole ride back.

Back at Regina's however, all that could be heard was the sound of feet pacing back and forth across the tiled floor. And the mutterings of what could have some people committed to a mental institution for.

"Enemy of my enemy. A temporary truce. Regain some of henry's love. Work together, to get rid of rumple, work together with snow. Snow the woman who had betrayed her all those years ago. No she couldn't, she wouldn't." every time Regina thought about it and decided she couldn't work with snow not even to regain the love of a child who had been hers or to possibly save her own life. She would start back at the beginning of her insane ramblings

"Enemy of my enemy. A temporary truce. Regain some of henry's love. Work together to get rid of rumple, work together with snow. Snow the woman who had betrayed her all those years ago. No she couldn't, she wouldn't."

After about the twentieth time, the insane mutterings went through her head. Regina stopped pacing. Could she forget the past temporarily and work with them. Was she willing to try? Was henry worth it, even if she never had him as her son again was he worth doing this to regain some sort of love from him? Could she forget it all to get rid of rumple "bloody" stiltskin?

COULD SHE DO IT? WOULD SHE DO IT?

* * *

A LITTLE SOMETHING FROM ME

i am uploading this now, as tomorrow i am not going to be in, depending on time i may upload another tomorrow if not Sunday afternoon for sure. i thought it was time to bring in another major player. so next chapter we will definitely have to hear from the evil queen.

PS thanks for all the reviews i have received so far. none bad at the moment so lets see if i can keep the good mo-jo going. hope to hear more.


	7. THE EXPLAINATION

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: Emma offers a temporary truce to the evil queen, and wonders how everyone will react.

When the bug pulled up outside of the apartment Emma took a deep breath before turning of the ignition. "ok Kidd let's get u and the stuff inside, because all though I don't mind you wearing my t-shits it really isn't a good look for you" she smirked at him, and he just rolled his eyes at her. Before Emma could even lift the 2 small cases from the trunk of the car Snow and James where there. James grabbing the cases handles as snow ushered them inside. It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes.

"I did tell you we would be fine, at Regina's. You didn't have to sit and watch out the window for the car you know." Emma had told the both as they walked into the apartment.

"Emma I am sorry your fath…. Charming told me not to but I could help it. I was worried and I knew we said we wouldn't push things but friends worry about friends and…" Emma interrupted snow, she was getting flustered and all though Emma wasn't sure if she would ever truly be able to think of snow and James as her mum and dad. She did like it that someone cared about her, truly cared. Not just to worry that she was in danger but the then worry that by worrying, they might have caused Emma to feel trapped.

"It's ok; I get it you worry that's what you do. It's new to me but it's something I could get used to and yes friends worry about each other. No harm done." To prove her point Emma hugged her, in a friendly, family type of way. Emma waited until henry went upstairs with his bags to get some of his own clothes on, before telling snow and James about her offer to Regina.

"I need to tell you something but before you interrupt please hear me out." When there was no reply from either person just a look of waiting on the faces she continued. "Regina says rumplestiltskins has brought magic here to storybrooke. She says that's his thing all powerful, magic." she to a deep breath before she told them the rest " get rid of rumplestiltskins" Emma had said it so quick that the words had formed one whole word. She waited for one of them to say something but they just looked at each other.

"Emma honey" her father started "can you please repeat what we just said I didn't quite catch it."

Emma knew she had to say it so they could hear and understand but she really didn't want to.

"Regina has her magic back so I…I offered her a temporary truce so that we could work together to get rid of the common enemy which happens to be rumplestiltskin. If he has all this magic I thought that for the moment she would be a big help." Whilst she had spoken her gaze had gone to her feet. Like a child he knew they had done wrong and was awaiting their punishment. She didn't even have the time to bring her gaze back up before James started.

"YOU WHAT. HOW COULD YOU? SHE HAS TRIED TO KILL AND DESTROY YOUR MOTHERS LIFE SO MANY TIMES I CAN'T COUNT. THAT WOMAN IS EVIL INCARNATE." James felt snows hand on his arm and realized that he had been shouting. Henry had come halfway down the stairs, and was obviously worried, Emma was still finding the floor interesting and snow gave him a sad smile. He tried to calm down but he couldn't his daughter had made a deal with he couldn't say devil because Regina would scare the devil himself should they meet. He just sat down, defeated and dejected of what was going on now.

"Emma what did she say. Did she agree and please you have to have more of a reason than you have given us to why you would do it. I know she can't be your favorite person at the moment so please I would like to understand." Snow said softly. Emma raised her head, and then as if remembering that she was 28years old not 8 she raised her chin and went to defend her actions. As she started to talk henry came and sat by her feet. Between her legs, so she could run her fingers through his hair as she spoke.

"She didn't really say anything I have given her until tomorrow night to let me know. But you're right she isn't my favorite person she poisoned henry. But apart from the fairies who have magic. I mean from what I remember of the story's I read about you all the only ones with magic was rumplestiltskin, the fairy's and Regina. She said that the magic is confined to storybrooke. So he can't leave and use it anywhere else. But…but… but my family is in storybrooke. My son. My friends and both of you. The only way I could see to get rid of rumplestiltskin was to fight fire with fire. And not only that but if Regina agrees to this and helps at least we then know all we have to do is worry about him and not worry about both of them trying to kill everyone."

"I still don't like it Emma I don't. I will go and call a meeting for later this evening so you can tell everyone about this." With that said James left to go inform everyone that that would be meeting later this evening at granny's.

Emma lifted her chin a little higher. She could understand why James was pissed but could he try to understand her. "Mar…snow please I know what she had done to you. But if she is on our side, for this we have a better chance of coming through this without too many people getting hurt. But not only that she…she raised henry and if she does work with us I know that she would do anything in her power to protect him. I am not you or James. I don't have to think about the good of the kingdom. All I need to think about is how to protect my son, my family. The only sure way of protecting him would be to leave storybrooke so rumplestiltskins could ever touch him. But if id di that I would be leaving everyone I care about, I would be leaving you in the hands of a man who was a sinister sneaky psychopath before he got his power back so now he would be worse." She took a deep breath and tried a different tactic "you sent me away to protect me from a curse, to enable me to be able to help you all. You did it because of love. I love my son and I have to protect him, but I also love…care about you to. I can't protect him and worry about you all. If you had to choose between leaving everyone you care about to protect your child, or making a deal with Regina which you knew would let you stay and help everyone you care about, and protect your child at the same time what would you do." Emma waited for snows reply but instead of words. Snow got up stepped towards her and placed a gently kiss on Emma's forehead. When snow pulled back she finally spoke. "I am so proud of you Emma, and have no fear your father will come round."

For the rest of the day Emma kept away from snow and James who had come back 2 hours after he had left. She stayed with henry for the most part. Henry hadn't said anything to her about Regina, even though she knew he had an opinion on it. It was almost time for them to go to granny's when snow came up and sent henry down to his grandfather. The first thought through Emma's head was O OH, what had she done now. Snow sat on the bed whilst Emma made sure she was presentable. She was going to have to face everyone after all.

"Emma, don't be worried when we get there just tell them straight and to the point, they may not like it very much but you are my daughter and I am my fathers. They all remember him for the good king he was, and although Regina had tried to turn them against me they never did, the people who will be there are not only my friends but they are like family. That is why I believe they follow charming and I. we don't rule over them although we can. Even Ella and Prince Thomas, who have their own kingdom, Are still apart of my fathers. My father's kingdom had always been the mightiest. So the other kingdoms would look to him when they needed. You may not feel as if you are my daughter. But that doesn't change the fact that you are and those people, will follow you were ever you go as long as to tell them all the reasons why you believe this is the only way. You are their princess, and heir to the main kingdom of our home."

Snow left and Emma muttered into the mirror before she walked downstairs to join the others. "Yeah no pressure there, huh princess."

GRANNY'S

The whole of the dinner was filled with abuzz. Emma had just told them she had offered a truce to Regina. But before she could elaborate they had started. Snow had grasped her hand to give her confidence even James looked at her as if she could do this, which was definitely a big turned around from this morning. What had snow said. She was about to interrupt the people she had grown to know quite well. So she could explain why she had done it. That was when she noticed henry walking towards the counter.

When henry reached the counter he stood up on it. "HEY" he shouted but no-one in the room even looked in his direction, Emma was obviously about to come and get him so he really, really shouted this time.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME." The whole room turned then and stared at this 10 year old boy on top of the counter. "Thank you" henry continued. "I know you guys don't like this very much, and hey neither do I, but she's my mum and I trust her. She saved me; she broke the curse which if she hadn't you would all be here not remembering who you really are. So why don't you listen to her, let her explain. I believe in her even though I don't like this. I BELIEVE IN HER."

Emma, snow and James beamed with pride at the boy.

"Thanks henry." Emma started to explain her reason to the others. The same reasons she had given to snow earlier. No one spoke after she had explained. And Emma could figure out if that was good or bad. You could have heard a pin drop in that room. So she decided to add a little extra to her explanation "I am not asking anyone here to forgive or even forget what she has done. I would have no right to do that. All I ask is that for short time we put her being the enemy to the back of our minds, so we can get rid of a bigger problem. You have all been here for 28years because of her, and I do understand that, more than most now, because if she hadn't have done this I would have had parents for 28 years and not people who just wanted the money that a kid could bring to their home if they told the state they would look after them. The same people that would spend the money they got on drugs and alcohol, and leave the kids they had taken to be there maids and fend for themselves. Because of Regina I didn't have a family, and then when I came here and started to get close to my family she tried to hurt them. I understand why it is hard to even think about working with her. My point is though that you have all had issues with her for years and years and years. But rumplestiltskin is different you had him looked up once, because he is worse than evil. Regina thinks she has a reason to destroy you all because of snow. Whereas rumple, well he didn't need a reason to do anything to you but he did it anyway. And now he has a reason to want everyone dead. You imprisoned him."

Ella the nineteen year old who snow had told her had been one of her closest friends stepped towards Emma. She bowed her head slightly before turning to the others in the room.

"Henrys right we don't have to like this, but if princess Emma feels this is the best way than I for one will stand by her. Before she believed in the curse, before she believed in us. She faced rumple so that I could have and keep Alexandra; I owe my daughter's life to Emma. As we all do, we would still be here completely oblivious if she had not fulfilled her destiny."

Snow's best friends than decided she too wanted a say. But instead of addressing the room she spoke with Emma. "Emma the things the queen has done none of us will ever forget or forgive. But I trust your mother with my life, and as her daughter I would willing give mine to protect you. I believe in you princess Emma, and from what I know of you from these last few months I know that you will never give up on what you believe in. you helped Ella when you hadn't even known her. you trusted me to help with you investigation to clear snows name, about killing Katherine, and you had never once backed down against Regina when it came to henry or doing the right thing. If as you said want to protect all of us and Regina's help is the best way to do that. Then I believe you, and I am glad to call you my friend, because friends like you are a very rare find. You could leave storybrooke with henry and let us fight against both Regina and rumplestiltskin, as they were our problem before you were born. And they are also our problem now since you don't remember our world, as for your whole life this world has been yours. You however have your parents' genes. Their loyalty to each other and to us has always been a gift to be cherished. You staying here with us joining us just proves you are truly apart of them, for you have inherited their loyalty. You are what you should have always been. A princess of our world, a princess to our… your people."

Emma didn't know what to say. Not that she could say anything her throat felt as if it had closed up. She smiled at red, in thanks. As she felt her mother place a comforting hand against her back and thank red for her words, the people in the dinner all raised to their feet and pledge there allegiance to Emma. With a chorus of "PRINCESS EMMA THE SAVOUR." Emma just hoped she could be what they all seem to believe so was. Live up to the name.

They all left the dinner henry had taken snows hand and James had fallen into step with Emma, on the walk back home. Emma started to feel overwhelmed, with all that had happened over the last few days. Being left alone with her thoughts since no one was talking was not something Emma could handle. All those people had put the lives in her hands. Emma hadn't even been able to protect herself very well over the years, and now not only did she have a son to protect but all the people of this town were counting on her. Emma hadn't realized they had reached home or even gotten into the apartment she had been so deep in thoughts about her failings, her past. A past she had never wanted to revisit but now wouldn't escape her. She hadn't paid any attention to anything, she was in auto pilot. Snow or James or even henry might have been speaking to her but she hadn't heard a sound as she climbed the stairs and got into bed. Henry must have come up after she had fallen asleep. Because when she woke from a nightmare she hadn't had, in almost 11 years came to her. She had felt her at her side. She needed a drink to settle her nerves. She carefully as not to wake her sleeping child and made her way downstairs.

She was just pouring the malt scotch into a glass when she heard "you want to talk about why your face is showing the traces of your tears." It was snow, snow had stood not far from Emma, she wanted so badly to go and wrap her arms around her daughter but she wasn't sure what was the matter or if Emma would except it, so she fought against her instincts and stood exactly where she was. Emma didn't say a word she just picked up her glass and walked passed snow towards to sofa. But as she passed her hand took hold of snows hand just for a second before realizing it. Snow took that as a sign Emma didn't want to be alone.

They both sat of the sofa not talking; snow was waiting for Emma to say something. Snow you instantly that there was something very wrong with her daughter, because Emma had moved slightly on the sofa and put down her glass before laying her head in snows lap. Snow brushed Emma's hair with her hand, and watched as Emma's eyes started to close.

"I am afraid. Everyone thinks I can protect them. They are relying on me. But the truth is…the truth is I am no savior. How can I be when I have never been able to save myself." That was the only words snow had gotten, and she knew the only reason she had gotten them was because Emma was half asleep at the time. Snow lent down towards the sleeping woman in her lap and kissed her forehead gently.

Snow doubted Emma would even remember she had spoken to her in the morning. There was so much about her own daughter she didn't know and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to. From what Emma had just said some so terrible had happened to her that had made its way back to Emma because of this situation. Snow may not want to hear everything that Emma had ever had to endure over the last 28 years but she knew she had to hear it if Emma was ever willing to open up to her. In time she hopes she would, but for now all she could do was be here for Emma, whenever Emma needed her to be.

Morning and James found Emma curled up in snows lap and snow with one over gently over Emma whilst the other hand was resting upon Emma head. Both completely unaware they were being watch since they were both enveloped in sleep.

Emma must have had a bad night and need snow. He had heard Emma cry out and then the footsteps coming down the stairs, but before he could have moved snow had already gotten up and put on her robe. She had moved the covers as soon as Emma's cry had reached their room, and been dressed by the time Emma's gentle footsteps had stopped soundly on the stairs. Henry however was nowhere to been seen. He must have been in an extremely deep sleep not to have heard his mother's cry.

Upstairs henry had just woken up. His mother must still be downstairs with snow. He had been woken up by Emma last night. He had heard her crying and talking in her sleep. She must have been thinking about when that guy she had told them about was hitting her because she just kept say "please don't. Please stop, no please." He had snuggled closer hoping he could help calm her down but then well she cried out. He had frozen. He felt her move but pretended to be asleep she would feel bad if she thought she had woken him up. When she got up and left, he finally opened his eyes. He heard her feet on the stairs, then a cupboard open so he went to make sure she was ok. When he got to the top of the stairs he had seen her sitting with snow. He knew she would be ok then she had her mum. Everyone needed there mum after a bad dream.

"Your mums asleep on the sofa with snow, henry. So you want to come and see if granny can get us some breakfast, we can even bringing some back for those two." James was at the door so henry got up and got dressed. After a quick note had been written they both made their way to the dinner for breakfast.

When Emma started to come out of the fog of sleep, the first thing she knew was there was an arm over her, basically imprisoning her. But she wasn't afraid. She opened her eyes.

Wait why was she here downstairs. Why was she sleeping on the sofa? She went to straighten her neck a little and found snow very much asleep. Wait what had happened last night. Her head in snows lap. The last thing she remembered was going to bed. So how did she…OH SHIT. The nightmare. Emma could feel the panic rising through her body. It had started in her toes and was with lightning speed seeping throughout her entire body.

The nightmare. What had she done? What had she said to snow…her mother about It.? She couldn't remember. She could only hope she for once had kept her mouth firmly shut.

Snow didn't need to be worrying about her. They all needed to be focusing in rumple, today was Regina's last day to make up her mind about the truce. That's what they all needed to focus on. Not her past and not that nightmare. She hoped she hadn't let anything slip out last night.

Snow didn't need to know. NOT NOW, NOT EVER if Emma could help it.


	8. THE TRUTH COMES OUT

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: Emma hopes she hasn't mentioned her nightmare. Regina's last day to decide, what she is going to do.

Emma stayed on the sofa just letting the warmth of snows embrace comfort her before she sneaked out from beneath the arm and made her way to the kitchen. She checked the water level in the kettle before turning it on, since she would pour snow a cup of coffee when she did her own. That was when she saw the note.

My love

Took henry to get breakfast, you and Emma looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you, and if I had made breakfast with you both in there it would have woken. We will fetch your breakfast back with us. We shouldn't be too long.

Love your Charming

XXXXXX

Emma smiled; her parents were like teenagers, where love was that all powerful all-consuming feeling. Guess that's what it must be like, true love. Consuming and powerful. She doubted she would ever find out though. Emma was pulled from her musings as the kettle clicked off. She had the two mugs ready, and had begun pouring them. When snow let Emma know she was now in the land of the living.

"Morning is one of them for me or are you planning to inhale both coffees this morning." Her soft laughter filled the apartment. Emma chuckled. As it was becoming a fast ritual. Snow insinuating that Emma inhaled her coffee, before she was able to function in the morning.

"I do believe we have already covered this topic. I. do. Not. Inhale. Coffee. I just don't like it to go cold on me, unlike some people I know." Emma smirked and stuck out her tongue. A very juvenile antic but it seemed appropriate at the time. Emma watch as snow gracefully rose from the sofa and came towards her. Emma's thoughts started, at first it was how anyone could get up so easily after sleeping sat up in a position like the one snow had been in. but as snow came closer Emma's thought started to turn to panic. What if I said something last night what if she knows? I couldn't handle talking about it, and she would want to talk. Does she feel responsible for it, cause it wasn't her fault. Due to her increasing state of panic she hadn't noticed snow had reached her side and was taking the cup of steaming coffee. "And for your information. I don't like cold coffee either. I just happen to like savoring the taste of it on my tongue, instead of trying to get the buzz from it as quickly as possible. Oh and by the way next time we have a sleep over on the sofa. It is your turn to sit up, my neck is killing me." Snow had tried so hard to keep a straight face but she just couldn't do it. Emma and she started to laugh. Not just small laughter either but full blown belly laughter.

Snow had guessed Emma had wanted to discuss last night she didn't broach the subject. If Emma wanted her to know she would tell her. It did upset snow terribly though. She hadn't had a mother to confide in, because her biological mother had passed away when she was still oh so young and her step mother. A woman, who she had loved and looked up to once, was none other than the evil queen. She had hoped she would be the type of mother to her child as she had wanted and needed. A mother who wasn't only a mother, but a friend too. She was Emma's friend or at least she had been a true friend until the curse. Now they were friends with underling issues. No matter how much snow wanted to be a mother to Emma, not just a friend she wasn't sure that would ever happen. Not in her lifetime.

Emma relaxed whilst the both reclaimed a sitting position of the sofa. Snow hadn't mentioned last night in any way except in fun, so she couldn't have said anything. The women were sat in silence when henry and James walked in with breakfast. Emma had felt bad about not being with henry last night. She was his mother and she was supposed to make sure he was ok after everything he had gone through, but no she couldn't control herself last night, but to not have seen him this morning and told him something, anything that would let him know her being downstairs had nothing to do with him was hard. "Say Kidd what did you bring, I could feel my body wasting away from starvation."

Henry wasn't sure why she was trying too hard to be funny with him but he figured it had to be important and he should just go with it. "Ok whatever. First if you had been that hungry you would have called red and told her to tell us your guys were coming to join us, or secondly you could have just gotten up and cooked breakfast." Henry then got a very smug, you are going to get it look when he made his next statement. "That is if you can cook. I have only ever seen you with food from granny's, food snow cooked, an apple and the apple turnover my mu…. Regina made. So I guess it is possible that you either can't cook or are really bad at it so you don't cook." Henry hadn't prepared for Emma to launch an attack. But somehow she had him pinned to the floor and was tickling him. Which she claimed she wouldn't stop, not until he begged for mercy.

Snow and James left the two of them on the floor and decided to sort out the breakfast goodies that had been brought back for Emma and snow. When snow came through with her breakfast and James carrying Emma's the saw henry sat on top of Emma tickling her and although Emma pretended to put up a fight the could tell her heart wasn't in it and she was loving every second of henry trying to get her to submit to him. Emma's stomach must have known there was food because mid tickle her stomach had let out a growl. "See Kidd told you I was wasting away from starvation." Henry just laughed and hugged his mother before he let her up to go eat.

REGINAS MANSION

Regina knew this was it she had to decide today if she was going to help them or try and sneak away whilst they kept that imp busy, too busy to think about killing her because of what she did to belle.

She hadn't slept last night, every time she thought she could shut her eyes and find sleep. Snows face was there, telling her that she had told the secret she promised to keep. She would then see her mother's face behind snow, smiling at her. But what had really haunted her and chased away sleep was Daniel, the man she had loved, the man who had literally had his heart ripped out of his chest because of his love for her. No not because of love, and not because of her, it was because of snow. Snow and her damned big mouth.

Because of snow she had lost Daniel, had had to kill her father and now it was snows fault she was losing not she had lost henry. If snow hadn't have found her true love, a true love Regina herself had been denied. The snow wouldn't have had Emma and Emma would have come here to take away henry, her son. As she thought about all the ways snow had ruined her life. She realized one thing if snow hadn't have found true love, hadn't have had Emma. Then Regina would have henry. No Emma meant, no henry. But that isn't right either. She would still have had a henry it just would have been the henry she loved. It would have been another male child. Rumplestiltskin could have gotten another child for her.

Wait that slimy imp. He had done it on purpose he had to have known about Emma and her having a child, he was probably the one who had had the blasted book made and left in snows perception. Bring the savior's child her, make sure he got the book. This would then ensure that the savior came here to break the curse. But why bring magic, why not just make it so we all returned. Oh that imp so need to be killed, and kill him she would. But how could she even think about helping snow. No matter what that imp had done snows crimes are worse. They both had to suffer, and she would make sure they did.

Regina had made up her mind now. It was time to form her plan. An exceptional and elaborate plan.

SNOWS APARTMENT

It was almost lunch and Emma had decided to prove to henry that she could cook, and was pretty good at it. It wasn't anything fancy just some baked chicken, a small salad and potato wedges. Everything was prepared the salad in the fridge the wedges just need to be put in the oven in 15mins so that they would be perfectly golden and crispy by the time the chicken was ready. Henry, snow and James were in the dining room putting together a jigsaw puzzle. As Emma was about to take over some drinks to them and to let them know dinner would be served in about 30mins. A knock at the door sounded. Since she was on her feet and already moving she answered it.

"Hi, nothing wrong is there. Wait sorry please come in."

Emma was followed further into the room when they had henry snow and James lifted their head from the puzzle. Before anyone else could speak James did. "GET OUT AND STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY"

Emma and henry looked at each other in confusion whereas snow well she was shocked. She didn't understand why James was reacting this way. They were friends they had helped save Emma. She became very worried when James got to his feet and started to approach the new comers.

"James please, calm down. Go sit back near snow and hear him out." "STEP ASIDE ELLA I DON'T WANT THEM HERE AND I DEFINITELY DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING EITHER OF THEM HAVE TO SAY." James' voice was raised and even through his rage Ella knew she had nothing to fear from him so she stood her ground. "Ella please stand aside." James was calming down but every time he glanced towards them you could see the hatred in his eyes. "No James they asked us to come here with them. He needs to apologize to you so please Prince James can't you just hear him out." Ella had used James' title to hopefully get him to think sensibly. But it hadn't helped in fact you could tell he want blood for what they had done. "What they think the word SORRY is going to make things right. Change the outcome, change the past. 28 years of suffering. 28 years. Ella I don't care what they came to say because SORRY, won't cut it. Do you hear me SORRY WILL NOT CHANGE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"

James was still in fight and protect mode. When he felt her step up to, then stop by his side. He was still thoroughly surrounded by his anger when he heard her speak.

"Gepetto, Pinocchio what have you to be sorry for? I… no we owe you our daughters life."

Emma and henry had realized that James had obviously found out about Pinocchio being sent through the wardrobe. But snow did know that yet. Emma nudged henry towards snow as she went to get gepetto and Pinocchio out of the apartment. James definitely wasn't in the mood to talk.

When snows words penetrated James brain he remembered he had told snow, he hadn't told her that the only thing they owed those two for was the fact that their daughter hadn't grown up with a mother, and they owed them for all the suffering their child had been through, even though she had still yet to tell them it all. He knew what she had told them wasn't the worst of it.

Emma was just about to tell Pinocchio to get his father out of here and come back when James had had time to come to terms with everything when she heard gepetto say. "I made a deal with the blue fairy. I would only build the wardrobe if Pinocchio could go through to. I sent him through after you had given birth knowing that only Emma could go next and not the both of you. I had asked my son…"

"Stop, just stop." Snow cried out softly. The tears now streaming down her face. The pain she was feeling shown clearly, and if you listened hard enough you would swear you could hear her heart breaking. James turned to comfort his wife; he knew what she was feeling. Henry had clung to snows waist as soon as he had felt the tremors starting to make their way through her body. Emma knew as snows daughter she should go to her tell her that it's ok that she ok. But Emma couldn't and a friend wouldn't interfere between a husbands effort to console his wife.

"Pinocchio please, you need to go. She can't take this at the moment. Please, I will show you out." Pinocchio nodded and took a gently hold of his father. He was visibly shaken by both James' and snow reaction. Remorse shown clearly by the old man's facial expression. As they started to towards the door. It opened

"I do hope I am not interrupting but miss swan did say she wanted my decision by tonight."

Regina's cold voice sounded throughout the apartment like a mega phone being used with and echo effect on it. The smile she wore told everyone in the room she was glad she had decided to come right now. Just so she could see snow in so much pain.

ATHORS NOTE

Ok guys I know the chapter is one of my shorter ones. But I couldn't bring myself to let anyone know what Regina has in store. So I have already started the next chapter so it begins where this one leaves off. But here's the thing I am taking a page out of Regina's book and being evil. Chapter 9 all though I will finish it tonight will not be uploaded until tomorrow. But please feel free to shout at me. The more shouting I get for this chapter. The more I know I did a good job of keeping you guys on the edge of your seat. But if you don't wish to shout at me reviews are always welcome.

I would like thank itsthatnathan for his correction of gepetto's name.


	9. THE ANSWER

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: Snow has just found out about gepetto and Pinocchio. Then with the true timing of an evil queen, Regina chose that moment to come in. to tell everyone if she accepts or rejects the truce.

Regina was silently loving the fact snow was falling apart before her eyes. She just wished she knew why and who had done it so she could offer her congratulations.

"Miss Swan I do believe it was your command that I inform you of my discussion today. But it seems my timing is most unfortunate." Emma really wanted to smack that smug looking smirk clean off Regina's face, and by the looks of the people whom had accompanied gepetto and Pinocchio here they wanted to do the same thing.

"No Regina, don't worry yourself is I said today was you deadline. But if you will excuse me a second, this is, for the moment between you and I." Emma smiled sweetly at her before turning towards her parents and henry. James will you and snow take henry in your room please. Snow knew she was trying to protect her as much as henry. So she allowed charming and henry to lead the way. Emma wasn't surprised to find no-one else had left, but she was surprised to notice they had all taken a very defensive position, between her and Regina. Regina too had noticed. They barely knew Emma but already they seemed to be willing to risk their lives for a woman up until 2 days ago didn't even believe they existed.

Red and that despicable dwarf grumpy had definitely claimed her as snow's daughter their loyalty to snow was clearly written in their loyalty to her daughter. "So miss swan."

"That's princess swan to you." Red said very quickly and then as intended so added as an afterthought "your majesty" Emma's hand found its way to reds shoulder. If Regina wasn't here to except her truce it wasn't a good idea for red to piss her off.

"Tell you what Regina, since I have no intentions of calling you your majesty lets drop the miss swan crap and stick to Regina and Emma." "So what have you decided are you in or are you out. "

"Oh miss sorry Emma nothing is ever as simple as it seems. You see, rumple wants me dead, as do half of the people you expect me to take sides with. How can I be sure that they wouldn't kill me? Kill me before I could even think about helping. But even if they don't and they really do want my help what is to stop them from taking advantage of the situation, so rumple has injured me but his death is imminent how do I know that they wouldn't kill me then whilst I am in a weakened state."

"Regina all I can do is give you my word that whilst in agreement to us none of us will harm you as long as you harm none of them."

"Your word princess Emma isn't worth the paper it is written on. For all I know you could be simply wanting me to fight that imp and have it so none of you have to whilst praying we kill each other."

"It's called trust Regina. You would have to trust me to fight alongside you against him, trust my word that as long as you are not the threat to us we will not be a threat to you."

"Trust you. What would you know of trust? I trusted her once and the price I had to pay for trusting her was greater than you could imagine. And you are her daughter. So trusting in you is about as useful to me as your word is."

"I will say this only once Regina I was going to kill you when I found out that you had poisoned henry, and that you couldn't reverse it. I didn't kill you then not because I didn't want to but because for 10 years you were his mother. If he would have died and stayed dead I would have killed you I gave you my word on that before you sent me down to face that dragon." Emma paused and took a deep steadying breath. Just thinking about what she had done to henry made her skin crawl.

"If I refused to kill you on the off chance that henry would wake up, just so I dint have to be the one to tell him that the woman he had loved for 10 years was dead and I had killed her. Why in the hell would I kill you willing now whilst he is very much alive and well? I asked for your help, so together we can get rid of a common enemy and preferably without henry losing me or you. Should rumplestiltskin kill you it wouldn't be from the lack of me trying not to let him, it would just be unfortunate. The thing is this truce is a lot more dangerous for me than it is for you. I have no doubts that if it came down to watching rumplestiltskin kill me even if you had the chance to stop him, or stop him. You would choose to watch me die before you did anything about him. As you said a couple of days ago while I'm alive henry will never be yours."

Regina thought about it you could see she was actually considering watching Emma die and having henry back. Emma however was a step ahead of her.

"If that happens though Regina you still would get henry, he is my son and that makes him snows grandson, if my death does occur it will be her henry belongs to and sure as hell not you. This truce was about getting rid of rumple and maybe making henry realize you can be good, when you want, remember how much you loved him. To make him forget that for a few minutes you his mother of 10 years actually killed him."

No-one in the room had said a word they had just watched the interaction between the two women. Henrys two mothers. One his adoptive mother and the other his biological mother. Not one of them could imagine having Regina on the same side of this, and they definitely couldn't imagine not wanting to kill her but if Emma had given her word, they would follow it. She was snow and Prince James' daughter.

Both women where now silent, almost weighing the other up. But to the others the silence in this room was deafening. Finally Regina spoke "you have a deal miss swan, but keep her away from me I will not be responsible for having to protect her. I did that once, I saved her from a runaway horse. I learnt from my mistake. A mistake I will not repeat. So keep her away from me."

"Don't worry Regina I would not let you, never mind want you to be the one to protect my mother. Where my mother is concerned I wouldn't trust you as far as I could spit." Emma hadn't realized she had done it, but both red and Ella had picked up on it. So had Regina. It was the first time Emma had openly claimed snow as her mother, and as only a child could, she had fiercely staked her claim on her mother. But she had not done it only once she had claimed her mother opening in front of them all twice.

Red and ell had both spoken to snow about Emma and how things had been going. Snow had said they were friends and she was fine if that was all they ever could be. She would have learnt to accept it. Ella and red wasn't so sure snow would have to accept Emma as only a friend. It looked as if Emma was truly starting to come to terms with snow as her mother. Maybe after this war Emma would be able to admit to both herself and snow that she didn't just want a friendship, she wanted a mother.

Regina just smile and told them that they could use her home as a meeting ground it was better protected than granny's. They just had to let her know when they would be meeting. With that she turned and left. The others also decided that since Regina had gone they should leave. Emma had to be worrying about the three who hadn't been present for this but had been securely and safely tucked away in another room. Red was the last one to say goodbye. Before she made her move to catch up with granny, who had exited a few moments before. She told Emma to be careful. They would all do want Emma wanted them to, with regards to the evil queen but they all knew her so well and she was up to something. Emma hated it but she was in agreement with red Regina maybe willing to help but she did have ulterior motives. Emma just didn't know what that motive was yet. She bid red goodbye and told her she would be very careful when it came to Regina.

Now here comes the hard part Emma thought as she closed the door. Now it was Time to find out how snow is holding up. She walked into the room, to find snow clung to James. Her body still shaking from the amount of emotional upheaval she had had today. Henry was distraught, and looking lost sat next to snow holding her hand. Emma walked in but snow never lifted her head from James's shoulder. Emma climbed over the bed so she could sit behind henry. Her legs either side of his. Not a word had been said from any of them. Henry lent back so he could feel the warmth of his mother's body at his back. Emma wrapped one arm round his middle and placed a soft hand on snows back. Still snow never moved. Henry didn't let go of snows hand and James had moved one of his hand that had been hold snow to him just a little so he could cover the hand Emma had placed on snows back. Emma couldn't have told you how long they sat there all connected by touch, in some way. But Emma could tell you it had to have been quite a while. For before long the smell of burning wafted up her nostrils. James looked at Emma; Emma looked as if she had just been hit round the head, and forced to remember something. Henry managed to maneuver his neck to look at his mum. He hadn't meant to do it. He knew now was not the time for it but the words just slipped out, breaking the silence in the room. "And I thought you said you could cook."

Emma just throw two words at him as she took off running for the kitchen "SHUT UP" snow who hadn't noticed the smell seem to be brought back to earth when Emma shouted, and ran from the bedroom. Henry hadn't been able to stop the laughter from bubbling up to the surface. All that could be heard from the kitchen was a few damns, a well the chicken is now officially dead and Emma saying "oh shit" a couple of hundred times. In the bedroom snows bright red eyes, and blurry vision located henry who was trying so hard not to let his laughter be noticed. Who just said one word whilst looking deeply ashamed? "Sorry" he hung his head and the laughter within him had dead as soon as he had noticed that snow had noticed he was laughing. Now wasn't the time for laughing. James gave him a sympathetic smile, telling henry who knew he hadn't done it on purpose. Snow was trying to escape the snare that was charming's arms. She smiled gently at him when he reluctantly let her go. Henry was a little unsure of her at this point. He was afraid her had upset her worse. To reassure him that she was ok and he hadn't done anything wrong snow kissed his forehead gently, and whispered words that she knew would let henry know she wasn't mad at him. "Guess breaking a curse is easier for your mother than serving a decent lunch." She gave him a bright smile as he started to chuckle. But Emma who had finally come back and stood in the doorway could see it hadn't managed to reach her eyes. "Hey in my defense all I had to do was kiss my kid, to break a curse. And that is no hardship. Now cooking that is where it gets tricky. There is always something that can get in the way. A group of people coming in and the evil queen." Emma knew she was walking a fine line, which if she didn't pull this off correctly could cause more heart ache to snow. But she had to try. "Who by the way has agreed to help and most importantly if I am a princess why the hell should I have to cook? Don't we have people to do that." She had put her best snooty accent on. The fine line she had been walking was no longer there. She had pulled it off. James laughed henry fell off the bed laughing and snow the smile she wore managed to reach her eyes. "Emma honey when get back to our kingdom I promise you, you will never be allowed near the kitchens. I can just imagine it now. Neither the evil queen nor rumplestiltskin could destroy this kingdom but one lunch made by Princess Emma has officially brought around the end of an era, for she has burnt the castle to the ground." Emma had no comeback for that. Mind you she wouldn't have been able to say it even if she thought of it. She was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. She wasn't sure henry was breathing since he was still on the floor laughing even hard than before. James was trying to contain his laughter but wasn't succeeding very well. Snow was the only one who hadn't laughed. But at least she had her smile back. Snow gets from the bed, stepped over henry and walked to the door. Emma sobered very quickly, afraid that maybe snow was just a real good actress and Emma had failed miserably with her attempt to cheer her up. She needn't have worried for snow smiled kissed her cheek gently and whispered in her ear. "I'll cook lunch but you can help with dinner if you like"

REGINAS MANSION

When Regina returned home she allowed herself to recall the image of snow stood in James arms completely broken. That was one memory she would cherish. Emma had given her something else to think about today. Her plan had been to go there this afternoon and turn down the truce, to bide her time and when Emma and the others were occupied she was going to take henry and run. She had already thought of a way to make him forget about everything that had happened from the point he had been given that book. Forget storybrooke, forget Emma bloody swan but most importantly forget that she had been responsible for his death no matter how temporary it had been. Plans however do change. Oh she was still going to get henry and make him forget but she had realized something the thought alone of losing your child was enough to tear a person apart. When she had seen henry laying there pale and dead. Had been the worse heartache she had ever known. She had loved her father and had worshiped him but his death hadn't hurt like that. Not even watching her mother tear out denials heart had been able to surpass the feelings she felt watching them turn off those machines and seeing henry's lifeless body. The plan she was now thinking off would get her, her son back and destroy snow once and for all. If watching henry, a child who wasn't her blood and cause her greater grief than that of Daniel. The snow watching Emma die would kill her. watching the child she had given birth to, the child she had not been able to hold, watch grow up or even meet again for 28 years die, would not just destroy her it would kill her. Regina felt the joy seeping through veins and the thought of it. She would have her revenge on snow and still get her happy ever after with her son. All she had to do was ensure rumplestiltskin killed Emma. Not so hard really for the imp was pure evil incarnate. She would only have to stay around long enough afterwards to erase henry's memories and watch miss swans death tear snow apart. Oh yes this plan not only could work, but she would make it work. It had to for her to have her happy ending.

SNOWS APARTMENT

Henry and James where back at the table, finishing the forgotten puzzle. While snow and Emma started the dinner for all of them. Snow and Emma worked together perfectly. They really seem like 2 peas in a pod, and the way they knew what the other wanted before they asked proved that they went well together. You know like peas and carrots, or maybe even mother and daughter.

"Emma I need to tell you that if I had known about it I would have made sure I went with you, or your father. We would never have left you to fend"

"Stop, listen none of this is your fault. None of it. if you really want, to do something for me." before Emma could say what snow had inturpted with just one word "ANYTHING" Emma smiled and continued. "Don't regret it, don't even think about it. And most importantly don't wish it had never happen. Because if you do then all you are really doing is wishing and regretting his existence." Emma didn't need to elaborate on who he was. They both knew it was henry. "Look if I had been with you or with James, I wouldn't be me. Yes I will admit I would have been loved and cherished. I have no doubt on that. But as much as I wish I had had someone to love me, to look at me like you're doing now. As if I am the most precious thing in the whole universe. I wouldn't change how I came to be here, or even change it so that Pinocchio did do as his father requested of him. To have him stay and protect me, instead of doing exactly what he did and leaving. If you had been with me or if Pinocchio had stayed with me henry's father would never have….."Emma paused and closed her eyes. "Gotten me pregnant with henry. I know in the end I gave him away. But I never stopped loving him. I tried so hard to forget he existed and for a while I thought it had worked. But then he came to my door, everything I had felt for him came rushing back. I tried to leave and I would have, because I thought he would be better off. Then I got arrested again. So I was more determined to leave and make sure I couldn't hurt him. When I came to your door and you told me that because I had wanted to leave, that that was the very reason I had to stay. I didn't want to stay; I didn't want to see him as a 10year old. I didn't want to get to know him. Because I thought that I would eventually have to leave and I didn't want more memories of him than I already had. More memories that I would have to try and forget."

Snow didn't say anything she just looked at Emma and her unspoken question Emma had seemed to understand and answered with a slight nod of her head and a smile. So snow moved and gently hugged Emma. She had wanted to do that all day; she had needed to feel Emma in her arms since she had found out about gepetto. Snow hadn't known that gepetto had told his son to watch over her infant daughter. As much as she wanted to hate the man she couldn't. He just wanted to make sure his son was safe, as she had wanted to make sure Emma was safe. She couldn't hate Pinocchio either, watching out for a baby was too much to ask of a 7 year old. It hurt that she hadn't been able to be with Emma. But she was right wishing that one thing was different meant that she would be wishing away her grandson. Emma loved him. No matter what type of man his father was, she had said he wasn't a hero but it didn't seem to matter to Emma. She loved him whole heartedly, she loved him because of who he was and because of who she was, she was his mother. She loved him as much as snow loved her, the only difference was, she could only show Emma how she felt at certain times, times like this when Emma was vulnerable and her walls easily penetrated. Snow released Emma, and this time she did speak.

"I would never wish henry away, I just wish there had been a way that you could have had henry, been henry's mum whilst being my daughter." snow turned quickly away from Emma. She knew that one phrase had crossed the friendship line ever so slightly but it had to be said. She needed to tell Emma how much she had wanted and still wanted to be her mother. Now at least snow knew that Emma could understand how she felt about her, how she had wanted to and did still want to be able to love Emma has her child, her little girl because in a very similar way Emma had the same experiences over her own child, over henry.

After dinner Emma sent henry to go shower and get ready for bed. Whilst the three adult tidied away the kitchen, the parents listened to the child. "We need to get a meeting arranged for tomorrow afternoon. Regina said using her place would probably be safer than using granny's, and as much as I hate it, I do agree. We need to start a battle plan. The longer we take to get a strategy the longer it gives him to think of a way to kill us all."

James had agreed to arrange a meeting for 5pm tomorrow all Emma had to do was call Regina and let her know. Once they hadn't finished cleaning. They went to their bedrooms. Snow listens for a while to Emma and henry talking softly to one another. They could only make out a few words. Words like careful, scared and even the word Regina was mentioned a few times. The words they had been able to make out had been henry's, until one of the last words spoken before the soft voices had died down. That word was Emma's, Emma's voice. One word, which even without hearing the sentence held so much power. LOVE. The only word they had heard from Emma was love.

Now the voices had died down snow and James held each other close. It was snows words that gave James great hope. "She is the savior of our whole world, James but I fear the strength of her heart sometimes. When she gives you her heart she gives it completely, I will not let anyone hurt her, charming, we can't let that happen. I don't care if the savior of this world fails. I know our daughter will not. She will not fail because she is putting not only her soul into this but she is putting her heart in it to."

That was what gave James hope. His daughter wasn't as much his as she was his wife's, and when snow put her heart into something she could never fail. His only worry was what strategy they would come up with tomorrow. If it was an all-out war there could be casualties, he could lose his wife, child or grandchild, and the only other way he could think of was much more dangerous than the risk of losing his family, because if they chose the latter option he would most definitely lose one the his girls. He would prefer to go with possibility than with probability. But Emma was her mother's daughter and the choice may not be his to make.


	10. THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: the planning stage of the operation to get rid of rumple.

SNOWS APPARTMENT

James had left, early this morning to let everyone know about the meeting at 5pm. It was a bit confusing to Emma and henry. There was a wonderful invention, called the telephone. But neither had said anything when James had told them he was going to inform everyone. Emma had called Regina to make sure it was alright by her, before he left. Snow was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Henry was sat reading his book. He had told Emma that he would do research of rumple. Emma felt slightly nervous over what was going to happen today. Could she keep the peace between everyone? Could she figure out a way to get rid of rumple and keep everyone safe? Could she act as a buffer between Regina and everyone else, between Regina and snow? Then she remembered something else. They could have a meeting with everyone, not while James obviously wanted to kill gepetto. She had to smile slightly knowing that James had said he would let everyone know about the meeting but she highly doubted he would let Pinocchio or gepetto know about it. She walked to the kitchen and sat on the high bar stool.

"He isn't going to tell them is he?" although it was asked as a question it was more of a statement than anything else. Snow knew Emma was talking about them, she could even think of them as people at the moment.

"No Emma he isn't. Which I think is a good thing. Charming isn't best pleased and he can be quite fierce when it comes down to defending what is his, and you Emma are most definitely his."

James had believed Emma was more like snow, but snow believed she was more like her father. She definitely had a way of charming people into doing exactly what she wanted them to. She had used that on snow last night. Using logic and charm to calm snow down and make her believe that gepetto and Pinocchio truly didn't deserve what she had wanted to do, and definitely not what James would do if he truly lost his temper.

"I can understand his temper Emma. You made me see that regretting what had happened would be a worse fate. But I can't help feeling betrayed by a friend, feeling cheated out of knowing you." "I can try to help charming see things your way but it will take time. It will be harder for him than it is for me. I was with you for 8 months 1 week and 3 day before I had to hand you to your father to protect you from the curse. He only got a few hours of you before he had to let you go. It has to be harder for him than me and it can tell you this is hard, for me to deal with." Emma did understand how hard this must be, for them but they needed everyone, they needed unity against rumple.

A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. The feelings towards gepetto were just that. The weakest link and rumple would find a way to exploit it. Exploit James' feelings towards gepetto and use it against them all.

"Snow they have to be there we need everyone we can get. We need to stand together on this. If he can accept Regina's involvement I need him to except gepetto. I am not asking him to be best friends with them both but we need civility between them if we are going to do this together." Emma pleaded with snow.

"Go call them Emma but all I ask is that they stay away from James and me. I also don't want to hear about it. Ok? Tell them we are there to sort out a plan. Not to go over things that can't be changed. Things I am not yet ready to forgive." Emma smiled and went to go call Pinocchio. She knew her mother would deal with her father. She just had to get Pinocchio to make sure his father kept his trap shut.

PRINCE THOMAS AND ELLAS HOME.

James had informed everyone, everyone except the two traitors of the time the meeting would start. But he had left Thomas for last. He had to speak with someone.

"You have a beautiful daughter Thomas." Thomas never answered James. He knew James need to talk, as did Ella who had just excused herself to go take Alexandra and put her down for a nap.

"Am a wrong to feel betrayed by them Thomas. Is it not understandable that I should feel this way, after what they did?"

"James I understand how you feel. I have a daughter, a daughter that sometime I can't bear to part with, not even to go to work. So I do understand. And yes it is ok to feel betrayed. The problem is I can also see how gepetto must have felt. He had waited so long for a child, a child who could be no more when the curse struck. Can't you see how he felt?"

"I can Thomas and it makes it worse. I understand why he did what he did, but when I think about it I just get so angry, that I don't care what he was feeling. I would never have said I was a bad person but I know that my feelings and actions towards them are making me rethink who I am."

"James don't ever think that. You have always done what is right. Always put the good of the kingdom before your own life. You are one of the noblest people I know. You are the perfect description of all that is good. How you feel and act doesn't make you a bad person James. It makes you a damn good father. You may be royalty, and someone we all look up to and aspire to be like. You being like this just reinforce that fact that you are good. Not only as a prince, but as a father too. If you weren't good James you wouldn't have just hit gepetto or even thrown him out of you house later. You would have run him through, because that is what evil does that don't think about anything they just take revenge."

James thanked Thomas for his kind words, and told him he would see him at the meeting.

When James arrived home he found snow making sandwiches. "Your lunch is in the oven charming. I am just making some things to snack on for when we are at Regina's."

Henry and Emma were nowhere to be seen. But he did need to worry if snow wasn't they he wasn't. After he had eaten lunch he gave snow a hand in which making the goodies for them all at Regina's. By the time they had finished it was almost 4 in the afternoon. They would have to leave shortly. He knew they had to be one of, if not the first one there. This was there doing, and if everyone was going to have to work with Regina then they should be there to reassure them all.

"Hi, I am going upstairs; mum said I had to shower before we left. She is just parking the bug" with that henry ran upstairs to get ready. Emma walked in; her gaze went to the stairs and snow nodded.

"Hey did you let everyone know?" Emma asked James.

"Sure did 5oclock they are all going to be there. If you had needed something you could have asked me to get it while I was out, then you wouldn't have needed to go." James was being charming, but Emma knew she had to tell him where she had been and what she had been doing.

"I didn't need anything, I went to see Pinocchio." She paused and waited for the explosion. So far, so good. "I thought I should be the one to tell them about the meeting today. They will both be there, he gave me his word that the past will not be mentioned." She tried to smile but James face had changed.

"THE PAST. THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO DISCUSS THE PAST. THEY SHOULD EVEN BE THERE, THEY BETRAYED US ONCE AND WHOS TO SAY THEY WONT DO IT AGAIN." Snow placed her hand in his arm and virtually dragged him from the room and into the bedroom. "Emma when you and henry are ready why don't you head down to granny's and get red and granny then head over to Regina's we will meet you there." Snow knew Emma was able to go to Regina's on her own but she didn't like that idea and she couldn't go with her, not at the moment she had to get charming to calm down before they got there.

Snow did speak when they got to the room; she just let charming pace the floor, hoping it would calm him a little. She finally started to speak after she had heard Emma and henry leave the apartment.

"Charming my love you need to calm down."

"Calm down snow that man betrayed us, he didn't tell us that you could have gone with Emma he… he kept that information to himself. How could you have let her go near him and ask him to come and help, he betrayed us once snow he could do it again."

"James do you hear yourself. Yes he betrayed us; yes he denied us the right to be with Emma. And yes he didn't tell us. But James you didn't tell me. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHEN YOU FIRST FOUND OUT. YOU KEPT THAT INFORMATION TO YOURSELF." As snow had planned, that got James' attention.

"I didn't want you to be burdened with it snow I didn't want to hurt you with that information any more than you were already hurting at being apart from her." "I should have told you, I shouldn't have kept it from you. I am sorry. Snow I am truly sorry."

"I am not angry at you charming. I was just saying that we all do things that we wouldn't think of doing when it comes to love. But I know you well what is truly bothering you. Because we both know that we need all the help we can get right now, even if we don't like the people who are helping." He knew she was talking about how she felt having to work with Regina and not only just gepetto and Pinocchio.

He sat there and thought. Thought about if he should tell her what was bothering him. "I just, I just don't know anymore. I believed so blindly that everyone would do anything they could to protect our child. Only to find out that he had denied us the right to be able to be with our child and protect her from whatever horrors she faced in this world. Horrors she had to face alone. The horrors I couldn't protect her from."

Snow understood James' pain. But she also needs to tell him what Emma had told her. Get him to understand things from Emma's view. It hadn't change snows feeling of betrayal but it did help her to realize Emma hadn't blamed her. But before she could try and give James some piece of mind he continued.

"I couldn't protect her snow, and what is worse is that deep down I am relieved that I didn't lose you as well as losing our child. I am relieved that she found us and broke the curse without having one us there. With me losing you. I know it's selfish, and I know that it's wrong to think that way. HOW CAN I CLAIM TO LOVE HER WHEN I FEEL RELIEVED THAT I WASN'T FORCED TO WATCH YOU LEAVE, THAT I WASN'T FORCED TO LOSE YOU." James was in tears now they were flowing freely down his face. "HOW CAN I THINK OF MYSELF AS HER FATHER? I AM NO BETTER THEN ANYONE WHO HAS HURT HER, NO BETTER THEN THAT MR WOODS SHE TOLD US ABOUT." His voice dropped then "in fact I am worse than all of them put together she is my blood and I betrayed her more than anyone of them."

Now snow had the whole truth. "Charming, it is alright to be relived, in away. But you are not that type of man, not the type of man you are trying to make yourself be. If we had known you would have let me go. It was you who told us that 28 years didn't matter. Charming it was I who hadn't wanted to leave. You would have carried me into that wardrobe before she was born if there had of been time. You would have watched as your daughter and wife disappeared, went somewhere you didn't even know about. Being relieved that you hadn't needed to watch two people you love go instead of just one, isn't a crime. And as for the horrors Emma faced. Emma told me she wouldn't wish for her life to be different. If things had been different she wouldn't have henry. We wouldn't have henry in our lives. Emma would face every horror again, without us just to make sure she had him. James she doesn't blame us. Not now she knows the truth. She blamed her parents when she thought they had just abandoned her. But know she knows we didn't. She knows it was the only way, to protect her. She doesn't blame us James. She knows how angry you are. But we need to trust her. Trust that she can united us all at least for the time being. Unite us against rumple, and she can't do that if she thinks we are against her, if she thinks it will cause us pain. Her heart will do anything to protect us all. Even if it means working with the woman who had killed her son. Even momentarily" "I love you charming, and I am also relieved. Relieved that we didn't have to have a 28 year gap between us." Snow loving kissed her prince charming and started to get the things from the kitchen. James just stood watching her. He would have carried snow to the wardrobe; he would have watched her go. Maybe snow was right maybe he wasn't turning into the bad guy, but he was still royally annoyed at gepetto.

When snow was ready she held her hand towards him. James mentally shook himself and grasped it. With a gentle kiss to snows lips they walked hand in hand out of the apartment. Snows sandwiches now surely placed in the bag hanging off snows shoulder.

REGINAS MANSION

When snow and James arrived at Regina's everyone was there. Henry was reading his book, sat on the floor next to Emma's chair. Regina had shown them into the room, everyone was sat close to Emma and had left a solo chair around the other side of the table. Snow placed the food she had made on the table before them all. Grumpy who was sat in the chair as close to Emma as he could get, with henry sat on the floor? Got up to allow snow to take his place, James taking position behind his wife's chair and leaning on the back of it. Regina just smiled at them all. Did they all really think she felt threatened by them all stood or sat so close. It was sweet really, but one good magical ball of fire and she could take them all out.

"Well miss, sorry Emma this is your show she please now everyone is here let's begin."

Ok well so far Regina seemed to be being nice. That was definitely scary. "I am a bit at a disadvantage than all of you, apart from stories I read when I was younger, I only know him as Mr. Gold. So I need to know everything I can about him, and no offence henry's book isn't the same as hearing it from people who actually have dealt with him." Emma hated admitting she wasn't completely prepared but she didn't know rumple. All she knew was as a fictional character he was a baby stealing villain and as Mr. Gold he was a manipulative swine. As soon as the words were out of her mouth everyone in the room started to give them their opinions of rumple. None of them were pretty. At 20mins of listening to what everyone said Emma turned and faced Regina "ok Regina, what do you know about him. Does he have a weakness, what would be the best way to get rid of him?"

Regina took a few moments to think about it. "He has three weaknesses. 1: power. He doesn't just want it he needs it, thrives on it. 2: the deal. If he can make a deal that he thinks will go his way he will make it. He would rather make a deal, than say…never mind" Regina was just about to say than kill or poison the enemy but with henry in the room she could bring the words forth. She must be going soft; she would never have cared about anyone's feelings before. 3: magic. He must have brought magic here because he can't live without it. Magic gives a person the upper hand, the more magic you have the more people fear you, which brings us back to weakness 1. Power. The more people fear you the more power you hold over them. He does have another weakness but unlike me you wouldn't use it. His last weakness is the girl belle. She is his true love and he would do anything to protect her. The anyway to really stop him is his dagger." Henry started to interrupt Regina "he has another weakness I know any other…." "Henry not now. I do know him better than you and better than most of the people here. If you had his dagger and killed him with it that would truly kill him he would cease to exist." Henry went to interrupt again but this time before Regina could quiet the boy down again. Snow interrupted her. "Let my grandson speak Regina, go ahead henry we are listening" snow couldn't help throwing in the dig about henry belong to her family. That he was her grandson and nothing to do with Regina.

"Ok first he has a weakness that is bigger than all of the ones Regina said." Regina visibly flinched at hearing henry call her by her first name. But she needn't worry too much he soon wouldn't remember having anyone but her as a mother, very soon if she had her way. "His biggest weakness is his son, bay. Bay was the only one rumple ever broke a deal with. And…" before henry continued he looked directly at Regina. "And if someone kills rumple with his dagger they become him. They become the dark one, yes rumple dies but they become rumple. If they had the dagger though they would be in charge of him he would have to do as they say."

"He is right if a person hold the dagger the control the dark one." Pinocchio had confirmed what henry had said. Regina didn't look best pleased; maybe she thought if Emma killed rumple then she would kill herself in order to not become him. But she tried to hide her displeasure.

The blue fairy or at least the woman who was once the blue fairy step forward. "Henry is right about rumples boy. He had asked to be sent through to a place which had no magic a place where he could have his father back, and not the man he had become. It was I who sent him through bay was sent through here 31 years ago. I sent him here 3 years before your birth Emma. That is also why rumple created the curse that brought us here, you see the boy had told his father that there was away for him to be normal again, and rumple had promised if he found a way then he would do it. Problem was rumple didn't want to give up his magic and the boy went through the portal alone. It closed behind him, and rumple swore that day he would find a way to get to him, even with a curse. After 31 years of not seeing his son, I believe henry could be right. The boy could be rumples greatest weakness."

"So how do we find him at what happens then? You think rumplestiltskin is just going to say gee thank you found my son I won't kill any of you now I will be the epitome of good from this day forth. Yeah right that is so going to happen isn't It." grumpy was the one who hit the nail on the head. How would they find him? And what would happen then.

Emma had a great idea. "How about this grumpy, we get all the information we can on the boy Bay right henry." when henry nodded she continued "then I look for him, that's what I do I look and find people. Once I now where he is we can come up with a plan to get him here, but before we bring him to storybrooke. I make a deal with gold sorry rumple that will ensure everything goes our way.' All except Regina opposed this, with shouts of no you can't, or it's too risky. Regina however said that could be very dangerous Emma but it would certainly be the most effect way of dealing with that imp. It was Ella who faced Regina and told her in no uncertain terms. "Regina effective or not Emma cannot and will not do it. The princess already owes that… that thing one favor. Something she did because of me, she cannot owe him a next." Ella had her eyes downcast now. But Emma was waiting, waiting for snow or James to say something, anything. With Ella's statement the meeting seemed to have ended. "I can see some issues need to be addressed miss swan before we continue. How about we all meet here again in two days say the same time 5 o'clock." Regina was just loving this. It was red who spoke then "that's the plan then two days' time here at 5." They all left, henry Emma, snow and James were the last out. Henry at least managed to say bye to Regina. He had taken hold of his mother's hand and walked with her to the bug. Emma was walking with henry and although she knew his hand was in her she couldn't feel it, all she could feel were the glares burning into her back from her parents as they followed her out and to their own car.

James was more scared now than any other time that he could recall. This was what he was afraid of. His daughter being indebted to rumple. The problem was she already was indebted to him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Emma we need to talk about this when we get home." Was all snow said as they passed Emma getting into her bug and headed towards James' truck? James could feel the tension radiating from snow, and dreaded the car ride home. He knew she needed to vent before they arrived at their destination, and he was the only one she could vent at. So all he could think was let the games begin. He started the truck after snow had gotten it, and braced himself for the inevitable.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE.

the name bay which i used for rumples son, isn't a typo. i know it should be bae, short for baelfire, but i do have a reason. the name will be explained in chapter 11 or 12, havent decided which one yet. but probably 12 as i am almost done with 11. but the reason as to why probably wont come out for a few more chapters yet. but cant tell you anymore than that. sorry


	11. THE VENTING

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: the first meeting, for getting rid of rumplestiltskins takes place, and the fact that Emma owes him a favor, is mentioned.

DAVIDS TRUCK

James was still waiting for snow to explode, they were only five minutes from home and she hadn't said a word yet. He knew it was coming, but this waiting was making him nervous. "Charming don't go straight home, can you drive to granny's please." Nothing more was said. She picked up her cell phone and started to dial a number. She must be calling red to let her know we are coming. He listens to the conversation, well one sided conversation. "Hi." "Can you go to granny's?" "Nothing I just really need to talk." "Yes about Emma" "no I'm not angry but I do need to know everything" "thanks Ella. See you there" snow hung up from Ella and dialed red. "Red I have asked Ella to come to granny's it is ok, isn't." "Thanks red I need friends to talk too right now" "no I can't talk to Emma, at least not right now." "I…I wouldn't know what to say and I don't want to say anything wrong." "Thanks again red, we are about 5 minutes from yours. So see you in a few." Snow hung up the phone and stayed quiet. But James, being the devoted husband had to make sure she was alright.

"Snow love, are you alright." Ooops James though I should have kept my mouth shut.

"ALRIGHT… ALRIGHT. CHARMING OUR DAUGHTER HAS MADE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL. DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE DEAL I MADE WITH HIM? WE ARE HER PARENTS WE ARE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HER SAFE. SHE OWES HIM. WHAT HAPPENS IF HE ASKS FOR SOMETHING SHE CAN'T GIVE OR DO. WHAT HAPPENS IF SHE BREAKS HIS DEA'L? SHE DOESN'T KNOW HIM JAMES. WE DO AND IF SHE RENIGADES ON THE DEAL HE WILL PROBABLY WANT HER LIFE AS PAYMENT. I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN. WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN. SO NO CHARMING I AM NOT ALRIGHT. AND UNTIL WE FIX THIS I WILL NOT BE ALRIGHT. BUT I WILL TELL YOU THIS OUR DAUGHTER WILL NOT, AND I REPEAT WILL NOT OWE HIM ANOTHER FAVOUR. SHE WILL MAKE ANOTHER DEAL WITH HIM ONLY OVER MY DEAD BODY." She paused to rest her throat for a moment. She had been screaming her last speech at James but suddenly her voice dropped so low her really had to strain his ears to hear her. "Over my dead body, will she make another deal. And if I have to offer my life to get her out of the first one I will, gladly. He will not hurt my baby girl. Not now, not ever."

James didn't reply all he knew was he wasn't about to lose anyone, to rumplestiltskins. He would not let his family be harmed by that man." Luckily they had arrived at granny's, Ella and red both waiting outside the door for them. Snow it seemed had developed a split personality, not 2 minutes ago she was biting his head off and now, she just spun in her seat kissed him sweetly and said. "I will call you when I am ready to come home, hopefully I won't be too late so I won't wake you. Before he could reply she was out of the truck and next to her friends each one had placed an arm around her neck and led her inside. James however drove home, now he didn't have to worry about his wife, or anticipate an outburst from her he was left with his own thoughts. His own fears.

EMMA BUG.

"Mum, mum, MUM." Henry had shouted in the end. But at least that got his mother's attention. "Yes henry, what's wrong." She hadn't taken her eyes off the road, and was still a little lost in her own thoughts but at least she was sort of listening to him.

"Mum, do you think grandmas ok. I mean she didn't look too good when Ella had said you already owed rumple a favor. I mean she looked really pissed." Henry only added the curse word in to see if she was paying attention.

"I swear henry if I ever hear you curse again I am going to wash your mouth out with soap. But yes you are spot on. Snow did look pissed. But I didn't know who he was and if I had I wouldn't have…. Actually I still would have done it. Ashley, Ella deserved to have Alexandra, she wanted her and she had every right to have her. I didn't do anything wrong. I did what anyone would do. I did what I wished someone would have been able to do for me." Emma didn't say anymore she focused on the road and swiped at the solitary tear which had escaped. Henry knew she was paying attention but for some reason he didn't think the last part of what she said was meant for him. So he didn't say anything else for the rest of the time in the car.

James saw Emma bug parked outside when he reached the apartment, but instead of going straight in he sat there, sat there with his own thoughts. He was the one who had always tried to fix things. First was the whole killing of a dragon when his brother had died. The second was to help reunited Abigail with her true love. The third was to help snow break the potion, she used to forget him. That rumplestiltskins had given her. They seemed so easy compared to this. How was he going to fix this? How could he keep his family safe, while rumple held a giant anvil over his child's head?

GRANNY'S

Snow didn't speak at first. She just needed the comfort of her friends. Red being red pulled out a bottle of tequila, and three shot glasses. There was nothing snow could do about Emma owing rumple but if she drank enough of this and least she might forget about it for a few hours. Snow downed the first 3 shots with haste. But the fourth just sat there for a while, as she spoke. "Ella do you know what she promised him, when she made the deal?"

"Sorry snow all she said was she made a deal with him. I know you said you are not mad at me, and don't think I don't feel guilty that she owes him because of me. But I am glad she did it. I can't imagine my life without Alexandra." Ella realized what she said as soon as the words were out of her mouth, and snows face fell a little. Red however just nudged the shot glass to snow a little bit more. She was the only one without a child here, and she wasn't even sure she wanted one. I mean all she had to offer her kid was turning into a wolf every full moon. Not a great gene to pass on. But she did in away understand how Ella must feel. Snow and she had been friends for so long that it was almost as if she could feel what snow felt, when she felt it. She knew her that well. Snow down the fourth shot and red refilled it as snow addressed Ella.

"I promise you Ella I am not angry, in fact I am very proud that Emma did it. It's just as you said, you can't bear to be without Alexandra. Well I had to for 28 years and now I have her. Well you both know that I have Emma my friend, but Emma my daughter I don't know if I will ever have. If she does make another deal with him then that's 2 reasons that could cause me not to have her even as a friend. I keep holding on to the thought that one day maybe she will see me as her mother. Then all this happens and depending on what he wants from the first debt, or what deal she makes with the second, it could mean the end for her." snow had started crying softly now. "A few months after 28 years aren't enough. It isn't enough for me. I want more, I want it all, I want my daughter, even though I probably will never get her, I keep hoping."

Although red and Ella had a sneaking suspicion that Emma was starting to come to terms that snow was her mother neither said a word, giving her that information may just to more damage at the moment. Red put her arms round snows shoulder as Ella reached over and held snows hand. Red hadn't said a word up to this point but she decided maybe now was time for her to speak. "Snow, I don't need to tell you. Emma is your daughter; she has your heart, your courage and your determination. She has a few of James' qualities too. Like being a survivor, but that's something she gets from you both. I see more of James in henry. Henry is like his grandfather. But Emma, Emma is you. That's why you get on so well as friends. But listen if she does do this, because like you she wants to ensure no-one gets hurt unnecessarily. She may not have been raised as royalty but she acts like it. Protecting the people she cares for. But I will tell you this; you had asked me and Ella to be a god-mother to Emma, before the curse. Ella can't do it but I can. I will make the deal with rumple to protect Emma, she may owe one but I will make sure she doesn't owe another." "Red I love you but I can't let you do that. I have already told James she won't make another deal, but she is my daughter it should be me, I can't let you risk your life. It will be me who makes the deal, if that is the only way to do it." Ella and red looked at one another and started to laugh. Snow who didn't see anything about the situation that was funny was confused. Ella saw snow was looking a little puzzled so between giggles she managed to say one phrase. "Like mother, like daughter." red just laughed harder. Snow herself had just reinforced what red had said. With the combination of the tequila, and the two giggling woman snow couldn't help but join in. when they got a hold of themselves red explained her stand on taking Emma's place with a second deal. The fact that she couldn't have kids, well she could but she didn't want to give them her curse. And the fact that she always knew one mistake from her could mean the death of many. Red thought about all the lives she had taken, and hoped that this could be a way to pay penance for the crimes she had committed. Depressing thoughts. Could only mean, more tequila. Snow couldn't argue with red. So Ella picked a song out red got another bottle and the three woman moved to lighter and happy conversations. Better known as GOSSIP.

SNOWS APARTMENT

James for the last 20 minutes had been sat outside feeling helpless, which wasn't getting him anywhere. He decided it was time to bite the bullet so to speak, put on a brave face for his grandson and face the daughter he had continuingly failed.

"Hey James, want a drink?" Emma was dying to ask where snow was. She had been expecting another lecture as soon as she had heard the truck pull up. The speech she had prepared in her mind already polished and ready. But when she had looked out a few minutes ago and seen only Dave…James sat in the car defending her actions had gone straight out the window, down the road and out of storybrooke. Snow had told her they would talk, no snow meant no talking. That could only mean 1 of two things. Either snow really didn't care as much as she pretended to, or as henry said she was pissed. If it was the latter she had to be really pissed.

"Not really Emma, where's henry."

"He's upstairs when he heard the truck he decided to make a very hasty retreat. I think he was afraid he would get caught in the crossfire, and decided to avoid the upcoming battle." Emma tried to make light off the situation but James wasn't in the mood to be funny obviously. "James. I know snow is real annoyed with me but I thought you would understand that this is the only way to deal with him with the least amount of fallout."

"I am sorry Emma, I do understand. I don't like it but I understand. You are right though snow isn't so much as annoyed it's more like fear. She is afraid of what he will demand of you. She has dealt with him before and it destroyed her Emma. It took me almost being killed by her to snap her out of it. She is afraid for you. Trust me when I say that is worse than her being annoyed. She is talking about you only doing it over her dead body. I think she plans to…." James couldn't finish what he was saying.

"Plans to what?" Emma asked. James just stared into space. "James plans to what?" still now reply. Now Emma was worried. "JAMES SHE PLANS TO WHAT. WHAT IS SHE THINKING OF DOING. OH GOD WHAT HAS SHE DONE."

Emma's panicky raised voice brought James back to reality. "She hasn't done anything yet Emma she is at granny's with red and Ella. But I think she is planning to offer her life, in payment so that she can keep you safe. It is what a parent should do. I just hope if it comes to that I can beat her to it." "I think I am going to go lay down until she needs collecting. In case I don't see you again tonight, Goodnight Emma."

Emma watched as James walked away but she was too stunned to even say goodnight. He couldn't have said what she thought he had. She had to have misunderstood. There was no way that they would both willingly die for her. They hardly knew her. Emma knew she would give her life for henry, no questions asked. She wouldn't even have to think about it. But henry was her child. Emma didn't want to take that thought any further, beside she couldn't think anymore and the hot chocolate she was making suddenly seemed very unimportant. So she went upstairs to check on henry. Emma had told henry to go to bed since it was almost 9. She was about to get ready when she changed her mind. So she grabbed her red leather jacket, told henry James was downstairs if he needed anything and she would be back as soon as she could.

Emma walked all the way down to the bug and had started the car before she started having second thoughts. What happens if snow doesn't want to see her? Maybe she should go back home and wait until the morning. Then she had another thought what happens if snow had decided to go behind James back and go to rumple. Her foot had suddenly grown very heavy and she was on the verge of flying towards granny's. The only thought that was continuously going through her mind was. She had better be there.

Emma stopped the bug outside granny's and walked in. she saw Ella and red sitting there 3 bottles of empty tequila and a fourth which might as well have been empty, because she didn't think there was enough for one more shot glass left in the bottle. But there was no snow. She wasn't here which could only mean that she had gone to…. NO! Emma so didn't want to think of that. But what else could she think. James had said that she was thinking about it. What if the alcohol made her lose her sensibility and go face him? Go face rumple. If that man hurts her he would die a very slow death. He might be able to do a few magic tricks but let's see him do a matrix and dodge or stop a bullet or two. No way could he do that, he wasn't that good. Right find out how long ago she had left, and then to go get a gun or two from the bag she had fetched from the station the other day. Then go shoot rumple. Easy enough.

"You two, how could you let her do it? Why didn't you stop her? Tie her to the damn chair, and then call me or James. Is the pair of you completely insane? If she is drunk she shouldn't be doing it, especially not alone." Emma was lecturing people who may not look it but who were actually her elders.

"Emma what were we supposed to do say, no you can't snow. When you got to go, you got to go. And snow had to Emma she had to go."

"I swear to you now if my mother gets hurt because you couldn't stop her from going to rumplestiltskins I am coming back here to personally kick the crap out of you both. I will not allow that slimy weasel to hurt her. That's the whole point of planning to make a deal with him." Emma paused and took a steadying breath, or at least tried to take a steadying breath. Because she could seem to breath at the moment. "For me to make a deal with him. No one should be risking their lives. It was my idea; therefore it should be me who sees it through. I should be the one to go make a deal with him not her." Emma was becoming more distraught by the second. No matter how she felt she knew she had to leave. she had to fix this. So without another word or thought she turned to leave.

All she could do was hope she could get to snow before she did something stupid. Before she got anywhere near rumplestiltskins. How was she going to tell James, that because of her he could lose his true love? Why was she always the root of most problems?

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE.

Sorry to leave it there guys. But it's the only cliff hanger I can see coming at the moment but don't worry I already have half of chapter 12 done. Mind you by the time this gets posted I will have probably finished chapter 12. I like to write the chapters at night. And upload in the morning/afternoon. Thing is with all good cliffhangers the waiting period is all part of the game. It adds to the suspense so although I imagine chapter 12 will be completed. This chapter will not have been uploaded until Wednesday 24th. So I am going to have to make you all wait until Thursday 25th to find out, exactly what snow is doing.


	12. THE REALIZATION

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: snow had needed to talk to her friends before she could talk to Emma. James was feeling useless. Emma, well Emma ended with having a panic attack over snow.

Here's the last bit again.

"I swear to you now if my mother gets hurt because you couldn't stop her from going to rumplestiltskins I am coming back here to personally kick the crap out of you both. I will not allow that slimy weasel to hurt her. That's the whole point of planning to make a deal with him." Emma paused and took a steadying breath, or at least tried to take a steadying breath. Because she could seem to breath at the moment. "For me to make a deal with him. No one should be risking their lives. It was my idea, therefore it should be me who sees it through. I should be the one to go make a deal with him not her." Emma was becoming more distraught by the second. No matter how she felt she knew she had to leave. She had to fix this. So without another word or thought she turned to leave.

All she could do was hope she could get to snow before she did something stupid. Before she got anywhere near rumplestiltskins. How was she going to tell James, that because of her he could lose his true love? Why was she always the root of most problems?

AND NOW HERES CHAPTER 12

"No Emma it shouldn't be you. You are not alone anymore you have people who care about you, love you. All you need to do is let us in. let us help, you broke the curse, you gave us our lives back. Let us give you what we can and when we can. It's what you deserve. That and so much more."

Emma turned so quickly she was surprised she didn't get whiplash. That voice hadn't been one of the two women's who had been sat in front of her. But that was the voice of snow. She May have been rather drunk when she went into the bathroom. But hearing the panic in Emma's voice and the word mother accompanying that voice had sobered her very quickly. The look Emma shot her way was enough to make now keep quiet.

Before Emma could talk to things went through her head. One snow was fine, she hadn't gone to see rumple she was right here. And two never to interrogate people who are drunk, they tell things which could have a different meaning without explain. Looking back one of them could have just said she was in the bathroom. "I thought you had gone to see rumplestiltskins. James had mentioned something when he got home, which mind you I was expecting you to be there with him. But that is neither here nor there. I came to make sure you were actually here."

Emma spoke through gritted teeth. She was trying so hard not to let her anger show. The anger she felt at everyone in this room but mainly herself. She had jumped to conclusions. She had allowed her feelings to cloud her brain. How stupid could she be? Red and Ella were snows best friends they wouldn't have let her go, but she hadn't truly thought about it. She just knew that snow hadn't been in her sight when she walked in. snow could see Emma trying to rebuild the walls that in her panicked state had broken away.

"I didn't mean to give you a fright Emma. I had intended to go straight home, but when I got in the truck I realized if I did it wouldn't have been a good meeting, I didn't want to rant and rave, which you probably were expecting. I know charming was and I will admit I think I did come down on him a little hard. But I needed to talk to someone Emma; I needed to be able to express my fears and doubts over this. Something that once I would have been able to do with you but this is about you and unfortunately I have quite been able to stop the maternal instincts I feel towards you. So I wouldn't have been able to objective. I don't want you hurt. Not as a friend and definitely not as my daughter." snow probably should have shut up earlier in the speech but she had to let Emma know, make Emma understand that she was snows daughter, she was her daughter first, then her friend and now. Well now she wasn't sure how to describe Emma. All she knew was she didn't want to lose her friend, but she still wanted to be a mother to her child. It was so confusing. Snow turned towards the two women who had just been sat there. "Since Emma's here I won't bother calling James. I will head home with her. So goodnight, and thanks for everything, both of you thank you."

As snow collected her coat from the chair, Emma might as well have slapped a hand against her forehead, why hadn't she seen the coat. Red had spoken with snow. "Snow we are friends and we will always be here if you need us. You don't need to thank us. Besides we both know that if the tables were turned you wouldn't hesitate to be here for us." Ella nodded in agreement.

Before snow and Emma walked out Emma asked Ella if she needed a ride. But it seemed granny had Alexandra and she and red where going to continue with this girly night, and have a sleep over.

Emma didn't talk on the way home and snow didn't want to force her into a conversation so she said nothing. That however was probably a mistake, because as soon as they walked in the apartment Emma finally spoke. "Make sure you have something for the hangover/headache you are bound to have in the morning. Tequila is definitely a good choice of drinks but the morning after is a bitch. Get some sleep goodnight."

She didn't wait for a reply from snow she just walked up the stairs and went to bed. Effectively washing her hands of the whole situation. Snow decided to shower before joining James in bed. Hopefully a cold shower could help with the morning after effects, but it should definitely cool down her rampant emotions. She hadn't meant to scare Emma; she hadn't even known Emma was going to show up tonight. So it wasn't completely her fault, but in hindsight she had implied to James, things which she had discussed with red and Ella. Which would have caused him some discomfort, he must have needed to talk to and Emma was the one that was there. So maybe it was her fault. One day she might be able to control herself, but were her family was concerned she doubted it.

As snow crawled into bed after her cold shower she gently kissed the sleeping James, and spoke the only word you could. "Sorry"

Snow was in the kitchen when James got up. That woman he thought. Only she could be up all night and still look that beautiful first thing in the morning. He couldn't help it he had to kiss her. Which he did, thoroughly. "Morning love. How was last night?"

Snow smiled "it was enlightening. At least before my brain last its sense and filled with tequila. She is loved so much by everyone James. Red tried to convince me that if it came down to it she would take Emma's place and deal with rumple. I…I am so sorry if I worried you last night. I was just oh I don't know I just couldn't think straight and I took it out on you, I am sorry." James kissed snow gently this time. "I know how you feel, and I do understand, but snow it is my duty as the head of our family to protect it. Not to upset you or anything but you do have a terrible way of getting into trouble even when you have the purest of intentions. She gets that from you. I can describe what it is a feel about this but I do understand." James decided then that this conversation was far too much for this time in the morning. So he changed the subject. "That isn't the only thing Emma gets from you though. She has your heart" there was a little kiss from him. "Your soul." Another kiss "your courage." Kiss "your clear view of right and wrong" kiss. Snow was feeling very aware at the moment. And she replied "is there any wondered why charming suits you better than James." But James ignored her "and last but not least she has her mother beauty. I am so lucky to be able to claim the two most beautiful women in this or in our world." He kissed her then, really kissed her. Things probably would have gotten out of control if it wasn't for.

"Oh yuck, do you to have to do that. I mean we have to eat food from the kitchen and I usually sit at the counter. Grosse." They broke the kiss and at the same time spoke a very cheery and full of laughter "good morning henry" snow turned to finish breakfast, but as she did she smiled to her grandson and spoke to James. "Red said Emma was like me but she could see a lot of you in henry. She was right he definitely has your sense of timing, arriving just in time to save the day. Or in this case to save breakfast which would have gone up in smoke if he hadn't walked in." James just smirked; he could have lived without breakfast if he was getting snow instead.

"We are having waffles henry, how many do you want, and is your mum getting dressed, before coming down." Snow was checking the waffles while James was getting plates.

"There the big waffles right. The ones almost as big as your head." With snows smile and nod he continued. "Only 4 then please I want to make sure I have some room for lunch. I was thinking we could go to granny's then you wouldn't have to cook and we also wouldn't need to clean up. But mums still asleep so I don't know how many she will want or if she wants any." Snow never said anything she just kept dealing with breakfast.

"Only 4 henry, here I thought you were a growing boy. Growing boys should eat at least 20 waffles the size of a man's head." James joined in giggling with henry. But henry was his mother's son. "Tell you want granddad, I will make you a deal since I am a growing boy and you a big tough prince how about instead of 20 waffles we split it 10 apiece." Before James could accept or reject the challenge snow spoke. "No it is the most important meal of the day and you two are not going to try and eat that much. You with BOTH end up being ill and then all my hard work would have gone literally straight down the toilet." Henry decided to be cute and funny "but grandma I promise I can eat that many, granddad probably couldn't, his not the boy he was." Snow laughed. Red was definitely right henry was definitely as charming as charming was. But he was also in for it. Because charming was ready to pounce. And pounce he did. Henry and charming were rolling about the floor. Laughing and arguing. James telling henry he was a cheeky little troll and henry denying the charge. It was a scene in which she could imagine them both. Her and charming doing this with their child. A scene which she wishes could have happened had they and Emma not been apart for 28 years.

UPSTAIRS.

Emma had heard the laughter and commotion downstairs but decided to stay upstairs and write down a strategy on how to find bay. If she had that and it was feasible then no one could argue or complain. Firsts things first it needed a name.

OPERATION: FIND BAY

Not as secretive as operation cobra but it was to the point.

She needed to make 2 lists. One with all the things about bay as people could remember. Scars birthmarks, things like that. And the second list was what should be included in the deal with rumple when they found bay. She decided to do the deal list first as it was easier. She knew nothing about bay so how could she write that list just yet.

LIST ONE:

Quash all deals previously made by rumple or by gold.

Get the dagger. So someone could then control him. (But then who power corrupts people, and if someone had the dagger then technically they had rumples power.) (Come back to this)

Make him break whatever was happening and return everyone home.

Maybe make him relinquish his power. (But if he could do that why hadn't he) (Come back to this)

She had written these four things down but could really think of anything else. The two she was sure about could work but she still had to pass it by everyone else.

Since she couldn't write list two yet she decided to write down all things she need to find out.

FINDING BAY

Did he have any distinguishing marks?

Hair color

Eye color

His age would be what 12 when he left then add the 31 years since 43. (Check to make sure)

He probably want in to a line of work similar to what his father did. (Get every detail about what rumple did before he changed)

She put the pen down and thought about what she had written that about covered it. She glanced up from the two things she had written to find henry, James and snow stood there watching her.

"Hi mum what you writing? You looked like you were concentrating real hard." Emma smiled at henry in the last couple of days henry hadn't called her Emma unless he actually thought about it. His instinctive name for her was mum now, and she loved it.

"Just something we need to sort out at the next meeting. I want to get everything I can before we make any plans to strike a deal with rumple." Although she spoke to henry it was snow that she was looking at, silently letting her know she wouldn't do anything without being entirely sure it would work.

"Can I see?" "Sure Kidd knock yourself out" henry read the things out loud.

"You spelt it wrong." "Spelt what wrong henry, mind you grammar doesn't matter in the planning stage as long as people know what it says." She didn't remember making any writing errors but who knows.

"Bays name is baelfire." "I remember you saying henry I put bay down because that was what your book says his father calls him."

"No mum his name is baelfire. As in B A E and not B A Y. if it isn't spelt right you might not be able to find him." Henry explained.

"Thanks henry, you are right it will be easier if it is spelt right." Emma kept thinking she had seen that spelling before bae. But she couldn't think.

"You missed breakfast. And it is almost 11 now. Maybe we should go to the dinner and get some lunch it has been hours and hours since I ate breakfast."

Emma didn't believe a word of it. She had only just heard them all laughing and joking downstairs. But snow was the one who corrected henry and corrected Emma's thoughts.

"Henry you just ate 4 waffles the size of your head at 9. That was, only two hours ago. But if you can manage more food and your mum is hungry we could go as soon as your mum is dressed."

Emma couldn't believe it had been 2 hours. But she was feeling a little hungry so she decided to get dressed and head to the diner with everyone and grab food. They all went to the diner in James' truck. She couldn't shake the feeling of having seen bae written somewhere before. It was the funniest feeling. But the more she seemed to think about it the more it eluded her. They all sat and ate lunch, but it was James who broke into Emma's thoughts. "Henry you are a bottomless pit." He said laughing.

Emma managed a small smile but she was preoccupied with her own thoughts. Snow had noticed that Emma seem distant, maybe she still was upset by last night. She was beginning to feel like she couldn't do right for doing wrong were Emma was concerned.

After they had eaten Emma had said she preferred to walk back clear her head. Snow decided she would join Emma but she hadn't actually told Emma, she had only told James. Before they all made a move to leave Emma went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. All this thinking was overheating her brain; maybe the walk would help her thought process. When she got back from the bathroom snow was the only one at the table, maybe henry and James had gone to the bathroom.

Snow noticed Emma's glance to the men's toilets. "They decided to head home Emma. I thought I would walk with you, since I didn't want you coming out and not seeing any of us here."

Emma being Emma just smile and said "you didn't have wait you should told red to tell me you had gone. But thanks I could use the company"

The first few minutes of the walk were peaceful. Emma lost in thought and snow trying to figure out what could be taxing Emma brain.

"Emma I have heard a problem shared is a problem halved. I might not be able to help much but if you are trying to figure something out, I have a fresh pair of ears, I might be able to see something you have missed."

At first Emma looked like she was going to keep it to herself but finally she turned to snow "the name bae I think I have seen it before, that spelling it's unusually but I am sure I have seen it. As soon as henry corrected the spelling, I thought it was familiar but I just can't place it."

"Ok so let's break it down. It could be Foster care, or a place where you worked like the bail bonds job you had." Emma thought about it but none of them rang a bell. But she was almost 100% certain she knew it somehow. Snow was still going on about where she could have seen it. Emma was listening but wasn't really listening to snow. They were almost home when snow said something that Emma did pick up on.

"Wait, would did you just say." Emma seemed to have figured something out. From what snow said so she repeated it.

"I said maybe you have read it somewhere. I mean maybe when you were at school it was written down, or the name of a customer from a receipt. I mean you might not have heard the name. You said the spelling was familiar. Which means you must have seen it written down. Because the word spoke out loud sounds the same no matter if you say it bay or bae. Maybe it was even something you have seen in the paper" Snow noticed Emma, Emma's face had drained of every ounce. Newspaper, the name written as bae. Oh god, now she knew where she had seen it. Emma suddenly felt sick, sick to her stomach.

Emma started to shake; snow got her into the apartment as soon as the she could. She hadn't made it all the way into the apartment, before Emma passed out. Snow caught her and gently sank to the floor with Emma in her arms. "Charming. CHARMING." Both henry and James came running downstairs. Henry froze half down them, at seeing his mum unconscious on the floor. James however was already down the stairs, and after picking Emma up was striding through to his bedroom.

Snow wrapped her arms round Emma and told him what he needed to hear. "Your mum will be fine henry. I think the strain of the last few days has finally caught up to her. But let's go call doc ok. Will that make you feel better." Henry nodded. As they both moved together towards the phone. Snow was calling doc, and all though she had tried to comfort henry she wasn't sure what was happening. People don't just pass out for any reason. She hoped doc what get here soon. After she had hung up she took henry into her room to see his mum. James had grabbed her arm and led her out of the room leaving henry alone.

"Snow what happened?"

"Charming I don't know, we were talking about the fact Emma thinks she had seen bae's name somewhere before. Then she just went very pale and as soon as we get here she… she just…. She just collapsed."

Snows eyes was full of tears but she was fighting hard against them, fighting hard to keep a brave face for the little boy who was in the other room with his unconscious mother.

"Whatever has caused this must be something terrible, something we don't know about. Snow as soon as she wakes up, which she will. And has recovered enough we have to find out. What she is hiding because this… this is something that really has me worried." James was worried and you could hear the worry through his voice.

"I know charming we have to help her through whatever this is. But Emma has never been one to open up. Even before the curse was broken, when we were just friends. The most she has ever opened up was that night she told us about Mr. Woods, and her pregnancy. I fear she may not tell us anything and bringing it up could make her more distressed."

Snow did know Emma pretty well. But husband and wife, mother and father prayed that Emma would open up and tell them. They can't do anything about, something they know nothing about. Neither one of them wanted to entertain the thought that she would tell them, and she would keep whatever it was hidden. The knock at the door caused them to come out of the thoughts. They stared at each other before realizing that they had to move fast to make sure Emma was ok.

"COME IN DOC" they both shouted at the same time.

* * *

you all know what i am going to say so here it is in three words. CHAPTER THIRTEEN TOMORROW.

it is half done but i am busy today and tomorrow so i may not get to write 14 until tomorrow night so i need to have a chapter to upload tomorrow. that and i may be a little bit mean. :)


	13. THE REASON

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: Emma passed out, after trying to remember where she had seen the name bae.

Snow and James had gotten henry ready for bed; well henry had gotten himself ready for bed they just made sure he went. Doc had been and assured them Emma would wake up, when she was ready. She had been out cold for 6 hours. They had all left the diner at almost 3, and it was now a little after 9 at night. James had told snow that they could take it in turns to sit with Emma. Snow told him that she would read henry a story then they would swap.

James was bunking down with henry tonight and snow was staying with Emma. She figured that that was the only way henry would sleep. She didn't think he would sleep well or at all if he was next to his mum. She wouldn't have minded James staying with Emma but, when Emma woke up it might be a shock a man probably sleeping at the side of her. So James with henry and she with Emma had made more sense. It was just after 10 when Emma woke up, not that you would know it. She had kept so still so quiet, that snow had almost missed the slight change in her breathing.

"It's ok Emma I know your awake, and there's only me and you here." Still Emma didn't move, she was really playing the, I'm still unconscious card. But snow didn't give up. "You passed out. Doc thinks it the stress from the past few days finally catching up. You should take it easy for a few days he said." That seemed to get Emma's co-operation. Since snow had given her the perfect out for not talking about the real reason she passed out.

"Is henry ok?" snow answered her swiftly, and then ran to the kitchen. She had heard the hoarseness in Emma's voice and thought that she was an idiot after hours of unconsciousness she should have guessed Emma's throat would be dry and been prepared. She came back with a glass of water.

"Drink it slowly Emma just lubricate your throat before you drink it normally."

Emma did as she was told. But even though she was awake snow could clearly see she hadn't snapped out of it yet. After Emma had finished the water she knew she had to say something but she just didn't know how, or what to say. So she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare everyone. Guess I am not as tough as I thought if I can't handle a few days of back to back stress." She tried to make light of what had just happened but, she had sounded so fragile. Sounded like a scared little girl.

"Emma I am not going to push you and if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. But please, don't lie, we both know that the stress from the last few days wasn't the cause of this. It is whatever you remembered." Snow was being as gentle as she could with Emma. Letting her know she was there if she needed her but she would force her to do anything she wasn't ready to do.

"I…I… your right it wasn't the last few days catching up to, I am just not ready. I don't want to think about it let alone talk about it at the moment. I just want to curl up and sleep." Emma was on the verge of tears; whatever she was hiding was a tremendous emotional burden. A burden that was now effecting her body not just plaguing her mind. "I think I'll just go to my room now, thanks for staying with me." Emma was just about to swing her legs out of bed, but her head had suddenly swam so she stayed still and took a deep breath before attempting to try again.

"Emma do not be silly James is with henry you just lay down and rest everything is fine. I will stay here with you and no doubt henry will have James up and the crack of dawn to check on you. He never left your side until James and I literally through him out and sent him to bed. So rest while you can." There was no room to argue, because snow had kissed Emma on the head and lay down at the side of her. All Emma could do was close her eyes and sleep.

Henry hadn't slept well and he had been waiting for morning. Snow and James said he should try and rest and his mum would more than likely be awake in the morning. He wasn't sure how much sleep he had gotten, but he was awake before the sun. It is a new day after midnight but he waited a little while longer. Dawn he would go see his mum at dawn if he was awake.

Snow was right; henry must have been waiting for the sun to begin to rise. Because it was most definitely the crack of dawn when Emma had been woken up. Not that she let on to henry, he was trying so hard not to wake her. He was tip toeing from the door and around the bed to the side she was at. He had gently lifted the covers and so carefully curled his body into hers. She had been awake as soon as she had felt someone watching her. Even in her sleep she was usually on guard. Henry snuggled in, and she was forced back a little more so she was now touching snow. She had been very careful not to last night. But she didn't have much of a choice now. She put her arm over the top of henry and because his back was to her, she moved ever so slightly. She had to let him know she was ok. When she had gotten close enough to his ear she whispered. "Love you Kidd." Henry spun round in the bed so fast Emma was lucky to have gotten her head moved backwards. If she hadn't she would have probably hard a broken nose, if not broken bloodied for sure. She smiled at henry so he knew she was ok, and then motioned for him to be quite and turn over.

Snow smiled as soon as she had heard henrys not so quite footsteps around the bed. She had felt Emma move closer to her and had to force herself to remain still. When she heard Emma tell henry she loved him she was slightly envious of her daughter. She couldn't just say things like that to her child. When she felt Emma relax again she figured they would both go back to sleep. She too closed her eyes. Her daughter was physically fine; she just hoped Emma could find emotional stability with her family. She was so strong outwardly but on the inside snow knew Emma was a frightened little girl.

James woke up in bed alone, he was pretty sure that unlike his usual bed mate, who happened to be his wife he had gone to sleep with a brown haired, little boy. He thought, he would give himself three chances to find the little escapee, but he was only going to need one. So he got up checked the clock on his way through the kitchen 8am and no snow she must have stayed awake until Emma had woken up. What if Emma hadn't woken up was the first thing that entered his head as he hastened his pace through the kitchen to the bedroom. He stops at the threshold though. Henry snuggled into his mother, who had to have woken up since she was laid on her side facing henrys back. But henrys mother had obviously cuddle her son, she was being cuddled by her mother. James crept out of the room as quietly as he could hope no one moved while he was gone. He grabbed his cell phone and switched on the camera. He had to get a picture of this. They all looked so cute. He managed to sneak back into the room, and said a silent thank you none of them had moved. He snapped to a three pictures. Then left. He went to make himself a coffee.

It must have been the coffee, because he had just sat down to drink it when snow walked in,

"Is there enough water for me and Emma?"

"Morning, yeah there's enough water, and I even got the cups ready. Is she ok."

Snow looked at him for a few moments. "Let me just say she is awake."

James didn't ask anymore, that said it all Emma was conscious but she had secured her feelings and emotions. Which meant no-one knew how she really was. Snow was just pouring the water into the cups when henry came in followed by Emma. She gave him a small smile. Then she went straight to the coffee. Emma must have decided that a few sips of coffee were enough to get her to the point where she was a part of the living. Because she had only taken a few sips before speaking.

"What is happening about school? I mean is it even open."

"Don't think it's a good idea the school, all those children in one place would be a pretty big target for rumple" James had replied, he realized that he had actually thought of that until Emma brought up school. He could let his grandson go to school, and although he knew snow must remember some of what she was doing at the school he could imagine either of them going there at the moment.

"I will go get a roster, of whatever and let everyone know that it is best to keep the children away from the school, besides they will be safer with their parents. I will do that as soon as I got dressed" James had finished

Snow was making breakfast so she had informed James he wasn't leaving till he had eaten. Emma thought she should have a quick and quite word with him while snow was busy. So she moved to sit next to him in the dining room. Henry was sat at the counter watching snow. "James I know you will be busy but do you think you could take henry; I have something I need to tell snow, some things I have to explain about. When you get back I will keep henry busy and she can tell you. In fact I will ask her to set henry some work to do, since there will be no school."

James had looked at her puzzled but he agreed. It didn't matter if he didn't hear what she had to straight from her, as long as he did find out.

Henry and James where about to leave when James had asked "are we meeting for lunch at granny's?"

Although Emma had said anything to snow, she knew something was coming; by the way Emma had spoken to James when she had thought snow wasn't paying attention. Then there was the fact that henry was going. He hadn't wanted to when James had suggested it, but Emma and gently insisted he did. So it was she who had replied to James. "Tell you what charming why you guys don't have a men's only lunch and Emma and I will have something here. You could always tell henry one of your stories. It might be nice for him to hear the true version of what he has read." "What do you say henry, do you want to hear a story told by me about one of the ones you have read about."

They all knew henry was caught, hook line and sinker. If his grin got any bigger it would split his face in two.

"Really, that would be great." Then he looked at his mum and snow "want you guys mind, I mean don't you want to hear too."

"It's ok Kidd, I am sure by the time we are old grey James will have told us all a story or two." Emma told her son, wholeheartedly because usually the story people told you, they always managed to tell you again, until you knew it so well you could have been the person in the story.

When they finally made it out the door, Emma was nervous, and snow didn't seem to mind that Emma hadn't spoken yet she had asked anything. In fact snow was cleaning. Emma's nerves eased a little knowing snow was going to push her to talk straight away.

Snow had finished the kitchen and was bring hot chocolate to the table where Emma was sitting.

"You know this was the first place I actually open up to someone. Same place, same drink and the same person. Before I start I want to thank you. If you hadn't let me talk to you that night I would have left. I stayed because of you. I thought leaving was best but you managed to help me see it wasn't. So thanks I really appreciate it." snow didn't say anything, while Emma was talking she was going to let her talk. "OK about yesterday, I did remember where I have seen the name but, I can't be sure that it is him without more details. Personally I really hope it isn't him because. I don't think I can deal with that. If it is him then whatever goodness was there before isn't there now." Snow knew Emma was going to go into more details but maybe a little push wouldn't hurt.

"So your saw it in the paper then, that was what triggered your memory." Snow pushed just a little.

"Not exactly, it probably was in the paper but not that I saw. I saw it written down when I was in jail, when I was pregnant. Mr. Woods. I had to sign something, something saying I had injured him. That's where I saw the name. Mr. Bae woods. He was my foster father. He was the one I told you guys about the other night. If it is him I am not sure I can face him. Well I am sheriff and have weapons so I could face him but the last time I saw him, when I was released from jail he told me that he would get me for what I had done, the one thing about him that was a positive trait I guess would be if he said he would do something he did. He always did. The biggest worry is James didn't look overly pleased when I told you the story and if he or I do something to bae and he is rumples son. It would make things a whole lot worse."

"Now I understand. Emma I know you might not like what I am going to say, but if the only way you won't make another deal with rumple is because this sorry excuse for a human is his son, then I am glad. I didn't want you to make another deal with him. In fact the night at the diner, I had told them if we found bae I would strike the deal with rumple. Then red argued and said she would and then well you saw the bottles of tequila, we didn't do much sensible talking towards the end. I know this has really affected you Emma and I am not trying to make it seem like I don't care. Because I do. I am just happy that how you feel will stop you from this deal. What rumple can do would probably make his son look saintly." Snow refused to say that his son's crimes would be like a day at the beach compared because she was sure Emma was still holding back.

"But"

"No Emma there is no buts"

"But"

"Honey I just said no buts"

"Snow please. This might be the only way to deal with rumple without anyone getting hurt."

"Emma did you just hear yourself, without anyone getting hurt. You remembered who he was and you passed out. Emma he scares you. He may not be able to hurt you physically anymore. No wait he can't hurt you physically anymore, I wouldn't let him and your father well lets no go there right now. I really don't want to think what he would do. But emotionally Emma he could do more damage. The mere thought of him caused you to become so emotional you blacked out. Broken bones, bruises and other physical injures heal. But emotional abuse Emma, may lesson in time, but it never go away it's always there. For you it has been 10 years since that fight, and you're being put in jail. And I would bet money on the fact that yesterday you remembered everything he ever did and said, like it was yesterday."

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt by rumple. If it comes down to sacrificing one to save you all then I should do it I shouldn't be thinking about not doing it. I am the savior. And…"

"You already saved us Emma. You don't need to sacrifice yourself. We are who we should be and rumple was our problem before he was yours. This town can't ask for more than you have already done, you returned us to our true selves. You broke the curse and brought back the possibilities of having our happy endings. YOU SAVED US ALL." In a softer voice snow continued "you saved me. I can't save you from what has happened Emma but I can protect you from what could happen." Snow thought of something then. "Tell you what, you and I will make a deal. We will still see what we can find out about bae from when he was a boy. Marks scar that type of thing, the things you mentioned. Then we put it to one side. And if, and I mean if it is absolutely necessary to use it to stop rumple then we will talk about it and think of a way to keep bae away from you and make a deal with rumple. What do you say deal?"

"On one condition. If you henry or James gets hurt then I go no matter how I feel, no talking or thinking I go. Ok."

"Ok it's a deal. Now what do you want for lunch."

"Lunch I hadn't really thought about it so whatever is fine with me. Oh and I was wondering could you give henry some work to do. You know since he isn't going to school. I don't want him thinking he can slack off from school work just because we seem to be up to our eyeballs with problems and future problems from rumple."

"That's not a problem Emma. You get the pad and pen; I will tell you what to write down while I cook lunch."

HENRY AND JAMES.

"Well that was a waste of time. No one was sending kids to school." James was muttering as they walked towards granny's

"I thought it was pretty funny." Henry said then decided to imitate the head teacher which they had spoken to, whom I might add was at home on a school day. "I thought I wise to close the school, to the children, I just presumed that princess Emma wouldn't be allowing the young prince to school, and if the savior was worried about the sending her son then everyone should be to. So I issued the notice to all parents. I didn't think to send one about henry though. Sorry prince James." By the end of his imitation henry was laughing so hard James couldn't help but join in. "Henry quickly sobered. Granddad I know mums your daughter so she is a princess but does that mean I am really a prince. "

"Yes henry you are really a prince. Did you realize that?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. Cool I am a prince."

"well then young prince henry she we see what the amazing red and her grandmother can rustle up in the way of food after our very tiring morning."

Henry and James were still laughing when they got into granny's. Laughing so hard when red came over with a menu she had to ask. "What is wrong with you two?"

"Sorry red." James started and then went on to answer her question. "Young prince henry here has only just realized that because his grandparents are royalty and his mother is a princess, he is in fact a prince."

Red just didn't get why it was so funny, so she replied "well of course he is a prince." As she walked away henry and James laughed even harder.

"Right henry lets order then I will start. Is there any story you would really like to hear."

"Yeah, the one…"

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE

I have a couple of stories in mind that James could tell henry but, I was wondering if you guys would like any particular story for me to have James tell henry. So what I will do is leave the story itself until tomorrow (26th may) and write the rest of the chapter. I will check the reviews to see who wants what one, and which one is requested the most then add that in. once that is done I will upload it for you all to read. So please if you would like a certain story send them as a review, and if you want to review along with the story you would like to hear let me know. I guess I could make my own story of James but I thought it might be nice to have one that we all know from the program and put a twist on in. anyway hope to hear from you all.


	14. THE START

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: Emma and snow talk. Henry and James are about to have a story.

GRANNY'S

Red just didn't get why it was so funny, so she replied "well of course he is a prince." As she walked away henry and James laughed even harder.

"Right henry lets order then I will start. Is there any story you would really like to hear."

"Yeah, the one where you had to get mum put in the wardrobe. Wait no I want the one where you took back the kingdom" he thought for a few moments "yep definitely the taking back the kingdom one."

When red brought their order over James started.

"Well I had just woken your grandmother up, with true loves kiss. I thought that since we were now back together we could make a home for ourselves. I mean I had a great life with my mother, before the rumple and the king got me to become the prince. So I thought that maybe we could do that you know when live far away from Regina and we could be happy. It was your grandmother who just looked towards the kingdom and told me we would take it back. We did something like what your mother is doing now. We held a secret meeting to see if anyone would join in. everyone truly love your grandmother, not one person there had wanted to run and hide. We found out that most of the people who was with the queen, despised her, and they were just afraid to leave in case she killed them. She went after snow time and time, which no-one really knew why she did it. We managed to create a plan, what the queen didn't do was understand what it meant to be loyal. Although they were scared of Regina, the people of the kingdom loved snow. They all saw her as the rightly ruler. When they had heard the rumors about what we were doing some of them came to our aid. The left messages with people, who they knew, were a part of our plan. We had managed to get most of the people who worked in the castle on our side, because they were loyal. The ones that didn't join either had too much too lose if we did, but had given us their word they would not interfere unless the queen was stood there. The rest however were what you would call the BAD guys. The ones who Regina hadn't needed to threaten, or have their heart ripped out. They were the ones who willing wanted to help Regina retain the throne. It had been a few months before we made our move against her. But by the time we did, we knew where the guards where, where Regina would be, that type of thing. Snow however maid us all swear that we would do as she asked. She was worried we would get hurt, hurt because we loved her. The plan of action for us was to get Regina's father. Snow knew Regina's weakness, and her father was it. we didn't have much trouble at getting in. the guards who had been working were the ones on our side and as for the ones who had been too afraid, when they saw us coming the disappeared elsewhere. We knew that Regina would be in the throne room and that her father would be wondering the halls somewhere so we had all hidden waiting for him to pass one of us. The problem was we hadn't been as careful as we had hoped. Regina had mirrors everywhere and the mirrors had seen us coming. The mirror man must have told Regina we had invaded the castle because we soon enough Regina had managed to get capture us. Your grandmother and red had managed to escape. When I saw them again it was…"

"Hey if you are going to tell the story you can't miss bits you know." Red had butted in, but she had also sat down.

"Right snow and I had managed to sneak out of sight of not only the guards but the mirrors too. We waited but henry. That was Regina's father's name. But henry never passed by. Snow asked if I could pick out his scent, from everyone else's. Well a wolf's nose is pretty good. He was in the kitchens we had managed to get there hassle free. Snow had sneaked up on henry when I was in plain view so he hadn't realized there was two of us. Snow had managed to shackle him, it was funny actually. Snow shackling the old man but instead of getting straight to it she had put cloth round both his wrist before she fastened them. She just smiled at henry, and told him she didn't want to hurt him or Regina, but it had to be done and she was sorry. The kingdom was hers and should have never been Regina's but she was still apologizing. Once she had him shackled without any possible way for him to be injured from them we left, heading straight for the throne room. Snow kept repeating one thing. I hope she hasn't hurt anyone. She said it over and over. When we reached the room that was when we went in." "There you go James all yours." Red stood then and left James to continue his story.

SNOWS APPARTMENT.

Emma had finished writing down the work for henry, and was taking it up to their room. Snow had said that should give henry about two weeks' worth of work to do. All Emma could think of was the TV show are you smarter than a fifth grader. The work she had written down for henry she didn't think she could answer half of the stuff.

When she returned downstairs snow had lunch already laid out waiting. They ate in silence, but Emma had a question that was eating at her. "Snow you ruled a kingdom with James, saw it being ruled by your father, am I doing anything right here?"

Snow smiled across the table at her. "Emma you don't need to worry about that. You are doing brilliantly. If James or I had doubts we would give you our suggestions but so far apart from that fact that you keep insisting you have to be the only person who is in any form of danger I have no reason to give suggestions. Charming and I both dislike the idea of you being in harm's way but, I can tell you this I have done the same thing many a time. My father always said that it proved what a great queen I would make, someone who wasn't afraid to risk her life for her kingdom. He was right Emma because I can see you being one the great rulers of our kingdom. You will make a great queen. Just don't go trying to kill me off so you can get the throne though." Snow laughed but the laughter died as soon as she saw the look of horror an Emma's face. "Emma what is it. What's wrong?"

'You said…you said…queen."

"Of course Emma you are mine and charming's daughter. You are a princess. When our reign ends you will become queen and henry your heir." Snow was pretty sure Emma hadn't even been that shade of green before she passed out last night. The green look though didn't suit her.

"Queen. Me queen. Rule the kingdom as queen. Be responsible for everyone in the kingdom. Responsible for people's lives." Emma's voice elevated now. "SNOW ARE YOU INSANE. I CANT BE A FUTURE QUEEN. I CAN BE RESPONSIBLE FOR OTHER PEOPLE. YOU ARE MAD."

Snow was trying hard not to laugh. "Guess you hadn't thought of that huh Emma. You will be an amazing queen. After all you did break this wretched curse. But you needn't worry about it now Emma. I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and then it occurred to her. "I doubt I will ever need to consider it. I am so stupid. You and I are virtually the same age, so in theory we will have a similar life span. I could die before you, so this is a pretty silly conversation."

It was snows turn to change color. Green didn't suit her either. The only difference between her and Emma was the fact snow must have a weaker stomach for she ran straight for the bathroom. Well that was a waste of food. She was still retching when Emma brought a cool towel in and placed it on the back of snows neck. Emma wasn't quite sure what had happened to make snow suddenly toss her cookies, but she knew she wasn't going to leave until snow was ok. While snow was brushing her teeth Emma thought she had cottoned on to what had happened. "The kingdom won't fall snow. I am sure you and James will have kids. If not I don't think henry would object to…" snow had just finished and quickly interrupted. "Emma stop, please just be quiet before I hurl again."

Emma really didn't get it now was she wrong or was she right in her guess. She could see snow was upset and she had made it worse so she left the bathroom and went to go upstairs. Emma was half way up when snow shouted her.

"Emma come back down, you can't run away. I have to tell you what is wrong." Emma did come back down and sat across from snow at the table.

"I am sorry I reacted that way, it's just that I um…. I hadn't…. I never thought about our ages Emma. I know you are a grown woman but you are also the little girl I gave birth to. I just never thought about the 28 years I didn't age and you did. I... it makes me sick to the stomach to think about it. You are supposed to outlive me not the other way around. You are right with the fact charming and I could have another child, but Emma you are my first born and the kingdom is yours when my reign ends. Emma I love you as my friend, and even if nothing more comes from it I will still always love you as my daughter. They say a mother never has favorites but I don't know if I will be able to say the same. I lost 28 years of your life and I will never be able to get them back. Another child will have my love and devotion just the same as you do but, but you are my first, you are the one that I could watch grow, the one I forgot I will never be able to do enough to change how I feel. The change the fact I feel as if I…we failed you."

Snow was the one on an emotional rollercoaster today. Emma hadn't thought about it really. She knew that snow was biologically her mother but she had never really had one so the age between had really entered her head in that way. But she could understand about not wanting to watch your child die. She had seen henry dead before he woke up and that is something she couldn't handle ever again. That she definitely understood.

"I am sorry, what I said upset you snow. I really didn't mean to and you didn't fail me. I am not going to tell you I can see us having the type of relationship both you and I imagine that mother and daughter should have. But you are and always will be my friend. Nothing can change that. Although you have to admit me having a brother or sister who would be at least 13years younger than my son, his or her nephew is pretty funny." She gave snow such a smile snow could help but smile back. If charming and she had another child she hoped they could be even half like Emma. Emma may have a tendency to run but she had a heart of pure gold.

GRANNY'S

"Right henry as I was saying before red came. I hadn't seen your grandmother or red until the walked into the throne room." James had begun the story again. "They walked in with henry and I swear Regina looked like she was going to give birth to a dragon. She went to strike one of us so snow would let henry go but before she could snow spoke to her. Regina I don't want to hurt him but rest assured I will. I never meant to hurt you. So this is what is going to happen. You are going to renounce the throne and leave the kingdom alone from now on it is I who will be taking my father's place. I will even let you stay where you are. I will take my place in the summer palace. It was after all my mother's favorite place." James was imitating his wife's voice. "If you do this and we all walk out of here including the people whom you have terrorized into doing your bidding and I will release your father. If you do not then I am afraid I will have to intentionally hurt your father. Do we have an understanding her. Regina of course was so mad she had turned a brilliant shade of red. But she agreed. And we all walked out of the place snow had taken henry but as soon as we had left the palace Regina was in with enough distance she had given henry a horse and told him to ride home. There were some who thought snow too lenient on Regina, after all Regina had killed snows father but snow had just smiled and told them if she had done something like that then she was no better than Regina and it could have meant innocent people getting hurt in the battle between herself and Regina. We had travelled to the summer palace and Regina true to her word had left us alone until mine and snows wedding. That was when she must have decided to enable the curse." James had left out the more graphic bits of the story such as how they had had to kill a few people whom had willingly served Regina. Henry didn't need to know everything

"Why didn't grandma banish her or something?" Henry asked.

James hadn't realized that the diner had gone rather quiet and henry had been to wrapped up in hearing the story and awaiting his grandfather's answer that he hadn't noticed anything either.

"Because of her heart henry. Your grandmother would never have hurt a fly or be the reason any one would get hurt. She doesn't have it in her heart. She would have told Regina to kill her as long as it meant everyone she cared for would have been left alone that's the type of person snow is. Pure and good."

"Let's hope the phrase like mother like daughter is true then Prince James. For your daughter owes me. And I will have payment dearie I also do. But if you are thinking of stopping me than trust me it will not work I will have what I want. And if I have to use your daughter against you then I will. If she has her mother's heart though, we shouldn't have a problem." Rumplestiltskins how James hated him and henry was now looking very scared. James wasn't too sure what had scared henry more the fact rumple was here or the fact that rumple had just issued a not so subtle threat towards his mother.

"Not to worry dearie I will not harm you. You are the reason all of this was able to happen. Without you your mother wouldn't be here. But in case your dear grandfather forgets please remind your mother sometime soon I will be collecting the debt she owes."

"What is your price rumple tell me and I will…" James had started

"Oh no dearie the debt is between me and Princess Emma, and only us. But don't fear no harm will come to her as long as she pays it. But you know the price if she refuses. Her life will be payment"


	15. THE DEAL

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: rumple has officially started the ball rolling. Question is what are the stake and will Emma play.

GRANNY'S

Rumplestiltskins had just left. James had gone to the glass door to make sure he was gone. He asked everyone if were ok. He knew no-one had been touched but rumplestiltskins presence alone could unnerve the bravest of people. After he had made sure that everyone seemed ok his bid them farewell, and reminded them about the meeting at Regina's later.

Henry wasn't his usual chatty self in fact he said nothing, not a peep. They had gone from the diner to the truck and nothing. That got into the truck and started driving, still not a sound from henry. James was panicked his grandson was obviously scared and he was closing herself off. James had to smile even in this situation. He was his mother's son. If something upset her, it didn't exist; it was almost as if she thought if they didn't discuss it, it didn't matter. Henry was just like that at the moment.

James decided that he had to try something; he couldn't take henry home like this. "Henry, you are awfully quiet. You want to talk about It." still not a peep from henry. "Listen I know you are worried but that is mine and your grandma's job. Not yours. We will keep your mum safe. I promise you." Henry didn't even look as if he had heard what James had said. Wait rumple had stared at henry had he done something to him. Had he used magic? James put his foot down a little more now. Henry had walked fine but he was acting like an empty soul, a zombie, a…. a something that wasn't henry.

THE APARTMENT.

Snow and Emma had finished lunch and had begun to clean up. The music was on and they were singing around the kitchen. Cleaning up always seemed to be more fun and quicker if there was music. Snow wasn't so sure about Emma style of music at first but with Emma singing, and the lyrics, well at least the chorus being easy to pick up snow found herself doing the same thing. They didn't hear the door open or even James' shout for them. They did however know the guys had come home because henry had wrapped his arms around his mother just as soon as he could get to her.

"Hey Kidd, what's up? James tell a story that was to scary?" henry didn't say anything but had started to sob quietly, his face buried in his mother stomach. Emma glanced at snow first, as if to say what do I do? Then she looked at James. The man in question shrugged his shoulders and told his worried looking daughter.

"He hasn't said a word since we left the diner, since rumple spoke to him at the diner. To be exact." As soon as James mentioned his name henry tensed and his gently sobs began to intensify. Emma needed details but she knew that asking James wouldn't help henry. She had to get him talking. Snows words from the other night came suddenly back to her. A problem shared is a problem halved.

"Henry. What did he say to you." Nothing but more sobs escaped the boy's mouth. "Henry please tell me, I want to help." That definitely was the wrong thing to say, because although he still wasn't talking the way he was shaking his head, Emma wasn't sure what would happen first he throwing up, since his movements were making he queasy or him breaking his neck. Emma knew that she had to help somehow the Kidd was so scared. That thought that came to her was one she hated, and really didn't want to do but if it helped henry's fears she would. Isn't that what a parent does? They do want is necessary for their child no matter how much it hurt them.

"Henry I know you're scared of what he can do since he has magic now, so when we go for the meeting tonight." Emma had to swallow hard to remove the lump in her throat. "When we go tonight why don't you take some clothes and stay at Regina's." she waved one hand in the air at the other two so they would interfere. While the other hand still held henry firmly to her. "It can be for as long as you want. She had magic henry and if that is what is scaring you about rumple she will be able to protect you better, you might feel safer there." Emma hated saying it and she would hate it more when she left him there but if he needed the comfort of Regina and her magic then Emma would not only leave him at Regina's she would even plaster on a smile while doing it. No matter how fake that smile was.

Henry looked up at her then. He gave her a smile teary smile. But it was a smile none the less. He even managed to whisper out a sentence before his head returned to its resting place. "Not scared about me, don't want to lose you, don't need to stay at Regina's. Need you, only you for always." Well it wasn't a very well put together sentence but Emma understood then what had him so upset. So did snow, James had been worried that it was Emma henry was worried about but you never can tell what rumple is capable of.

Snow looked at Emma then motioned to James. Emma nodded her head in understanding and confirmation. They needed to find out exactly what rumple had done and said.

"Henry I need to talk to James about what happened, but I don't want it to upset you more. So why don't you go upstairs and take a bath to help relax you and I will come up stairs when I am done here ok." the bathroom was downstairs but Emma knew henry wouldn't be in the bath long enough for her to talk properly.

He nodded but still didn't release her. In fact his grip and tightened just a fraction. Emma hadn't noticed she had done it. "Baby you need to let me go. I promise you everything will be ok while you are in the bath." Emma had bent down to kiss the top of his head. When he did let go and Emma looked up snow was smiling so grandly that she was starting to look like the joker from the batman movies. "What did I do? Emma asked"

Snow managed to giggle out "something you won't be able to do for much longer. You called henry baby. If he wasn't so distraught he would have probably told you, that you had it backwards. A baby usually turns into a kid not a kid into a baby." James was laughing now. He was making it damned hard for Emma to keep a straight face. "Guess I will have to move on to your word then, because you have a tendency to call me honey." When snow replied "AND." Emma couldn't fight it anymore she ended up laughing as hard as James was. Snow was still giggling.

When they pulled themselves together James had informed them of what rumplestiltskin had said. He did leave out the last bit, the bit about what payment would be if Emma refused. He hadn't wanted to tell his child something like that. Problem was henry had been stood in the bathroom doorway for a few minutes and when James didn't tell them he did.

"Rumple said…." Henry's voice broke. So he swallowed and started again. Everyone had turned to look at him, since they hadn't known he was there until he spoke. "Rumple said that if you didn't do what he wanted and repaid the debt then, your life….. your life would…"henry was having a hard time telling Emma this bit and he was getting more upset as the seconds ticked by. Finally he lost his temper. "HE BASICALLY SAID THAT IF YOU DIDN'T DO IT YOU WOULD DIE. WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN. I WONT LET HIM HURT YOU." Henry ran upstairs then and left those all sat the speechless. Emma left her parents and went upstairs to be henrys parent.

He was face down on the bed in nothing but the towel he had run upstairs in. "henry. What rumple said isn't important right now. What is important is that you listen to me. I am here and I am fine, when rumple tells us what the deal is then we will deal with it. All of us. Me, you, snow and James. We are family henry. Not even rumple can come between a family. But what I don't need is for you to put yourself in danger, like you did with the apple turnover. I can't go through that again. So promise me ok. No heroics."

Henry only managed to get out one word "but"

"There are no buts in this henry." Henry had had a traumatic day and Emma who was now frantic that henry would be the one to do something stupid and not snow had raised her voice at henry. "YOU WILL DO AS I SAY. I AM YOUR MOTHER, AND YOU WILL NOT GO AND PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER FOR ME. BECAUSE I WILL TELL YOU THIS NOW. IF I FIND OUT YOU ARE EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT I WILL THROW YOU IN JAIL AND NOT LET YOU OUT. IF YOU MANAGE TO DO IT WITHOUT ME FINDING OUT. AND YOU GET HURT THEN NOW MATTER WHAT RUMPLE DID I WILL DO 100 TIMES WORSE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME.?"

Henry sat on the bed looking gormlessly. His mother had shouted at him. Really shouted at him and all he wanted to do was protect her. Emma saw henry looking at her, and as fast as her anger had blown up it deflated. She hugged henry close to her. "I am sorry henry I shouldn't have lost my temper but I don't want to lose you, because you are trying to protect me. I gave you a way to protect you, keep you safe. I don't want that to be for nothing. I don't want to watch you die again. I can't watch that again, not because of me."

"I know mum, and I promise I won't do anything. But you have to promise me that you will be careful."

"Well Kidd this is one deal I am glad to make. So let's shake on it."

They shook hands and then Emma kissed him and told him to get dressed. It was almost time to go to Regina's. Snow and James were talking when Emma went back down. Their conversation was written in snows eyes. They were both worried about her, about what the deal was going be. Emma felt sorry for them. If they were feeling anything anywhere near what she felt when henry had implied he would interfere on her behalf with rumple, then she truly felt sorry for them, because she wasn't henry and she would lay down her life for them and for her son.

Emma smiled at them and told them it was almost time to go. Snow was about to ask about henry. They had heard Emma's raised voice down here, but henry came bouncing down the stairs as if nothing had happened today. So snow took that to mean he was ok, and all was right with the world. Well as right as the world could be.

REGINAS

When everyone had arrived they all sat at Regina's table. The first topic was that rumple and confronted James and henry in the diner. Which Regina was not best pleased at. She ranted and raved, about how we could allow that man to get that close to her son. Etc. etc. etc. Emma didn't correct Regina about the fact henry wasn't actually Regina's son, but her was Emma's. The woman was clearly upset about the fact rumple had gotten close to henry. After what seemed like forever Regina settled down and topic two was brought up for discussion. As Emma and snow had decided, they brought up bae. If he had any distinguishing marks that type of thing. Snow however informed the group that making another deal with the man was a last resort. Emma would try to locate him in case it came to it. The last topic was what they could do for a PLAN A if PLAN B was bae. They had been throwing ideas around when Regina's front door blew open.

"Well, well. What do we have her dearie." Rumple said to Regina. "Are we all talking one side and plotting against me. Oh yes that is what you are doing." He turned so suddenly to Emma that she could have sworn his head had spun like the girls head in the exorcist had done.

"Well dearie this is the only warning you will get. You have defaulted on our deal and as payment….."

"Now you just hold it there rumple. I haven't defaulted on any damn thing. How can I default on a deal if I don't know what the deal is." Emma was quick to reply. But it had started an argument between her and rumple.

"Don't act so foolish princess; Regina is the enemy you had to have had some common sense…."

"Hey I have plenty of common sense you are the psychopath that hadn't made up his mind what he had wanted from me, so this is your problem not mine."

"My problem, my problem. I don't have a problem dearie. None at all. But all bets are now off you have broken our arrangement by let's say dancing with the devil and I will have payment. If I had a problem it would be how I could hurt you the most dearie. Your death or how about the death of someone you love."

Before anyone in the room could get a word out rumple and vanished.

AUTHORS NOTE.

Sorry it's so short guys. I have family flying in tomorrow which is the 28th may. So today after work I was getting everything ready. I don't know if I will be able to put another chapter up tomorrow. But I will have one up on Tuesday for sure. But Before anyone can complain bitterly. I will admit to it.

I angelwings do swear that I am positively evil, in how I leave my chapters. But I feel no regrets or remorse in doing so as I believe a good cliff hanger can add to the excitement.

Well at least a cliffhanger lasting a day or so but the cliffhangers that all TV programs including this one, have a tendency to do is more evil than anything I could imagine. I mean we have to wait months. That is not cool.

Anyway the big question you are all asking yourselves about now would be. Will this evil bitch (me) have rumple harm henry, Emma or someone else? I could tell you that I am going to have rumple….

Sorry I can't it's a secret. LOL

Angelwings

Please review even if it is just to agree with me that I am evil.


	16. THE TOWN HALL

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: rumple had just paid Regina's mansion a visit. Problem was everyone was in the middle of the meeting and rumple issued a threat.

MR GOLDS SHOP.

Rumplestiltskins was beyond mad. He was at boiling point. "How could she. How could she side with her? She could have lost her son because of her. Did her son mean so little? How could she. She broke the unspoken agreement. No he hadn't written it down but, she should have known. How could she work with that…..that…witch. His magic was superior to hers. That woman wouldn't even have magic back if it wasn't for him. How could she. HOW COULD SHE. HOW COULD SHE. HOW COULD SHE."

"How could who do what rumple." Belle had been standing in the doorway of the shop for the past five minutes trying to figure out what rumple was rambling about. "Rumple?"

"It's not important belle, it's not important." How could he tell her that Emma bloody swan the supposed savior had taken sides with the woman who had belle locked away for more than 28years? Kept him and his true love apart. That stupid woman. Both of them. Well Emma would pay.

"Belle let me take you home. I will have to come back, a few things to sort out. Running a business is awfully hard."

Belle agreed and they left to head home. She had wanted to wrong what was plaguing rumples mind but he wasn't ready to talk about it. She had waited a long time for him to open up to her the first time, so she would be patient. They arrived at the house and rumple told her he would try not to be long. Belle however told him. "Rumple I am giving you 2 hours. It is 6:30 and I will have dinner ready for 9 so I expect you home by 8:30." She smiled at him, one of those I love but don't piss me off or you'll be sorry type of smile. The type of smile rumple knew that if he wasn't at home for 8:30 she would probably have his head. Well no belle would physically harm him. But he could handle that he just couldn't handle losing her. Not again.

Rumple got back to the shop before quarter to 7, he was in a rush. He had to figure out exactly how he was going to make Emma swan pay for her betrayal, but he still had to get home on time, Or before if he really wanted to make belle happy.

Rumple was thinking out loud. "Options, options what were his options. Well he could kill Emma. But that was no fun he wanted her to suffer, she had broken his deal. He could kill one or both her parents, but she wasn't really into the whole mum and dad thing. He could kill henry; she had definitely embraced her role as his mother. But he didn't really wish to hurt the boy. Without him the curse would be intact and he would have magic. But then again hurting the boy would most certainly hurt Emma. What to do, what to do." Then it was like a light bulb turned on, and with a victorious shout "YES I GOT IT." he left the shop, to return to belle.

REGINAS MANSION

Rumple had been gone an hour and it was almost like no one had moved a muscle. If everyone wasn't still alive I would have said they hadn't even moved. An hour and they still sat in stunned silence. Rumple had issued a threat, on a deal that he hadn't officially made. That wasn't usually his style. Usually he made deal which seemed impossible for the other party to keep, so he always won. This time, well this time he didn't seem to care to much about winning or losing he was just pissed at Regina from the looks of it. Emma suddenly thought about how rumple wanted Regina dead for some reason and his threat had been issued because she and Regina had joined forces.

The first words in an hour. Wasn't a gently whisper or even a calmly spoken sentence it was a full on all out high pitched scream, As Emma rose to her feet. "REGINA WOULD THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THAT HAVE MADE HIM THREATENING MY FAMILY BECAUSE OF A BROKEN DEAL WHICH HADNT EVEN BEEN MADE. SPEAK NOW YOUR MAJESTY OR SO HELP ME I AM GOING TO DO YOU SOME BODILY HARM. "

Emma didn't know who she was angrier with, Regina or herself. Snow went to put a reassuring hand on Emma's shoulder, but Emma shrugged it off. So James placed both hands on Emma shoulders and applied enough pressure that forced Emma back into her seat.

Regina was surprisingly calm when she replied to Emma. It was that calm that it unnerved almost everyone in the room. "Emma, I know you're angry but aiming it towards me will not help."

Emma who had calmed downed remotely due to the fact James' hand still rested on her shoulders "Regina drop the BS we need to know what you did to have him like this."

"I….I… ok here it is, there was a young girl, belle. Rumple fell in love with her, but he sent her away. I managed to get her and I told him she was dead. When we all came through here I brought her but kept her locked in what you would call a mental institution. It was in the basement of the hospital. She got out somehow and found him. He is not a fan of mine because of it." Regina had said it so fast it had sound like a form of broken English. The all understood though. There was nothing more for them to discuss so the meeting had come to an end. On the way out Regina stopped snow and James, but made sure Emma and henry continued walking towards the truck.

"I know our past and probably our future hasn't and won't see us ever being friends. But for the present we are working together. I know Emma will do everything in her power to keep him safe, but she doesn't know rumple like we do. By blood you have more claims on him but I don't love him. So please watch him, if not for me then for her." snow and James nodded neither could reply, it was a side to Regina James had never seen. They both turned to leave but before snow did she gave Regina a quick smile and nodded again. Snow had seen this Regina before. The Regina that had saved her when she was 8. Then Regina who had been her friend and had loved whole heartedly. The Regina snow had betrayed and ultimately destroyed.

When they got back it was almost 9. "Let's all have a warm drink before bed; I am sure it will help us relax at least a little bit." Snow had said as she walked through to the kitchen. Emma followed her and James sat next to henry on the sofa. When the hot chocolates had all been finished henry went up to bed. Emma stayed downstairs a while longer with her parents. Emma wanted to talk about rumple and about finding bae, but snow wouldn't hear of it. She told her they would deal with it in the morning. Everyone's emotions where running on high speed because of rumple, and at the rate they were heading, they would crash and burn. Emma had to agree so she bid them all goodnight and went to join her son.

"NO, PLEASE DEAR GOD NO."

The scream woke snow and James. Emma was running down stairs just as they were about to run up them. It was 5 in the morning and Emma launched herself at James sobbing. There was something clutched tightly in her hands. She couldn't seem to tell them what was wrong, she just kept repeating "no, please no, not henry please." Snow managed to pry open her fingers while James held the woman, or while the woman still clung to James as if her life depended on it, if you looked at it that way.

HELLO DEARIE.

WELL BET YOU DIDN'T BANK ON ME DOING IT SO SOON. WHAT A SHOULD ALWAYS EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED. YOU BOTH LOOKED SO SWEET, SLEEPING BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE. I DID WARN YOU. BUT I AM GIVING YOU A CHANCE. THE TOWN HALL DEARIE NOON TODAY AND YOU MIGHT FIND THE BOY UNHARMED. BUT IF YOU DON'T COME HARM WILL MOST CERTAINLY FIND HIM.

R

A photo accompanied the letter. Rumple must have taken the photo before he left the letter and took henry with him. Snow looked at James and held up the photo. She would let him read the letter when he didn't have his hands full. Time for snow to call someone who could help.

Ring ring. Ring ring.

A groggy, sleepy voice answered the phone "what."

"Regina are you awake?"

"For crying out loud snow I answered the damned phone so yes I am awake." Regina seemed to realize in that very second snow had rung and the sun wasn't even up yet. "Snow what has happened. What has he done to henry?"

"He took him Regina; he took him straight out of Emma's arms, while they slept. He left a note….."

Burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr was the only sound snow could hear through the phone.

The one advantage to having magic here was Regina didn't need a car or her skeleton keys. She appeared dead center of snows apartments.

"Where's the note." Snow handed the note and photo to Regina. It was after she had read and processed it mentally that Regina noticed James holding Emma, who was in danger of stopping breathing. Her sobs were still so violent. She looked back towards snow who just shrugged. They had to snap Emma out of it. She knew snow wouldn't and James definitely couldn't so she did, and she did it the only way she knew how. Meanly.

"EMMA HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN." Regain shouted at Emma. Snow stepped towards Regina to interfere, but Regina held up her hand and warned snow off.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION EMMA. HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN TO MY SON? MY SON IS INDEANGER BECAUSE OF YOU. IF HE WAS STILL WITH ME HE…." That did it, Emma's sobs stopped and she swung to face Regina.

"YOUR SON. YOU DON'T HAVE A SON HE IS MINE AND IF YOU HADNT DONE ANY OF THIS SHIT HE WOULD BE SAFE. HE WOULD BE MISSERABLE OR ALREADY DEAD IF YOU STILL HAD HIM. HOW CAN YOU….."

Regina cut Emma's tirade off. "Well miss swan glad to have you back. Now what and how are we going to deal with rumple and get henry? We need a plan before we go there at noon."

Emma was gob smacked Regina purposely wound her up to calm her down. Guess Regina is just as scared as she was.

"Your right we need a plan."

It took them all morning; snow had made the four of them something to eat. When it was time for them to leave and head for the town hall. The only plan they had come up with was whoever was closer to henry they had to grab him. They could plan more than that because they didn't know what rumple was up to and if he could hurt henry before they had a chance to stop him.

THE TOWN HALL

Regina had gone with Emma, James and snow in the truck to the town hall. She wanted to make sure her magic was at full strength when they faced rumple. When they pulled up the whole town was waiting on the opposite side of the street to the town hall. James had called to tell red that rumple had taken henry. She must have told everyone. They had all come to help.

They formed a united front as they entered the town hall.

"Mum" henry who was tied up on the stage shrieked as soon as Emma had come into view. Emma took off running towards him but an unforeseen force knocked her flat on her back.

"Now, now dearie did you really think it would be that easy. Tut tut. I am disappointed." Rumple came out from behind the curtain. Emma and he were just staring at on another. Until rumple started to approach her. Regina decided this was her chance. She moved away the others slowly so rumple wouldn't notice. When she was no longer stood next to snow and James she threw some sort of magical beam at rumple.

Rumple stopped approaching Emma and turned to Regina. "Dearie can't you wait your turn, I am in the middle off….." another beam flew at him. Neither beam was intended to kill just to keep him occupied. Emma was slowly inching towards henry and the stage. But rumple was losing his cool very fast. Another beam aimed and hit him again.

Rumple then returned fire. Regina easily deflected them, and returns her own. Emma was almost at the stage now. Regina yelped. Looked like rumple wasn't using beams that were harmless. The stakes suddenly got higher. Emma had made it on stage without being noticed. Regina still hurling magic at rumple and rumple hurling them back. Emma knew she had to be quick; Regina's injury was causing her to become weaker. Taking the hit and continuously using magic was taking its toll on her. Emma had put her finger to her lips to keep henry quiet. Only 5 steps separated them now. Rumple became ruthless he had seen Emma moving out of the corner of his eye but Regina was very persistent in the blows she was throwing. Although she was weakening she was putting a bit more power behind them. That had to mean Emma was getting very close to rescuing henry. Rumple had had enough of Regina, enough of the savior and enough of this game. He aimed and when his beam hit its target. He had heard the screams and the shouts of "NO" but all he did was laugh and disappear. He wasn't physically in the room any more but his laughter still rang out around them. As did his last spoken words.

"Let that teach you a lesson miss swan."

AUTHORS NOTE

Well guys I had to do it. I had to write and post today. I couldn't bring myself not to. So I am sat here waiting for the plan to land before I have to collect the family from the airport. I will upload the next chapter tomorrow. But I imagine it will not be until late. I am going to ask very nicely for all you guys out there to review. Personally I think this is the best (or worst depending on how you want to look at it) cliff hanger I have done, and would really like you to tell me what you think. By all means if you want to swear and curse me out for leaving you all like this, I don't mind I am 28 and it wouldn't be anything I haven't heard or used before. As I pledged in my last note yes I am evil. But you know what they say if you are good at something you should stick to it. Being evil is definitely an art form. I have a few friends who have been reading this story and instead of giving me written reviews on here. I usually get phone calls or they decide they are in my area and pop in just to shout, nag and complain about how I left the chapter and what's in the next one. But I won't even tell them. So please oh please review. As I said I think this is my best cliff hanger, and would like you all to tell me if you thought so and who you think is Emma's lesson.

Angelwings


	17. THE HOSPITAL

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: the first confrontation with rumple.

Rumple had had enough of Regina, enough of the savior and enough of this game. He aim and when his beam hit its target. He had heard the screams and the shouts of "NO" but all he did was laugh and disappear. He wasn't physically in the room any more but his laughter still rang out around them. As did his last spoken words.

"Let that teach you a lesson miss swan."

NOW

THE TOWN HALL

Everyone in the room had seen them fall. Emma had to think fast and act even faster. She untied henry and sent him over to red. The group was surrounding the two laid on the floor. Who had been hit? Regina or snow. There was blood and a lot of it. James was by his wife's side, the group had parted when Emma came over. She had seen the beam rumple had sent but she hadn't known who was hit. She didn't want to think about either woman being hurt. Regina had been henry's mother for so long, she didn't know what henry would do or feel. And snow well snow was her best friend, the first one she had had in a long time. She didn't want to lose that friendship but more importantly she was her mother. A mother she had finally found she didn't want to think about losing her before they could have…. Well she didn't know what exactly but something.

When she got to the center of the group James and doc where both there. Regina and snow were both laid snow half on top of Regina.

"What's wrong who's hurt? the blood….." Emma was becoming frantic she couldn't tell who was hurt, James didn't want to leave his wife but Emma was in danger of shooting someone with the gun she had brought with her from home. So he held out a hand to Emma. Emma must have thought he want help getting up because she was about to pull when he bet her to it. He pulled Emma down beside him and wrapped an arm about her shoulders. The other hand was on snow.

"They are both breathing princess Emma." Doc started "it looks like Regina has just banged her head and is unconscious, but it seems that snow took the full force of the blow directly. I am just checking now and trying to stop the bleeding before we move them." Emma nodded but she wasn't really there with doc. She was replaying what had just happened.

She had seen Regina and rumple trading blows, while she was moving towards henry. Then….then something changed. You could feel the energy in the room change just before. As Emma glanced over her shoulder to make sure he was still engaged in the fight with Regina she had seen snow running. She was running towards Regina. It had all happened so quickly one minute snow was next to James the next she and Regina where both flying through the air until the landed flat on her back. Emma knew she should have pulled her gun and fired but by the time she had seen snow moving she was in touching distance of henry. If she had fired and caused rumple to turn and fire at her henry could have been hurt. She wasn't even sure she could have gotten her gun out quickly enough to be any help. This wasn't a Wild West gig, and she wasn't in the quick draw, but she wished she could have done something. Anything to protect her mother.

James seen the distant look in Emma's eyes, and figured she hadn't heard doc.

"Emma, sweetheart doc said that they can move them now. The ambulance is here with the gurneys. We can meet them at the hospital." James started to rise to his feet and helped Emma up.

"No James go. Go with her I will drive the truck and meet you there." James wanted to protest, who knew Emma needed someone with her, but his heart would let him. He had wanted to go with his wife. The women were being put on the gurneys when Emma went over to collect henry from red. Henry was clearly in shock, he was shaking from head to toe. Red had given him her jacket and was knelt near him so she could wrap her arms round the boy and keep him warm. James had told grumpy to stay with Emma so she wasn't alone he didn't think she should drive. James got into the ambulance with his wife and watched as grumpy and red had taken over with Emma. Red was driving and grumpy was forcing Emma to sit with henry on her lap as he got in next to her.

THE HOSPITAL

Before red had finished parking the truck grumpy was already jumping out. Emma handed henry to him as she climbed out. Grumpy however had already gone into the hospital with henry to get him checked. Red managed to keep pace with Emma as the entered. Emma left red at the desk as she went to find grumpy and henry.

"So is he ok?" Emma asked the nurse who was giving henry the once over.

"He is fine. Just in shock but nothing that a warm drink and getting some warm clothes on wouldn't cure. It isn't a bad case so he will be back to normal in a little while. Or at least he will be back to normal when things settle down here." the nurse smiled and left the room.

"Hi Emma snow is in surgery and Regina is in room 312." Red must have enquired about them when they first got in.

"Red can you stay with henry for a few minutes I want to find out want James knows." Emma didn't wait for an answer she just left. She found James outside of the OR. He didn't know much, but what he did know was that snow had taken the hit to her right side and was as if the blast had skimmed her side as she had turned but the brute force caught her back. Emma nodded and kissed James' cheek softly. Before she spoke "she will be ok. She has to be." James attempted to smile as he replied to Emma "oh I know Emma, you both have the fighter gene. But I swear when she wakes up and returns to normal I will make this look like a day in the park. She will be lucky if I don't strangle her." James hadn't taken his eyes off the doors to the OR the whole time they had spoken. Emma told him she was going to check on Regina in 312 and then henry. But if he heard anything he would get her in Regina's room.

Emma had wanted to take henry to see Regina but she had to see for herself how bad Regina was before she brought henry.

ROOM 312

Emma entered slowly there were a few nurses in there but the left as soon as Emma entered. Regina didn't look too bad. Her head was bandaged, because she had hit it pretty badly but otherwise she looked like she was just sleeping. Emma moved close enough to whisper in Regina's ear. "I am going to bring henry in here now to see you. But listen to me your majesty; we all know that you are far too evil to let a bump on the head kill you so you better wake up soon. Because if not I will kill you myself. My mother is in the operating room because of you, so you had better not make what she did meaning for you meaningless." With that said Emma left to go fetch henry. He needed to see her. Almost as much as she needed to see snow.

It hadn't taken Emma long to get henry. Henry had stopped shaking physically but it was obvious that has was still shaken by today's events.

"She just has a bang on the head henry, she will be ok." Emma told him as she gently led him to Regina bed side

'I know she's the evil queen but I don't really want her to get hurt." he looked up at Emma then. "I know she isn't my mum and you are but I didn't….."

"Henry I am not upset with you. I knew you needed to see Regina. She was your mum for 10 years, and evil queen or not you still love her. I understand I swear I do." Emma had interrupted henry. She did understand how he was feeling. Had had loved Regina for a long time and the worst part of it was she knew that a part of him at least would always belong to Regina. A part she had given away. Given to Regina a long time ago.

"How's snow. Is she ok too?" henrys voice as soft. Almost as if saying it that way wouldn't hurt Emma.

Emma wasn't sure what to tell him. She didn't want him to be hurt or feel guilty, but she knew she had to tell him the truth. "She is getting surgery henry. But the doctors haven't told us anything else yet. She got hit pretty badly, but she was still breathing which is hopefully a good sign. So let's keep our fingers cross, because we both know her food is a lot better than mine." Emma had said with a smile but from the look on henrys face she guessed her feelings had betrayed her and had been visible to henry anyway.

"She is out of surgery Emma and they want to talk to us." James had only opened the door spoken then disappeared in the direction he must have come from.

"Henry why don't you stay here and talk to Regina in might help to wake her up faster; I heard somewhere that they can still here you." When henry nodded Emma followed James.

James and doc were outside the operating room when Emma got there.

"We have stopped the bleeding and stitched to wound, but she has lost a lot of blood and slipped into a coma. I was wondering if you are a match Emma, so we could give her a transfusion."

"I don't know if I am a match, but I know that I am o negative." Emma had told doc.

"Well in that case you can give blood. Snow is also o neg but even if she wasn't o neg is the universal donor blood there is only a very limited few that o neg blood can't be given to. I will have a nurse sort you out now."

Emma was sat at one side of snows bed watching her blood flow from her arm, down a tube and into snow. Doc had said although it wasn't done this way they wanted to get the blood into snow as soon as possible, Emma had a clean bill of health she had been checked out not long before she moved to storybrooke so snow was safe. James had been sat on the other side but Emma had asked him to go check on henry while she was giving snow her blood.

"Why did you do it? That woman has been after you for years. You could have been killed instantly. I could have lost you. So why." There was no reply no nothing. Not that Emma had expected any. "I know I agreed to talk about it but I don't have a choice. Henry got kidnapped and you well you could…. You could….. You got hurt pretty bad. So I have decided to make the deal with rumple. I think I will let him calm down for a few days first though. Since I am going to do this I need for you to wake up. Henry needs his grandmother and I sure as hell will need you after I do this. Please I love you mu….." James had walked in that very second so Emma wiped the tears with her other hand and acted like she hadn't just been talking.

James had heard the last bit of Emma's speech, the bit about her needing snow but he too could act so he did. I he acted like nothing had been heard. "Henry's ok Emma he is just sat on the side of the bed, I think he was telling her a story when I got there but he stopped when I walked in."

"Thanks I just needed to make sure he was ok. She was his mother up until a week ago."

It wasn't long until the nurse came to remove the needle from Emma's arm. Doc had also entered the room. "The next 24 hours are the crucial. But if she doesn't wake up it could mean that she may not wake from the coma. I know it's hard to hear but you needed to know."

Emma and James looked at each other; neither of them had considered the coma. They had been more worried about her wounds. So the next 24 hours would determine if she lived but remained comatose, if she returned to her normal self or 24 hours to determine if she died from the wounds rumple had inflicted.

Emma didn't want to think about any of that, say she excused herself and went to talk to henry. She walked towards 312 but she paused just outside. She could hear henry talking so softly she had to listen closely to hear what he was saying.

"I know you're in there. My mum, Emma said she had heard talking to someone helps. It helped when snow woke up James so I thought I would give it a shot. I guess it has got to be hard for you, you have been my mum for a long time, my whole life since you got me, and now your not I guess. So it has to be hard but I just wanted to tell you that I didn't want you to get hurt, I really didn't. I don't like seeing you like this and you need to wake up. I wish when you woke up you could forget all the bad things and be what you she be a mother to snow. That way we would still be family." Henry's heart broke then. He did love Regina that little speech was evidence.

Emma felt her heart bleed for him so she had to let him know she was there and it would be ok. "Kidd she will always be a part of your family and I promise I will try to do everything humanly possible to make sure you have Regina in your life. When she wakes up we will all talk ok." Emma wasn't sure what she was going to do when Regina woke up. She had tried to kill her mother, and ruin her life. But even if henry didn't need Regina he clearly wanted her to be a part of his life so hopefully they could figure a way to do it for henry.

"Mum I do love her. I love you too." Henry had made sure his mum knew he loved her and not just Regina. "But if she keeps trying to hurt snow then she can't be a part of my life. Snow is my grandmother and."

"I get it Kidd. I get it." henry didn't need to say anything else Emma understood. He would rather lose Regina than turn his back on his family, his blood. The Kidd was loyal.

Emma decided that they should probably go home now there was nothing more they could do here. They had been at the hospital since 2 and it was now 9. They needed food and sleep. Henry had taken Emma's hand when she offered it and they left to go see James and ask him if he wanted anything.

"I don't want to leave her Emma I can't." Although they had all been up since early hours of the morning Emma knew James was in a worse state then she was. He had been in a constant state of shock since rumple had hit snow.

"James you need to change your clothes and get a shower." James hadn't noticed his clothes but he had held snow in the ambulance and her blood had covered his shirt. Emma noticed him look down at his clothes but she continued. "James we can't make henry stay at the hospital and her can't be alone at home. I know you want to stay but if you take he and I stay that way in a few hours' time after I have drunk some more water to help replace the blood that I gave, I will be able to do it again. If they let me and it is needed. So….. Wait please don't interrupt. It's just after 9, so why don't you head home have a quick shower, make you and henry a sandwich or something then sleep. I promise to call if anything changes but set your alarm to get you up for say 5 in the morning. Bring henry with you and you can take over then while I go home and grab some sleep. You won't be away long and she is more likely to wake up tomorrow anyway, so she won't need to wake up to seeing you like this." Emma was being very logical but James still didn't want to leave. He wondered if he could get Emma to go home and come back but he knew Emma was right about the probability of snow waking up tomorrow was greater than tonight which meant even if Emma agreed to come back he still wouldn't leave. He knew he was defeated though so he agreed. "Ok Emma I will be back for about half 5 in the morning I will even bring breakfast for you, in fact I will make a cold picnic style breakfast and we can all eat here.

When they both left a nurse had fetched Emma a blanket and Emma had pulled the chair next to snows bed and just held snows hand. She sat like that for hours.

ROOM 312

The first thing Regina became aware of was that she was in a strange room. There where machines around her. The hospital she had to be in the hospital. She slowly tried to sit up. But the room began to move. If she didn't know better she would swear she was in the house Dorothy left Kansas in. well she knew she wasn't somewhere over the rainbow, because she was in the room and not squashed under Dorothy's house. Regina was trying hard to remember what had happened but the more she thought the more her head hurt. She gave up after a few minutes. But as soon as she did the whole day came flooding back to her. The letter, the photo, the town hall, the fight and SNOW. Why had she done it? Why did snow run in front of here and try to get Regina out of the firing line. She didn't know why.

Regina knew snow would be in the hospital somewhere so she forced herself to get up and find her.

SNOWS HOSPITAL ROOM

Emma could feel her eyes starting to droop so she decided to go get a coffee, which should hopefully keep her awake. It was just after midnight so 5 hours and James would be here. The she could sleep. Or at least attempt to sleep, worrying didn't help she would probably be up every 30 minutes checking the phones were still working when she got home. So coffee would work for now.

Regina was roaming the halls when she had seen Emma leaving a room. She stayed hidden from Emma's view, and waited until she had round the corner before she made her move. Regina slowly enters the room Emma had just left. No one was there, well no one except snow. She was laid on the bed wires coming from everywhere. From the look of the monitor she was connected too she was barely even alive. Regina slowly approached the bed.

"Well snow after all these years you are finally at the point where I always wanted you."

AUTHORS NOTE.

As promised here is today's chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I must however say I can't promise I will upload every day. Since I have family in I cannot guarantee I will have time to keep the chapters coming as quickly as I have been. I am asking for your patience I will try to upload at least every couple of days, if I can't manage every day. I know what it is like to get into a story then have to wait weeks/months for the next part, as a reader it can be mighty annoying but as a writer I understand why it can take so long. But I will continue to try for every day but if not I will make sure I have a new chapter every couple of days. Hope the cliff hangers won't kill any of you.

Angelwings


	18. THE TALK

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: Regina had just watch Emma leave snows room before she entered.

Regina stepped closer to the bed; she had to get a better look at snow. She was lying there almost dead but Regina wasn't sure what she was going to do. When she had finally gotten close enough Regina lent over the half dead snow white. But instead of sealing the deal and killing her she gently whispered in snows ear "why. Why would you do this after everything I have done? Why?"

"Regina get away from my mum. What are you doing?" Emma almost shouted from the door.

"I just came to see how she was that's all." Regina has straightened up as soon as Emma's voice had sounded. She was walking away from snows bed side when she heard "we are even now" she must have imagined it because it sounded like snows voice. She looked back to snow and found her eyes open. Regina left as quickly as she could. We are even, what the hell did that mean. Emma walked to the bed and allowed Regina to pass her. "Snow you're awake."

Snow smiled as best she could. "It was mum I second ago." her voice was croaky. So Emma gave her some water. Snow drank the water slowly, sip after sip.

Emma told snow she had to call James. But as much as snow wanted to see her husband and reassure him that she was alive, she had heard Emma's speech about what she intended to do. You can hear when you are unconscious. She had to talk to Emma about it she wasn't going to let Emma sacrifice her sanity just because she had gotten hurt.

"Emma talk to me first, we need to discuss what you are planning to do."

"I guess you heard what I said then about making the deal." when snow nodded Emma knew she had to get this out of the way now before snow was healed and could and probably would kick her backside. So she continued "I don't have a choice anymore, I can't put it off just because my feelings could be hurt. You almost died. Death trumps emotional upset any day of the week."

"No Emma, you are more important to mean than anything. Almost dying doesn't mean dead. So I got injured I..."

"Injured you didn't get injured he almost killed you. He could have killed you. I just found you and I won't lose you because I am too scared to go face my demons." Emma wanted to shout and scream and psychically shake snow but she could do any of it, they were in the hospital because snow had almost died.

"Emma honey I will always be with you from now on. You know who I am and I know you, even my death can't change that we are family and my love for you." snow knew she was probably pushing Emma too far to fast but Emma wouldn't do much about it since she was lying in this bed. "I will watch over you Emma from above if it is my time to leave you physically, but you have James and Henry. They will still be there, so you don't need to do this. Please. If I have to I will play the mum card accompanied by the hospital card to make you stay." snow attempted to laugh but regretted it immediately. The pain that went with the small laugh was definitely nothing to laugh about. Emma had seen the pain flash in snows eyes so without another word she went to get the doctor or even a nurse. When she got outside and had sent the nurse in as the doctor was available she called James.

"James. No, no nothing is wrong. She woke up. The nurse is in with her now. Ok I will see you in 15. When you get here I will go home grab a shower and some sleep." Emma knew she would have to let Henry see snow first but she wanted to escape as soon as she could. Snow worrying about her at the moment wasn't good. Emma made her way back to snows room. The nurse had left and snow was now slightly sitting up. Emma had to get it out before snow could complain again about the deal she wanted to make with rumple. "I called James he will probably be here in a few minutes."

"Emma I will not be in this hospital for ever so I can't run from me. But as insurance I had better see you every day I am in here and you had better be there when I get home. I also expect you not to have done anything foolish before I get back. So give me your word you will not do anything until I am released." Emma just stared at snow she had no intentions of sitting on her hands until snow was released but she hadn't wanted to lie to snow either, so she kept quiet. "I mean it Emma I don't want you doing anything without me."

Emma knew snow wouldn't give up so she sort of gave in. "tell you what when you have been awake for more than half an hour we will talk but I really think I should do something very soon. I don't want him to hurt anyone else."

Well that was the best snow was going to get. She didn't want to argue with Emma and luckily for Emma her escape plan was here.

"Snow my love, I was so worried." James had said as soon as he walked into the room. Henry on the other hand flew towards his mother kissed her and then sat on the edge of the bed so he could lean over and kiss snow. "Glad you're awake now grandma. You had us all worried."

They chatted to each other for a few minutes before Emma said she was going to head home and get some sleep.

Snow was due to stay in the hospital for a week. But Regina was being released tomorrow.

REGINAS RELEASE

Henry had wanted to make sure Regina was truly ok so Emma had decided to pick her up and take her home form the hospital. Henry had chattered away all the way from the hospital to Regina's home. When they got the Regina asked him if he could get her a drink since he knew where everything was.

"Emma I wasn't going to hurt snow last night. I had just wanted to know why. Why she jumped in front of me. But just after you walked in all she said was we were even I don't know what she meant but I don't understand why she saved me either."

"She saved you Regina because that's who she is. My mother is snow white for Christ sake. She is pure and good." Regina was about to interrupt to mention Daniel but Emma had held up a hand in a silencing gesture. "I know about Daniel, I also know that it as your mother who actually killed him. Have you even ever asked snow about what happened or did you just play judge and jury and decide she had to pay? You can't accuse someone Regina without all the facts." Regina didn't know what to say. She wanted to protest or something. Snow had been the reason Daniel had died and she didn't need to know any more than that. But even if she had thought of what to say Henry chose that moment to bring in the drink for Regina.

After Emma and Henry had left Regina sat contemplating what Emma had said she had heard snow when she was younger trying to explain what had happened but she had just lost Daniel and her heart was still bleeding for him. She hadn't wanted to hear anything snow had to say after she had confessed she had broken her promise. She still didn't care about what had happened but she did need to know what snow had meant when she had told her they were even. She had decided she would visit snow this evening and find out. Hopefully they would let her see snow.

HOSPITAL

When Regina arrived at the hospital she got quite a few looks. They all blamed her for snow being in here. She hated it, was snow so good that she couldn't and wouldn't get blamed for anything she did. She had run in front of Regina, she had pushed Regina almost completely clear and yet it was Regina getting the dirty looks. She had timed her visit so that it was almost at the end of visiting hours, she need to speak with snow preferably without everyone else. When she entered snows room there it looked like a family affair. James, Emma and henry were there. Well from the looks of it James felt as everyone else did, it was her fault, Emma didn't have a, you did this type look about her more curious and suspicious at least henry managed to smile. She didn't care about the other two but henry it seemed had started to if to completely forgiven her for the turnover fiasco.

"I would ask what you wanted Regina, BUT I DON'T CARE. SO GET OUT AND STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE.' James had tried to stay calm but he couldn't do it. Both hennery and Emma had looked sympathetically at her. She didn't need sympathy, because she wasn't going anywhere.

"I need to speech with snow, James, and I need to do it alone."

"Over my dead body." James had replied. Regina was in no mood for this nonsense. So her reply came out sounding worse than she had actually intended.

"That can be arranged." Henry looked aghast and Emma had gotten to her feet in preparation, ready to fight alongside her father.

"Emma, James stop please. Take henry home Regina's right we need to talk and she obviously wishes to do it privately." before either could interrupt "no please don't try and complain. James you and I both know that I will win in the end and you will still end up going home. I love you, all three of you but I need to do this please." James and Emma both knew they were defeated so they just nodded and kissed her goodnight. Henry who had been smiling at Regina when she had walked in took his grandfather's hand and made sure he was in between them as they walked passed. Emma was the last one out. She whispered to Regina on her way by. "Hurt her Regina and I swear it's the last thing you do. She saved your life yesterday don't forget it."

Regina ignored Emma and sauntered into the room. She had sat in the chair next to the bed before she spoke.

"Everyone is blaming me for you being here. This wasn't my doing, if I had been responsible you would be breathing and you know it. But what I came here for is why. Why did you do it snow, and don't give me the, we are even crap. I need to know."

"I am sorry that they are blaming you it was my choice. I chose to get in the way I chose to….."

"Cut to the chase snow I don't care what they think. I just want to know why after everything I have done."

"You mean you want to know why I save you after you killed my father, tried to have me killed, put me to sleep, ruined my wedding and oh the biggest one, you made me lose 28 years of my child's life because of this blasted curse. Well here it is plain and simple. When I was 8 you saved me. My father offered you marriage as a reward but you hated that, I have never been able to repay you for what you did that day now I have; I have repaid you for saving my life, me and no one else. So we are not even"

"You did it because I stopped your horse when you were 8. You may believe I saved your life that day, and I will not deny you saved mine. But we will never be even snow because of you Daniel is dead. Emma asked me earlier if I had even heard what you had to say about what you did….."

"You didn't. You didn't let me tell you what had happened. But I guess it is now far too late."

"Since you saved my life snow I will hear you out, but I think it will be a waste of your time and breath."

"Regina I am not going to go over it completely. I promised I wouldn't say anything and I did. But what you don't know is why. You yourself know how to manipulate people. You did it before the curse and still did it afterwards. Well your mother was even better at it than you. I hero worshiped you, you saved my life. You were everything I imagined my mother had been, brave, kind and loving. I would have kept the promise until the day I died, I cared for you. Your mother found me and she played her cards well. She knew that losing my mother had hit me hard, and she used it. She told me that she was afraid she was losing you, well I knew what losing a mother had done to me and I didn't want that for you. She told me that she only wanted you to be happy, and that she would do anything to ensure that you had your happiness. But she didn't want to lose you and you had both grown apart over the years and it hurt her. I still wasn't ready to tell her I thought she might be up to something so she played on my feelings for you. I had wanted you as a mother but I had wanted you to have true love. The love you had told me about. She told me that your happiness meant the world to her, but how could you be truly happy without your parents, without your mother. She told me that I she understand what that felt like. I hoped one day I would find the type of love you had with Daniel, but I couldn't imagine being without my father. I thought your mother loved you I thought that she wanted you to be truly happy. I thought she was the type of person you were. How could she be so bad when her daughter wasn't? I was wrong so terribly wrong. In the beginning you played the part of being my mother well and I was truly happy that I had you. Happy that although Daniel had left, you had seemed happy to be my mother, when you told me that day on top of the hill what had truly happened I understood how much you hated me. All that pain I had inflicted on you. But even after everything you had done I could completely hate you. I had cared for you for so long. But at least I understood then why you had been doing what you were doing. You will never understand how sorry I was. I loved having a mother again when you married my father, but I wished that day that at 8 years old I….that I hadn't wanted you as a mother, that I hadn't had you as a mother. I wished I could have changed it so you had had your true love. The only good thing about that night, the night you made me promise was you explained true love so when I met James I knew what it was. I am so sorry Regina so very sorry."

Regina didn't reply she had gotten up so very fast and left snow in the room alone.

Snow was slightly crying when Emma came in.

"I know you told us to leave but I convinced James to take henry. So I could stay, I didn't know what she was up to so I had to stay."

"it's ok Emma, that conversation has been a long time coming, and it was you who actually made Regina listen to me after all these years."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked her.

"You know what Emma how about I tell what just happened and you tell me about bae and what happened there?"

AUTHORS NOTE.

Well here the chapter uploaded a little later than usual, will try to get one up tomorrow preferably early. So all those who have gotten this chapter and it said it is uploaded on the 31st may, might want to check just before they go to bed if I have done chapter 19. Time zones can a pain when check for updated dates. Well I wonder if Emma will finally tell snow why she becomes emotionally unstable when it comes to bae.

Angelwings


	19. THE TRUTH ABOUT BAE

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: Regina and snow' lengthy talk. Now will Emma tell snow about bae?

"You know what Emma how about I tell what just happened and you tell me about bae and what happened there?"

HOSPITAL.

"Emma." Snow asked softly. She had Emma backed into a corner, with what she had said. Emma hadn't spoken yet.

"It's ok snow if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to." Emma was completely avoiding the topic of her and bae. Snow had wanted to know what had really happened between Emma and bae, put she knew better than to push it. She told Emma what had happened between her and Regina anyway.

"Wow, and she actually listened to you. That is a shock." Emma had replied after snow had given her the short version of what had happened tonight.

"I know she had said you had spoken to her, so whatever you told her made this happen. So thank you. For the first time I actually felt as if Regina had listened to me about what had happened."

Emma just smiled at snow, and tried to remember what she had told Regina. But to her what she had said really wasn't much, and she hadn't expected Regina to do anything about it. Maybe the woman had started to grown a soul.

The next few days came and went in a similar manner. Snow had visitors, red, grumpy, Ella and of course her family came twice a day to see her. No Regina though.

Doc had told James they could take snow home this afternoon, so Emma and henry had left James to go shopping for stuff snow like while they handle the clean-up. The three of them had let the housework slip since snow was in the hospital. It was tidy but it wasn't anywhere near as meticulous as snow would have it. When James returned Emma had decided she should check on Regina, no one had seen or heard anything of her since the night she left the hospital.

REGINA MANSION.

It had been days since she had seen snow, and it was still bothering her. What snow had said had been playing on her mind ever since she had left. Regina's mother had played the girl for a fool, but snow had still been the one to tell something she had promised not to. What really bothered her was the way snow had said she had felt about her back then. She was still replaying the conversation when someone had shouted her.

"REGINA, ARE YOU HERE."

Emma went in the direction of the voice. "Well won't you come in Emma. Wait a minute you already are." Regina had spoken so sarcastically to Emma that it had Emma on the defensive.

"I knocked Regina but there was no answer. I came in in case the knock on the head you got the other day had been worse than the doctor thought. I am sorry if I intruded I can see you are back to your bitchy self so I'll just leave."

"Wait it's been a rough couple of days. I didn't hear you knock. How's henry?" Regina although she hated explaining herself, she really would like the company. It was so quiet and lonely without henry.

"Henry is ok considering everything that has happened. He's a tough kid." Emma smiled.

Regina saw the love coming out of Emma almost as if she was possessed by it and it was flowing out of her body. They way her and snow had spoken she could almost imagine snow had believed she had seen something similar with in Regina, but that had been a long time ago. Nothing snow had said could change her. Problem was her head knew this but it was almost as if her heart wasn't listening.

"Yes he is. Did you speak with your mother about what happened between her and me? I saw you as I left the hospital. I hadn't wanted to hurt her Emma. Not that night anyway. You make think of me as the lowest life form but even I wouldn't kick someone when they were down. I might make an exception of rumple though." Regina chuckled, Emma joined in with her.

"Well Regina I will even help you with rumple. After what he has done, and yeah snow told me about what happened." Emma and Regina spoke about henry after that. About how snow had done some school type work for him so his studies wouldn't suffer. Regina disappeared then and gave Emma text books on every subject. "I had these shipped I knew his exams would be coming up soon so I ordered them for extra revision. There are some questions in there that might help." Emma thanked her.

No matter what Regina was, she would always be something to henry. She really did love him, and as much as Emma hated the thought, Regina loved him as much as Emma herself did. Emma left to go home, she needed to get back and cook. James was going to collect snow so Emma and henry had been nominated for chef duty.

When Emma got home red was sat with henry, James had already left and granny was in the kitchen cooking. "We thought that you could probably use some help with the food Emma. You have had a lot to deal with lately so we decided you could do with a few minutes rest."

Emma smiled and thanked them both before the left. She had given henry the books from Regina and told him to go take a quick look, before snow got home.

Granny had left the food on a low light in the oven so it just needed putting on plates when snow got home. When Emma heard James' truck pull up she shouted henry down to get the plates ready so she could dish up the food. Snow would be hungry after a week of hospital food, but she would also be tired so the quicker she was fed the quicker she went to bed.

Snow was hungry and after dinner she excused herself and went to lie down. James knew snow would probably get up extra early but she was already half asleep. Henry went to go do some work that snow had set for him. The two adults cleaned up so if snow did get up early she wouldn't try to clean anything. They spoke about Regina and snows talk. Snow had told James about it, but James was still worried. He had heard how snow had spoken about what had happened, but he had also heard the softness in snows voice when she spoke about Regina. It sounded to him like snow was warming to her after everything she had done, and that was dangerous. Regina would be able to take advantage of snows emotions as Regina's mother had once done. He had confided in Emma about his fears and if Emma was truthful it had unnerved her how snow had put her life in danger for Regina. When they had finished they both decided to turn in early.

Emma had gone up to see henry laid the wrong way over the bed supposedly studying but in fact he was asleep. The last week or two had finally caught up to him. She didn't have the heart to wake him so she decided to sleep downstairs on the sofa.

Emma had been up and down the stairs a few time to check henry was still there, but not only because of rumple, but because the memories of bae was also plaguing her. She had just dropped back off to sleep when she heard the kettle. "I didn't mean to wake you Emma. Did you want me to pour you a cup." Snow had some sort of sixth sense because Emma was sure she had made a sound, but snow knew she was awake.

"Hot chocolate would be great thanks. I haven't been sleeping well anyway so don't worry about It." before snow could reply Emma realized what was happening. "Wait let me make the drinks you come and sit down." Emma started to get to her feet snow shouldn't be doing too much she was just out of the hospital.

"Emma honey sit down. They would have let me home if I could do anything. I am not an invalid I just can't do too much. No doubt you and James you are planning on keeping me in bed and doing nothing but going to the bathroom for the next decade." Snow smiled and continued to make the drinks

"James maybe but I only planned for 6 months." Emma said cheekily.

When the drinks where made they both sat side by side on the sofa. "We have to talk about it Emma. The deal you plan to make with rumple. I don't want you doing it, but I understand you don't want to see him attack henry again. So we need to discuss it thoroughly." Snow had started the conversation.

Emma knew it would come up but snow hadn't even been home 24 hours yet and she already started this heavy topic. "It is just henry. It's everyone I don't want to see anyone get hurt. I mean henry gets kidnapped and I almost lost you because of him. This is the safest way."

"It may be safe for us Emma but what about you."

"It's safer now then it was all those years ago." To snow it looked like Emma might be ready to tell her what happened to her all those years ago.

"Bae woods was a mean SOB, his wife couldn't have kids so the fostered. I hadn't been there long before I found out that everyone in the house was terrified of him. He is about 20 years older than me and at almost 17 I didn't care who he was and how afraid everyone was of him. I defied him left, right and center. I learned soon enough to toe the line though. If I defied him I got hit, at first it didn't bother me. I had had a similar placement before. He soon figured out that though, so instead of me being the one to get hit, he would take it out on the little kids. Every time I did something he didn't like one of the other children paid the price for it. If it was something that he hated be would beat two or three of the others. I soon stopped being rebellious and did what he asked." Emma took a breath before continuing. "That's what he was like. He would drink and tell us all that his father hadn't been the man he thought he was and he would make sure that, us children followed the rules, because he didn't want to be betrayed be us to. I found out that his wife had tricked him into marriage by telling him she was pregnant, she then told him she had miscarried. After a few years and no pregnancy they went to the doctor to see if the miscarriage had cause problems with conceiving the doctor though had spoken to them both and told them that she must have been mistaken about the pregnancy because she was barren. He told me this when I was 17, he was so drunk I doubt he even knew what he was saying. So first his father, then his wife had betrayed him. I think that's what really did it. Made him evil because he is, as they say his father's son. The worst beatings I suffered were when I was pregnant with henry. I didn't have a choice but to defend myself. The difference is I am not 17 anymore and I also have a gun. I know he can't hurt me." Even though Emma knew this and had told snow, she still didn't like the idea of bae being anywhere near her or her son.

"Emma are you sure its him, I mean it could be the same name but he might be…" snow had started but Emma cut her off.

"No it's him. Remember when we were doing the distinguishing marks. The blue fairy remembered that there had been a fire when bae was young. That a hot ember that had burnt him. Well I asked the blue fairy where." "Yes Emma I know I was stood not far behind you but you couldn't possibly have seen the mark not unless…. Oh god please tell me he didn't. Emma please." Snow had just thought of something.

"The burn mark was high up and his left leg. The inside of his left leg. He…. He….um well you know you have already guessed so I don't need to tell you. But that's why I left. I couldn't let him do it again. My biggest worry is henry. If bae sees him it will be a disaster. When he found out from my boss that I was pregnant he start spouting about what a great father he would be, and how much better than his own father. He would not only love his child but he wouldn't break a promise. I couldn't let him touch henry. I…I knew I had to go then. So I ran. But when he found me he did hit me but he never went near my stomach he kept saying he wouldn't damage his child. I put him in the hospital, he saw me before henry was born and told me that I would never keep him from his child. That's what made me give henry up. I wanted henry to have a life, a family, and love and most importantly I didn't want him to have to be running from that man for his whole life so I gave him away. That's also why I can't regret it. I had to protect henry from bae. Mum when I get bae here I need you, James and Regina to keep him the hell away from my son. Mum you have to promise me I don't want bae to know he is here that, he is with me."

"THAT MAN IS COMING NOWHERE NEAR MY GRANDSON, AND YOU ARE GOING NOWHERE NEAR HIM. IF ANYONE GOES FOR HIM IT WILL BE ME. AND REST ASSURED RUMPLE WILL BE GETTING A BODY BAG FOR A SON."

Neither woman had seen James at the bedroom door. But the anger in his voice was overwhelming. Emma had started to cry softly so snow took her in her arms. The mother had been crying since Emma had told her that he was henry's father. But she was comforting her daughter and her pain and anguish over hearing what Emma had endured at the hands of that man had to be put aside. James was fuming, he had started to pace the room not talking to his whole body was shaking with fury.

"Mum please I have to do this; you have to get him to calm down. Please this is the only way to keep everyone safe."

Snow understood now how much it still affects Emma, and also how brave Emma was for facing this to protect everyone.

"Charming please calm down you are not helping at the moment." Snow had requested softly.

"CALM DOWN SNOW, HE RAPED OUR LITTLE GIRL. HE GOT HER…"

Emma raised her voice then. "JAMES DON'T. LOWER YOU VOICE HENRY IS UPSTAIRS. HE CAN'T FIND OUT. Please James, please." Emma was now frantic that they would wake henry and he would find out. James realized that he was shouting.

"Emma how do you plan to get him here. That is if I allow it." James asked, at least his voice was normal.

"That's the easy bit. I just have to show up at his door. He'll follow me. He saw me at the hearing and he knew I had given henry away. He threatened that the next time he saw me he would kill me for taking his child from him. He didn't even know what I had." Emma had said.

"I will kill him, I swear I will kill him." James said.

"Mum he can't do this we need bae, we need this deal."


	20. THE SHRINK

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: James and snow have just found out that her last foster father not only beat her, but he raped her, to top it off he is rumple sons.

AUTHORS MESSAGE: I want to apologize for not uploading this yesterday. I had it written and ready to go but, my electricity went off, and made it impossible to access the internet. I am just glad I remembered to save it and that I work off the lap top computer.

NOW

"My mum was raped. My dad wasn't a fireman he is rumples son, and he raped my mum." That was all henry could think about. He had heard James shouting. He had woken up because of it. But he hadn't expected to hear that.

"My mum was raped. My dad wasn't a fireman he is rumples son, and he raped my mum."

He knew he couldn't go down stairs, they would know he knew. So he went back to bed but his brain would not stop.

"My mum was raped. My dad wasn't a fireman he is rumples son, and he raped my mum."

Henry decided he had to stop his mum from making the deal. He had hurt and raped her. She could see him, and henry didn't want him in storybrooke. He thought he had gotten rid of the "his mum was raped, and got pregnant with him" bit so he tried to close his eyes. That didn't work his brain had started again.

"My mum was raped. My dad wasn't a fireman he is rumples son, and he raped my mum."

But with his eyes closed he could imagine his mum crying, and being hurt, that's something he didn't want to see. But suddenly a different thought came to his head. "He was making it worse. Every time she looked at him she must see what bae did. How could she love him after what his….his….that man did?"

DOWNSTAIRS

Snow was trying to calm Emma down. James had finally stopped pacing and looked at what was happening to his little girl. Snow had noticed that Emma had been calling her mum but, she hadn't been able to bask in it because of why she had been calling her mum. She didn't know if Emma knew she had or not and now was not the time to bring it up.

"Emma, oh my baby girl, please I am so sorry I just. I just can't bear the thought of what you went through. That I had hope you would find us one day and break the curse, but I hadn't thought of what you might have had to endure. I wish I could have been there to protect you. To SAVE YOU. It should have been me doing the saving not you saving us. I am sorry I didn't mean to lose my temper." James had sat at the other side of Emma. When Emma moved to embrace him snow reluctantly let her go. It didn't last long before Emma was pulling back. She went back to snow. James felt a little jealous, of how close his wife and daughter were. Emma had even been calling her mum, but she hadn't even subconsciously called him dad. It hurt a little, but at least she felt enough to allow him to embrace her. Snow had told Emma that she could share with her tonight and James would stay with henry. Emma's reply however was expected.

"Thanks but right now I need to go to bed and be with my son. He was the only thing good to have come from my time at bae woods' house. The only good thing." James kissed Emma on the forehead, before she stood to leave, but snow never made a move to kiss Emma. James wondered what was wrong but didn't say anything just yet. Emma however must have needed her mother because after she stood she kissed her mother's cheek softly before she said goodnight and disappeared.

"Snow?" James had spoken but snow had placed a finger to his lips before he could say anything else. After a few moments snow lifted her t-shirt to show James the slight trace of blood, that had escaped since the stitches towards the edge of her scar had re-opened. Snow had to be in pain with it but she wasn't letting on.

"Emma was so upset charming she forgot. It only hurts a little, we can call doc in the morning to come re-stitch it. She needed someone to hold on to. I am her mother, it was the natural choice." Snow was smiling a sad smile. She had wanted Emma to see her as her mother. But snow had wished it wasn't this way. James helped snow up and through to the bedroom. He did however call doc and ask if there was something he could do since the wound had opened a little. Doc said if it fit under a band aid to use that to keep it closed until he got there. He would leave straight away. James hadn't meant to get doc over he had just wanted to make sure that snow wasn't about to bleed to death in the middle of the night. Snow was less than impressed that doc was coming all the way here for a tiny little opening, and informed charming about it.

UPSTAIRS

Emma got into the bed as gently as she could she didn't want to wake henry, but unbeknownst to her henry was wide awake and just pretending to sleep. Emma cuddled him as close as she could, but henry could take it for long so he tried to move away, whilst still pretending to be asleep. Emma let him move thinking he must be hot; it was a warm night tonight.

The next morning Emma woke up alone and bed, at first she panicked that rumple had taken henry again but she found no note. Her nerves relaxed slightly, but she still had to make sure he was in the house. She found him downstairs with both James and snow. On her way past henry she lent to kiss him gently but he pulled away from her. She looked at snow and James and raised her eye brows but neither had seemed to have noticed his behavior. They all ate breakfast with idle chatter. That was until Emma brought up calling a meeting about going to make a deal with rumple.

"Are you sure you want to do this Emma." Snow had asked were as James just said "I don't like it Emma." Henry didn't seem to have anything to say which was very unlike him. Emma thought maybe he was catching a cold or something because he seemed out of sorts.

"I am sure; this is the easiest way to get rumple off our backs. The least painful for everyone. I don't think I could watch you get hurt again." Emma had mentioned.

"Emma I would like to go talk to jiminy cricket." That had gotten everyone's attention. Henry hadn't called her Emma in weeks.

"Sure Kidd I will drive you over to see him as soon as I finish my coffee." Emma said, as she took a mouthful of the hot liquid.

"Its ok I can walk over there. It's not far." Henry didn't really want Emma taking him.

"Henry that's not a good idea. Why don't I take you? That way I can call in at reds and have her arrange for everyone to meet at Regina's at 5. Your mum can make sure its ok with Regina now." James said. They all knew there was something up with henry, he was acting weird.

Emma called Regina. Regina was reluctant at first, Emma thought she might be nervous about snow, but she did finally agree.

James and henry left as soon as Emma had spoken to Regina. She did call jiminy to let him know henry had wanted to see him.

"You saw henry before me any idea what's wrong with him this morning." Emma asked snow when they sat down.

"Not a clue he seemed fine to me until I heard him call you Emma. He hasn't done that in a while." Snow had answered. Talking about henry had made Emma remember about last night.

"I am sorry about last night I didn't mean to unload all my past issues on you. Especially, not at that time in the morning." Emma had felt so vulnerable last night she had been glad snow was there but at the same time ashamed that she had lost her self-control.

"Honey it isn't a problem, I was glad you told me. Glad to be a shoulder for you."

Emma knew that she hadn't made snow think any less of her with the confession she had made last night so she got up to think snow with a simple kiss on the cheek. "Thanks mum." Emma froze snow just sat and watched Emma as she realized what she had said. "I um… I mean."

"It's alright Emma you used that words a lot last night." Emma looked a little sheepish; she hadn't realized she had been saying it. "I don't mind Emma; it is after all what I am. As far as I am concerned you could shout it from the roof top." Snow gave Emma a smile and that effectively ended the topic. Emma wasn't sure if she could keep calling snow, snow. For the last week, after seeing her in the hospital she had actually had to think about calling her snow, where as she hadn't been thinking at all when the word mum had come out. It was becoming natural. Snow was her best friend but she also acted as a mother should.

ARCHIES OLD OFFICE.

"Morning henry how are you today." Jiminy asked cheerily.

"I don't want to talk about it, can we just here a while. I wanted out the house." Henry had said. Jiminy knew something was wrong with henry but it was always better to nudge gently then to push out right. So he was playing it very easily.

"I guess with snow being home, it is hard. Everyone having to worry about her doing too much, which snow is prone to do."

"No it's not hard grandma is actually listening to what granddad tells her to so."

Well jiminy thought it isn't snow being home and it doesn't seem to be snow or Prince James that has caused him to want out of the house. That means it has to be his mum.

"Is your mum not trying to help and keep snow off her feet?" Jiminy nudged.

"Oh Emma is making sure grandma has got a chance to get up and do something. Emma was cleaning the whole house yesterday, when granddad went for grandma so she wouldn't come home and clean. Then Emma and granddad clean the dinner plates last night so there was nothing to do."

Ok so henry definitely was having parental issues. He had spoken Emma's name since he had gotten out of the hospital if he remembered correctly. What had Regina done to him?

"Have you been to see Regina lately?" Another nudge

"Not since she was in the hospital. Do you think she is mad at me because I wanted to be with Emma?"

"She might have been a little upset henry but she loves you enough to let you be with your mum."

Jiminy answered. Then a light clicked in his head, did henry just say he had wanted to live with Emma. Does that mean he doesn't now? Oh no this was not good. But jiminy knew asking henry outright would have henry clamming up.

Jiminy was trying to think about his next nudge, but henry asked him a question.

"Arch…..sorry jiminy do you think I look anything like Emma or my grandparents."

"you are a lot like them henry, in how you are but physically I never meet your mother or grandparents when they were younger so I can't say you are but you might look like your father henry. I remember you telling me he had been a fireman. You should ask your mum."

"I CANT ASK HER. I KNOW I LOOK LIKE HIM. I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE HIM. I DON'T WANT TO. I DON'T WANT TO."

Jiminy didn't know what had just happened but henry had become frantic. "Henry calm down and talk to me why can't you ask your mum."

"I JUST CANT." Henry had shouted so loudly that if jiminy had been in his true from, it would have damaged his hearing.

Jiminy knew he had to call Emma. Henry had become inconsolable. All he was doing now was murmuring over and over that he 'can't ask Emma. She couldn't love him, because he looked like his father." Jiminy was at a loss. He would be betraying henry if he called Emma, but he just had to. Henry was in emotional pain and that pain was based around Emma."

So he picked up the phone and dialed. He was just glad he wasn't a licensed psychiatrist, because this was against the rules.

"Emma, it's jiminy. Yes hello. I need you to come to my office. He is fine physically but there is something going on that I can't reach. No, I think you will be able to help him. Thank you, see you in a few."

Jiminy hung up the phone, and glanced at henry. Henry hadn't seemed to notice jiminy had called anyone, as he was still murmuring over again. The only thing different now was he was sat on the sofa rocking back and forth as he murmured.

SNOWS.

"Mu….Snow, I have to go get henry. Jiminy was on the phone there's something he is hiding and jiminy thinks that I can help him." Emma shouted through to the bedroom.

Snow sat on the bed smiling. Not because something was up with henry but because Emma might as well just give it up and call her mum. She had corrected herself and it was rather funny. She replied

"Ok honey, I will see you when you get back here." Snow was beginning to think she was about to get some freedom. But Emma came in the room.

"Mum…snow, oh for crying out loud. MUM I am going to say this once, if I find out you have gotten out of this bed for anything other than the bathroom. I swear I am going to hand cuff you to the bed next time." Emma decided she was going to just call snow whatever came out first from now on this correcting herself nonsense was becoming too damn hard. Snow on the other hand was just laughing.

"I mean it I will hand cuff you."

"Yes Emma I believe you. I am not laughing at that, it's the "oh for crying out loud" that has me laughing." Snow clutched her side because she was laughing so much; her injury was starting to ache.

"That will teach yo to laugh, but I have to go now. So I will be back as soon as I can." Emma left then, but snow couldn't seem to help it. She managed to calm her laughter down but she couldn't stop it.

ARCHIES OLD OFFICE.

Jiminy met Emma outside the door. And gave her a quick edited version of what had happened. Well it was edited that much all he told her was that henry had said he couldn't talk to Emma, which meant it was Emma he needed to talk to. He also told her henry might be a little hostile at first since he believed he couldn't tell her whatever he need to say. Emma just nodded and followed jiminy in.

Henry was a sight she hadn't seen in a long time. Being in foster care you saw a lot of kids reacting differently to certain things. But what henry was doing reminded her off how she had reacted to some things. Like when she had her first family and they sent her back because they had their own kid she had been told she had sat like this for weeks in the group home asking what was wrong with her that no one wanted her. She remembered what it felt like but she hadn't remembered much more. But she also had sat rocking back and forth after she had given henry away. He acted like her so much; sometimes it was hard to believe he had been raised away from her.

"henry." Emma tried but got no answer "Kidd" still henry didn't even look up at her, he just sat there rocking and murmuring. Emma sat next to him and placed a gentle hand on his knee, which had pulled to his chin. That got his attention. He almost jumped a mile when she had touched him. That wasn't the worst part though when he realized who had touched him he moved so quickly away from her like her mere presence had burnt him.

"WHY IS SHE HERE JIMINY? WHY DO CALL HER, I TOLD YOU I CANT TALK TO HER. I CANT." Henry was shouting jiminy felt sorry for the boy, but he knew whatever he had to say, it had to be said to Emma. Emma on the other hand looked as if she had her heart ripped from her chest.

"Henry. Kidd listen you can tell me anything I promise nothing you say will change how I feel about you. Please talk to me." Emma tried

"I can't talk to you. Emma please can't you just leave." Henry was no longer shouting but he didn't want Emma there.

Emma thought she knew what was wrong. "Henry listen I know seeing Regina in the hospital was hard. I can understand how you feel. She's your mum. But henry I am your mother too. If you want me to take you back to live with Regina that is your choice. I don't like it, but I will do it as long as you promise I will still get to see you." Emma could feel the tears burning her eyes, but she couldn't let them fall she couldn't let henry know how much it would hurt her if he left. It had to be his choice.

Henry turned to jiminy "see I told you. She can't love me because of how I look. I told you."

Jiminy looked at Emma who looked at henry in shock. Did henry really think she didn't love him? She had meant to keep her voice steady but she couldn't. "HENRY DON'T BE SILLY. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD." She realized she had shouted when jiminy looked at her. So she lowered her voice and continued. "Henry I love you and how you look has nothing to do with anything."

"I look like my father don't I?"

"A little, sometime you pull a certain face and it reminds me of him." Emma told him. She did she a little of bae in henry but not much. He was her son not bae's. But henry who didn't know about bae must need something to link him to his father.

Henry looked at her as if his world had just fallen apart. Maybe she should have told him he looked a lot like his father, that way he could imagine he father better, before she could think of anything to give him that tiny bit of hope henry spoke.

"Maybe I should go back and live with Regina. But it would be best if we don't see each other. I don't want to remind you of him."

"Henry, I love you I can't not see you. I would miss you too much." Emma said truthfully

"LOVE ME, MISS ME. YOU ARE BETTER OFF WITH ME GONE. I DON'T WANT TO BE THE REASON YOU CANT FORGET MY FATHER. FORGET THAT YOU GOT PREGNANT, BECAUSE HE RAPED YOU." Henry had screamed as he began to for the office door.

Jiminy froze to the spot he had stood in. but Emma, Emma was numb.

AUTHORS NOTE.

Well what do you think Emma's going to do? Now Henry knows.


	21. THE BELIEF

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: Emma had told snow about bae but she has just found out that henry had overheard.

ARCHIES OFFICE.

Jiminy didn't know what to say. Emma sat there and was having a hard time; henry was running for the door. Jiminy thought Emma would grab him as he went past her, but Emma didn't move a muscle. It was like she was paralyzed. They heard the office door slam shut.

BANG

Emma seemed to snap then, henry had just run off but as soon as Emma went to stand up she found that she couldn't breathe. She was hyperventilating. She wasn't aware that jiminy had come over to hear.

"That's it Emma, deep breaths in…. and … out." Jiminy was trying to get Emma to breathe properly so it would calm her before she passed out.

Emma wasn't aware of anything except that henry knew. The more she thought about henry the tighter her chest felt. She was sure her chest was being crushed on the inside.

Jiminy rang Prince James. "Prince James you need to come to my office. Emma is hyperventilating. No I have tried to calm her. Henry mentioned that Emma was raped. No henry is not here, he ran off. I think that is why Emma can't calm down. I don't know Prince James he just left."

After jiminy replaced the receiver he looked around his office for a paper bag or something similar so Emma could breathe into it and hopefully calm down.

SOMEWHERE IN TOWN.

James knew that when Emma calmed down she wouldn't be pleased if he didn't find henry first. He knew this because she was so much like snow, and snow would be furious. He had three choices but he knew I would only one was acceptable. 1 choice: go to Emma and look for henry after she was calm. Not happening Emma would be angry at him for that.

2 choice: leave Emma hyperventilating and look for henry first. That too wasn't going to happen snow would be angry with him for that.

That left the only choice he could make. Drive home while looking for henry to get snow. Then take snow to Emma so she could calm her or at least try. While snow was with Emma he would find henry.

James drove in the direction of home.

He picked snow up and brought her up to speed with what was happening. She told him to just drop her off outside and go find henry. Snow watched as James pulled away to go find their grandson, before she walked in.

ARCHIES OFFICE.

When snow walked in the sight she saw was worse than when Emma had actually told her about bae.

"Emma honey?" snow just wanted to get Emma attention. But Emma didn't look up. She did answer sort of. "he." Hiccup "knows." Hiccup "that" hiccup "I was" hiccup "that" hiccup "bae" hiccup. She stopped talking then. Snow had known henry knew James had told her and jiminy had told him. Snow didn't say anything she just sat next to Emma and held onto her daughter. Emma's breathing had started to slow to a normal pace after a few minutes, but it didn't last very long because as soon as she had calmed down enough to breathe and allow oxygen into her brain, her brain kicked in.

"My god, mum he knows. He left I have to find him. He can't be out there rumple might get him. I have to find him. Mum he thinks that I don't love him. That I can't love him, because of how he came about. I do I swear I do. He was the only good thing to come from my last placement. I have to go." Emma was trying to break the hold snow had on her to go find her son. To tell him he was wrong that she had loved him. She had loved him before he was born, she hadn't lied about that. But she also had to tell him that she did and would always love him. Snow would release Emma, so Emma started to struggle against the hold.

"Emma honey calm down your fathers looking for henry. He will find him." Emma stopped struggling but she didn't calm down. "This is my fault. I should have kept my mouth shut. If I hadn't said anything then James wouldn't have overheard and shouted. Which means henry would still believe his father was a hero, a firefighter, a good man who saved lives. He wouldn't know his father was a brutal man, who had interfered with a minor. He should never have had to know that." Snow felt the guilt overpowering everything with in Emma. She felt Emma's guilt as if it were her own. She didn't know how to make this alright. So she just held Emma as tight as Emma would allow.

JAMES' TRUCK

Snow had given him a quick list of places henry would go. He had checked the new park but henry wasn't there. He had checked his old castle, but still no henry. The woods where he was found after the coma, the dinner and Pinocchio's. But he had come up empty the only places he thought that could be left was rumples, but he didn't want to think about that or Regina's. The problem with checking Regina's was if he wasn't there then Regina would know and ask questions, and get hostile and Emma didn't need any of that right now. He did one last sweep of the town before he went to Regina's. It was the only place he could think of.

REGINAS

"Hold on I am coming" Regina shouted, she was just coming out of the kitchen.

"Prince James a little early for the meeting aren't you." Regina asked.

"Regina I need to know if henry is here. He ran away from Jiminy's not long ago and I was checking the town in case he was wondering. It is dangerous with rumple out there. So I came here last hoping he was here and safe."

"He isn't here James. I had better have another look. Or why don't you get the sheriff to do it." Regina replied in an even tone. James knew she was hiding something.

"Regina please if he is here just tell, me so I can tell everyone he is safe. He is having problems at the moment with something he overheard and he didn't stick around to listen fully. So please I just need to know if….."

"HE ISNT HERE." Regina screamed. She calmed down then. "I got a message on my phone telling me he had had a fight with Emma and he was sorry for everything bad he had ever done. But that he was safe. I looked as soon as I got the message but I couldn't see him anywhere. I was trying to ring Emma to find out what has gone off but there wasn't an answer." "So why don't you tell me what has happened and why the hell my son has disappeared." Regina was getting nasty now.

"It isn't for me to tell you. Regina, let's just say henry overheard a private conversation that has upset him and he won't let anyone explain it." Regina just gave James a look of contempt "if he comes or calls again will you please call me to let me know he is with you." James asked as he walked back to the truck.

Regina closed the door and headed back to the kitchen for the sandwich she had been making. She took it up stairs with her.

"Here you go henry, you should eat something." Regina spoke to the boy currently laid on his old bed.

Regina had been home when she had heard the front door. The moment henry had seen her he had run into her arms crying and apologizing for every bad thing he had ever done. He also apologized for making have to put up with him. She had tried to get him to talk but all he could do was cry. She knew James, snow and Emma were no doubt worried but she didn't care henry had been and would always be her priority. Even now, he was laid on the bed just saying no one could love him. She wanted to find out what had happened so she would have an excuse for taking him back but he still wouldn't talk. At 5 she would make sure Emma and the rest knew he was here but she had 4 hours till then. If she could help henry then Emma might let henry spend time with her that way she could slip him the potion that would help him forget Emma. Forget storybrooke, forget who she was and just remember she was his only mother and she loved him. She sat on the edge of the bed watching as henry ate his sandwich, she was rubbing his back or brushing the hair from his eyes every so often hoping to calm him down.

ARCHIES OFFICE.

James arrived at the office to find jiminy outside his door.

"What's going on jiminy why are you out here?" James had asked; hoping he didn't sound too worried.

"We know Emma prince James she isn't a big fan of letting people see her vulnerability. I thought it best to leave her and snow alone. Did you find henry?"

"No but I am pretty sure Regina has him. She wasn't her usual self. She was hiding something and I think she was hiding henry but I can't be sure. There was something just off about her. Do you know what I mean?" Jiminy didn't reply but after 28years of being a therapist he knew exactly what James was talking about.

Emma was still curled up on Jiminy's sofa with snow when James walked in. he looked solemn so snow knew he hadn't found him. Emma on the other hand hadn't noticed yet that James was there. Emma didn't even move a muscle when snows cell phone started to vibrate against her side. Snow managed to get the phone and swapped places with James. James snow held Emma in his arms while snow answered the phone.

Just as she went to press the answer button she noticed Regina's names was on top of the incoming call.

"Hello Regina"

"Snow I wasn't sure I was going to do this but I had too."

"Had to what Regina?"

"Henry is here, he came just before James got here but he was so upset and wouldn't talk, and I didn't want to let James know to upset him more." Snow just listened as Regina continued.

"He is asleep right now on his bed, I thought that just before the meeting happens Emma could come and talk to him. He thinks no one loves him so what is going off." Regina hated being kept out of the loop. Especially since whatever it was involved henry.

"Regina I can't tell you what has happened, all I can say is henry has heard half a conversation and isn't willing to hear what was said completely. Is he really ok, I know you said he was upset but is that all."

"Yes snow he was crying and apologizing for everything, he has me worried. But please let Emma know he is safe here, and will be here for wen Emma is. I would say maybe an hour before the meeting stars."

Snow thanked Regina before hanging up.

When snow had hung up Regina thought that she had successfully gain points with snow which meant with Emma too.

Snow walked back into the room. "Henry went to Regina's, he is a sleep at the moment so she suggested you might want to go about 4 and talk to him before the meeting starts." Snow could see the relief in charming's face, but Emma just nodded.

Snow, James and Emma where all getting ready to go to Regina's. It was getting close to 4pm, but Emma was suddenly very nervous what happened if henry wouldn't talk to her, or if he wouldn't listen to her. Emma decided that she had to tell the whole group about who bae was, at least then when she brought him her they would all protect henry. She didn't have to tell them the whole truth just that he was henry's father and a nasty piece of work. The thing was if she spoke to henry first and he exploded which she couldn't blame him for doing it if he did, but then everyone would know and feel sorry for her. She didn't want that, she knew she would be able to put on a brave face if she only told the half of the whole story. She knew snow wouldn't buy it but hopefully everyone else would. She was still thinking of how to do this without them finding out all of it. Henry won, he was the most important and she had to talk to him no matter what happened, and no matter what they all found it. During the drive to Regina's Emma turned to snow and James. "Can you guys tell Regina why henry is upset? I don't want her thinking I have hurt him. I would rather she not know but if she does then the three of you will be able to protect henry from HIM better. You don't need to tell her about the how henry was born just that bae is his father and he is a mean piece of work. I would rather she think I slept with an older married man than what actually happened."

"Of course Emma we will tell her that henry found out you had lied about his father being a fireman, because you didn't want to admit who he was and that's why he is upset. That should work."

"Thanks."

Regina was surprisingly nice when she opened the door. "Hi he is in his room upstairs I can take you up there."

"Actually Regina charming and I were hoping we could talk to you. Emma asked us to tell you what happened to upset henry. So would it be ok if Emma went up and we spoke down here before everyone arrives." Regina didn't like this, she wanted to hear Emma and henrys conversation, but at least she would find out and if she kept up the cooperation act she might be able to get time with henry and win him back.

"Of course why don't we go through to the kitchen I will make tea will we talk. Emma go on up. Its straight up the stair and the first door to the left as you look from the top step." Emma nodded and headed up. She knew where to go she had been in his room before but didn't say anything. Regina led the two others through to the kitchen.

Snow had started telling Regina the half true side of the story.

Emma stood at the entrance to henry's room, watching him on his computer.

"Hello henry" Emma said softly.

"I don't want to talk to you." Ok Emma thought henry was still hostile.

"So don't talk then Kidd, just listen." Emma said, she didn't need him to speak she just need him to understand things, to tell him everything.

"I got it ok. You were raped, because YOU WERE RAPED, you got pregnant. You got pregnant with me. I understand. I remind you of him. You can stop lying now. My father wasn't a fireman he was a rapist. He wasn't a hero, he was a rapist and you can't love me because I am HIS SON." Henry's voice had been going up and down throughout his speech. He was softly crying.

Emma went up to the computer chair and wrapped her arms around him. Henry struggled but Emma didn't let go. She wouldn't let him go. She put her lips to his ear and whispered. "I lied because I don't want this to happen. I don't want to lose you again. You were the best thing to happen, to me then henry you helped me get through what had happened and I love you more than anything in this world." Emma was still holding him.

"You don't love me you can't. I wouldn't love me if I was you." Henry muttered. Emma heard him and said the only things she could think of.

"You're not me henry, you are my son and I am your mother. But as for loving you, henry I have proof I that I love you more than anything. I broke this curse, I woke you up. And all I did was tell you I love you and kissed you. Even the blue fairy said it. It was true loves kiss. How can you say I don't love you? I broke a curse with the love I have for you. Isn't that proof enough. That I love you."

Henry looked at her, really looked at her. "You did, you broke the curse. You do love me." He spun in his chair so he could hug her as tightly as she hugged him. "I am sorry. I should have talked to you. Will you tell me everything now?"


	22. THE CONFRONTATION

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: henry had just asked Emma to tell him everything. The group meeting is also on the cards.

Henry looked at her, really looked at her. "You did, you broke the curse. You do love me." He spun in his chair so he could hug her as tightly as she hugged him. "I am sorry. I should have talked to you. Will you tell me everything now?"

NOW

Emma wasn't sure what she would say if she told henry but telling him her own way was better than what he was thinking at the moment.

"I will tell you but, I am not going to go into detail. You don't need to know that much ok?"

"Deal" henry said

Emma moved to the bed and sat down. "Ok, the story I told you a couple of weeks ago were true. That it was my last foster home, and I was working. I just didn't tell you about who got me pregnant. I was rebellious; I didn't like authority so he punished me, physically. When he realized that didn't work he hit the other kids. That stopped me. He got drunk, and started telling me about his father betraying him, and how his wife had trapped him into marriage by saying she was pregnant. It turns out she couldn't have kids even before they got hitched. I went to bed as soon as I could. Last just say that I ended up pregnant not long after that night." Henry interrupted then.

"Did he… well you know did he more than once." Emma had promised to tell him everything but this was a detail he didn't need to know so without thinking Emma replied. "No henry, I guess I was just lucking to fall pregnant with you." Henry knew she was lying but understood she didn't want him to know. The thing was Emma knew henry knew and she was just glad he hadn't called her on it.

"I hadn't realized until the woman at work made me take the test, you know the rest from there my boss rang bae. What you don't know is that when he found out he started making plans and telling me how great a dad he would be and all that crap. Well you were…..you are MY son not his. So I ran. When he found me he made sure he didn't hit me in the stomach but he was so angry that I had left with you. Henry he told me when you were born he was going to get custody and take you from me. YOU are MINE you are not his. You were the reason I didn't have a nervous breakdown, or do something drastic. I… you are the best thing that ever happened henry. I did want you. I was determined not to be like my parents. I was determined to be the best mum a kid could have. Everyone told me I wouldn't be able to manage, that I couldn't do it. The reason I decided I had to give you away was because, bae told me that he would always find me and he would take you from me. Henry I wanted you to have everything, I wanted you to have the world. You couldn't have had that with me. We would have been running for your whole life. I didn't want that so I gave you away." Emma wiped the tear that had escaped. The most painful part of telling henry was the bit about how much she loved him and that she hadn't had much of a choice when it came to keeping him. "Henry I need you to believe me. I love you and I know I told you I see him in you. I don't I thought you believed the story about the fireman being your dad, the fireman by the way is the best friend from the story I told you that night. He rescued the family but he got out safe. Anyway I told you I see him in you because I thought it would make you feel closer to a father you would never had. I don't see him. All I see when I look at you is the little boy I held seconds after you were born. The baby I had wanted from the second I knew you were there. But I see the Kidd I have always loved, the Kidd I missed so much, the Kidd who grew up. I wasn't there henry I didn't see your firsts. I wish I had but I hadn't that is what hurts most henry. Not bae but missing so much of your life. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

"Yeah, I understand. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kidd anything."

"Pumpkin pie. How did you come up with pumpkin pie?"

Emma smiled it was the first thing that had come to her head at the time but she knew why. "When I was pregnant with you. I had a craving for pumpkin pie. It was actually pumpkin pie, with a layer of Philadelphia cream cheese on top. The chives and onion one." The look on henrys face was priceless. He was completely disgusted; mind you Emma's stomach did turn a little at the thought of that particular craving. "Hey don't pull that face; it was you who wanted the stuff. But I do like pumpkin pie, minus the cheese" Emma was chuckling henry's face just got worse.

Henry had moved from the computer chair now and was sat next to his mum, he had his head on her shoulder and she had her arm around his back.

"I am sorry mum it's just that. I didn't like the idea that I was making things worse for you. I heard how upset you were when you told grandma and I thought I made it more painful for you. I am sorry"

Emma didn't reply she just pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. That was how James found them. Sat so close you couldn't tell where Emma stopped and henry began. Any closer and henry would be like a parasite that burrows under the skin. James smiled though that was how things should be Emma and henry. "Its 5 o clock you 2. Everyone is arriving." James had spoken from the door. They both looked up but Emma felt henry tense when James had spoken. There private little world being shattered. Emma stood and pulled henry to her. She needed him close.

When they got to the dining room everyone was already there. Emma started to tell them the same tale snow had told Regina.

"I know how to find him, and getting him here is easy. He told me once that he would make sure I paid for doing what I had done. So he would follow me straight to hell if that's where I was headed. What we need to sort out is what the conditions to this deal should be."

Henry had gripped his mother's hand in a death grip when she had said he would make her pay for what she had done, but Emma gave him a soft reassuring smile. That let him know she would be ok.

Everyone in the room was throwing words around. Most had the same words, such as

Get the dagger

Break all deals

He can't hurt anyone

He sends us home.

Regina offered to write the deal down. It made sense she had been doing the job of mayor for 28 years she had to have a bit a practice. It was decided that as soon as Regina had finished, Emma would present rumple with the deal. They all left for the night.

SNOWS APARTMENT

Henry decided he wasn't hungry and just wanted to go to bed. From the look he gave Emma as he passed her, she had to join him. Emma told her parents she would see them in the morning. Henry slept in Emma arms all night he tossed and turned at first but she just held him closer and tighter, until he calmed down again.

When Emma opened her eyes she could hear voices downstairs. She dressed quickly and ventured downstairs. The apartment was full; everyone who had been at the meeting was there including Regina.

"Morning honey. Regina has finished the contract, so she brought it over for you to look at." Snow replied cheerily.

Emma smiled and asked "and everyone else?"

No one answered, at first but after a few minutes henry spoke up. "They all came to discuss who was going to make the deal and who was going to go get bae." Emma realized she wasn't supposed to know this since the groans for almost everyone in the room had been audible.

"I told everyone yesterday it has to be me to do it. Apart from the fact that I don't want anyone to put their lives in danger by seeing rumple, bae will come here easier if it is me he sees. After I put him in the hospital he vowed to get revenge so he will follow me. I do however need you all to watch henry, if bae finds out he is MY son then he might use henry to hurt me." Emma had to think about how to phrase it, she hadn't wanted to lie, and she knew bae wouldn't hurt henry but she didn't want him near henry at all. At least this way they would protect him.

"I don't need anyone to protect me because I want to come with you. I don't want him to hurt you." Henry had said. The look in his eyes told Emma he meant what he said about coming, but that was so not going to happen. So she just ignored what he said.

"Ok Regina what do you got?"

"Here everyone else has already read it and said it looks ok, but if you need me to change anything I will." Regina gave her the contract.

Emma took her time reading it, trying to find a loop hole, or anything which would work against them. It seemed Regina had also thought of everything, because no matter how hard Emma looked or twisted the words in the contract she couldn't find away where he would benefit.

"Ok this sound great. All we need to do is arrange a meeting with rumple and get it signed."

The room was silent as Emma rang rumples house.

"We need to meet; I have a deal for you." Was all Emma said before she hung up. They all looked at Emma as if she was nuts. She hadn't told him where or what time or anything.

It was James who spoke "Emma, baby girl you didn't tell him anything, just you have a deal for him and you need to meet. That doesn't give him…" Emma cut her father off.

"I know James; if he is interested he will call me back. You all did say he had a weakness for de…" Emma's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello rumple. As I told you I have a deal for you. That's up to you. If you don't want to know then fine I will tear up the contract. I am not telling you over the phone we need to meet. How about granny's. Yes fine 3 o'clock is perfectly ok." Emma hung up the phone and everyone was just staring at her.

RUMPLES

He had been shocked when he had first heard Emma's voice. He didn't want to make a deal with her, she had broken one already. He didn't trust her, but he was intrigued. He would go find out want the deal was then turn her down. She had nothing he wanted. Rumple was trying to figure out what they could have come up with, but he didn't have a clue. He hoped she had brought people with her. Snow as out of the hospital he had heard. It would have taught her a lesson if snow would have been killed but if he had killed her, he wouldn't be able to make any more true love potions. If he made the deal he could demand a hair sample from both snow and James, to make some more. No he wasn't going to except this deal. No matter what the terms were.

GRANNY'S

3PM

Emma, and the whole gang, including Regina where waiting at the diner. Emma had tried to make henry stay out home with someone but he wouldn't have it. So he was sat in between Regina and snow, we the orders that if he moved they would before hit him then Emma would handcuff him somewhere out of harm's way. Emma had gotten a gun from the bag she had taken home. She also gave James one. She didn't want to risk anyone else shooting rumple so it was only her and James who carried a weapon.

Rumple walked in and saw that he was vastly outnumbered, and everyone in the room seemed to be giving death glares. Well never mind. He didn't have to be liked. He had left belle at home. He had harmed snow so he didn't trust them not to harm belle.

"Well dearie here I am. What is the proposition you have for me?" Rumple said

"Here read it." James all but threw the contract at him.

Rumple started read the paper.

"I am to hand over my dagger, forget all previous deals, send us all home oh and not hurt anyone. Well so far I am not seeing anything in here that I like so the answer is NO."

He went to hand the contract back. "Keep reading rumple you haven't read what you will get out of this." Emma said

"Fine dearie I will read but I doubt I will change my mind." Rumple cast his eyes back to the contract. Everyone knew when he read the part that would benefit him.

"MY SON, YOU WILL FIND MY SON." He looked at Emma you could almost see the disbelief in his eyes. He must have realized that he had shown some emotion for he lowered his voice and spoke again.

"I have looked for my son he is nowhere so how will you find him."

Emma replied to rumple "it's want I did before I came here I find people. I will agree to find your son and bring him to storybrooke. If you agree to my terms, which is the only way I will find him."

Rumple thought it over for a few minutes. He wanted to say no but this was his bae they were talking about, if she could find him he would be whole again. Be able to make amends for what happened.

"I have a few adjustments to make then I will except if you do."

Rumple cast magic so another piece of paper appeared. He started to write.

TERMS OF THE DEAL.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN AGREES TO TURN HIS DAGGER OVER TO PRINCESS EMMA SWAN.

HE AGREES TO SEND ALL THE ENCHANTED FOREST PEOPLE HOME.

HE ALSO AGREES THAT NO ONE WILL BE HARMED IN ANY FORM.

HE ALSO AGREES THAT ALL DEALS MADE BEFORE THE DATE OF THIS CONTRACT WILL BE VOIDED.

PRINCESS EMMA SWAN AGREES TO FIND, AND BRING BAELFIRE TO RUMPLESTILTSKIN.

SHE WILL ALSO ENSURE THAT NO ONE HARMS BELLE.

SHE WILL ENSURE THAT WHEN SHE RESCIEVES THE DAGGER SHE WILL NOT COMMAND RUMPLE TO HARM HIMSELF

SHE WILL ALSO MAKE SURE HE GETS SOME HAIR SAMPLES FROM HER PARENTS.

SHE AGREES THAT IF AFTER 6 MONTHS SHE CANT FIND BAE, SHE WILL FORFIT ALL RIGHTS IN THIS CONTRACT, SHE WILL ALSO PAY ANY PRICE I WISH, AND BE IN HIS CONTROLL FOR THE REST OF HIS OR HER DAYS, UNTIL HE RELEASES HER OF THAT.

He left room at the bottom for the signatures. But he didn't sign it until Emma had a look at it.

Emma took the form over to Regina and snow, because to her it sounded alright. The look on Regina's face however made her reconsider.

"What are you playing at rumple? Did you really think Emma would sign it like this?" Emma wasn't sure what was going on but she left Regina to it.

"I don't know what you mean dearie." Rumple said

"I'll tell you what I mean. HE AGREES TO SEND ALL THE ENCHANTED FOREST PEOPLE HOME. The part is not happening. You would do it though wouldn't you? You would send us all, including Emma home and leave henry here because he wasn't born there. You evil, twisted psychotic imp. Before you say anything you will also write in there that if you break any of the terms your life will be payment"

Rumple just smiled well the queen wasn't quite as stupid as she looked. "I will change it your majesty,"

Rumple did change to make sure henry would go through also. The rest of the deal was fine. Before Emma signed it she had checked with her parents. They only wanted to add one thing to the contract. That they would willingly give him the samples he wanted as long as he wouldn't do anything with the product of those samples that would be responsible for any harm or upset towards anyone.

Rumple agreed, he made the amendments and then signed as did Emma.

"Wait, wait dearie. You are Emma swan but you must put your title down on this. I don't want to leave any room for error here."

Emma smiled and wrote under her name. Princess, daughter of snow white and Prince James. When she looked at it she smiled and thought rumple could stick that is his pipe and smoke it.

The contract magically created a duplicate. They all checked to make sure it was correct.

Rumple left feeling very proud of himself. There was no way they would find bae. He had looked for the last 28 years. He hadn't been sat twiddling his thumbs while he was here. But he hadn't found bae, so Emma definitely wouldn't in 6 months.

When rumple left it was time to put the plan into action. They started talking about how Emma was going to get him exactly, to iron out all the details. Make sure there was no possible way for anything to go wrong. When they had decided Emma was going to leave first thing in the morning. They all got up to go to their homes. But they stopped in their tracks.

"What time do we leave in the morning mum?" Henry asked.

"Henry you are staying here." Emma replied but she started to usher everyone out she wasn't going to go into all this in front of everyone.

"I am not staying mum I want to come to." Henry wasn't letting in drop.

"Henry we will talk about it when we get home, please." Emma pleaded with henry. She didn't want to have this conversation with henry.

Henry decided to keep quiet until they got home. He didn't want to upset his mum.

SNOWS APARTMENT

Henry hadn't spoken in the car; Emma hoped he would drop this idea about coming because it wasn't going to happen. She couldn't have been more wrong because as soon as the stepped into the apartment henry spoke. "How long will it take so I know what I need to take with me?"

"Henry I am not taking you with me. I don't want you near him." Emma was trying to keep calm, but even the thought of him near henry and henry wanting it was driving her mad.

"I am going, he will come here if I go with you, and he will follow me, to get me." Henry said.

"Henry he will come, you don't have to be there. I can get him to come. I don't want him to see you henry. I don't know if I will be able to protect you, I don't know how I am going to react to him henry. I can't worry about you. That's why I want you here, where snow and James and Regina can protect you."

Emma was hoping that henry would understand. James and snow were in the kitchen. They had thought that they could start dinner and make a drink. They wanted to give the two talking privacy but at the same time be there if one or both needed them.

"I don't like it. I can't protect YOU from him if I am here. I might be able to stop him hurting you if I am there." Henry was the one pleading now.

"Henry, I love you and I am so proud you want to try and protect me. But henry he want care. He would still try but I know you. You will get in the middle and he could hurt you. Henry if that happened then I would break the deal we just made. Because he wouldn't be coming here he would be going to the morgue." Emma told henry truthfully, she had almost killed the man 10 almost 11 years ago. If he touched her son the almost wouldn't count, because she would kill him.

"Ok I will stay but take granddad with you, or grandma or anyone just don't go alone, please don't go alone." Henry was worried she would be hurt.

"Henry if someone goes with me then he wouldn't be as angry. He would be at boiling point where he would follow me. He was always good at hiding his true colors when people were around. The first time he lost it so badly he didn't hide his true nature was after I had run. After I had taken MY unborn child from him. I have to do this alone henry, I can't promise he won't be able to get his hands on me. But I can promise I will make sure he gets it back and that he will follow me here."

Before henry could speak James spoke from the kitchen.

"If you come back here with any red marks or bruises, I will let rumple see him as I kill him."

"You can't kill him." Emma said softly. It was confusing to have James act like her dad. It was easier for her to except snow. She had been living with her before the curse broke and even as mary-margret snow always molly coddled Emma so it wasn't hard but she didn't know James well and it was quite strange every time she saw him in dad mode.

"Emma the contract only said you had to bring bae here. It didn't say he couldn't be harmed or killed. If he hurts you I won't break any deal but I will kill him."

That seemed to end the conversation. Emma had no reply to what he said, and neither snow nor henry had wanted to disagree with what James had said.

After dinner Emma decided to go straight to bed. Henry had stayed downstairs with his grandparents. They talked a little about their worries about Emma but kept the conversation light henry was too young to hear snow and James' worst fears.

When they all woken up the next morning they found.

Morning guys

I am just leaving I will either try to make it back for tomorrow afternoon, I will call you later and call you before I get back to storybrooke so you can get rumple to meet us when we get back into town.

Love Emma

They all sat there hoping Emma would be ok, and wondering what time she let.

SOMEONES DOOR.

KNOCK….KNOCK….KNOCK.

"Hi good morning is Mr. Woods at home." Emma as bae's wife, she disappeared for a moment but Emma didn't have to wait very long. Bae came to the door. From how he just stood there he didn't recognize Emma.

"What is it you want honey, and make it quick I am busy?" Bae said

"Busy doing what bae, drinking." Emma saw the look he threw at her but he still didn't seem to know who she was so she introduced herself.

"My name is Emma swan and I thought I should pay you a visit." Emma said and stood, in front of him. She stood and watched as recognition filled bae's eyes, and the hand at his side started to curl into a fist. After the hand had formed the fist, Emma saw anger fill his eyes.

AUTHORS NOTE

I didn't upload this yesterday, because I knew I would write anything today. And I don't know if I will write tomorrow. It's my birthday today and I am planning to have a drink so depending on if I go out tonight.

Hope you like this chapter.


	23. THE REUNION

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: the deal has been made.

KNOCK….KNOCK….KNOCK.

"Hi good morning is Mr. Woods at home." Emma asked bae's wife, she disappeared for a moment but Emma didn't have to wait very long. Bae came to the door. From how he just stood there he didn't recognize Emma.

"What is it you want honey, and make it quick I am busy?" Bae said

"Busy doing what bae, drinking." Emma saw the look he threw at her but he still didn't seem to know who she was so she introduced herself.

"My name is Emma swan and I thought I should pay you a visit." Emma said and stood, in front of him. She stood and watched as recognition filled bae's eyes, and the hand at his side started to curl into a fist. After the hand had formed the fist, Emma saw anger fill his eyes.

NOW:

Emma had seen that look before it was usually accompanied by a right hook. She was disappointed bae swung at her. It was different now. She wasn't 17 anymore, or a foster kid. She was 28 and a sheriff, granted she was sheriff to people who were not from Maine but the enchanted forest. But never the less she was not who she had once been. Emma dodged to fist easily, her right hand going to her hip. She had picked the gun up this morning since it had bed James' request the night before. He told her he would feel safer knowing she had it and if he tried anything then she could shoot him in the leg or something.

Emma didn't remove the gun for its holster, but she didn't remove her hand from the gun.

"I would call that a nice welcome home. I mean it's been 10 years since we saw each other." Emma knew she was winding bae up. but he had to be pissed at her, he had to follow her." in fact if I remember correctly the last time I saw you was at the trial, before I got released from jail right."

Bae's eyes flashed and you could see he wanted to hit Emma; mind you he probably wanted to kill her. If not he would in a moment.

"So tell me bae you got any kids of your own yet." Emma wasn't quiet fast enough, this time he swung and he caught her. His ring had cut he cheek and her lip was split. Emma smirked she knew she had got him with that comment.

"I have a child. A child you denied me. A child I have looked for, a child you should never have given away. MY CHILD." Oh bae sounded rather annoyed Emma thought well let's see if I can make it worse.

"Actually bae h….." she was about to say henry. Bae couldn't know his name. Bae didn't even know that henry was a boy. She made sure he couldn't find out. She had to watch what she said. She started again

"Actually bae, the child I gave birth to was very much MY CHILD. I told you before I had the baby that the baby would never be yours. Do you even know what I had?"

Bae gave her a look which would stop any normal person dead. Not Emma she didn't care how he looked at what he did, as long as he followed her to storybrooke.

"What I know is a lying, vindictive; no good slut carried my child and ran. When I found her she tried to kill me and then the evil bitch threw my child away, like it wasn't important. Like my mother had done with me. She left me; difference is at least she left me with a man who had supposedly loved me. You. YOU THREW THE BABY AWAY TO SOMEONE YOU DIDN'T KNOW. SOMEONE WHO WOULDN'T LOVE MY BABY. I WOULD HAVE LOVE IT, I WOULD AND WILL ALWAYS LOVE IT, AND MARK MY WORDS I WILL FIND MY CHILD. THEN I WILL BE COMPLETE."

"Lying, vindictive no good slut, you SOB, you where the second man to lay his hands on me. But at least the first had my permission, but no you got drunk, came into my room, MY ROOM. I didn't go to you. Then you….. Then you grabbed my wrist and before anything else all you said was "I promise it will be good, I won't hurt you. I will make you happier then you have ever been." The whiskey on your breath making me ill, your words had my stomach churning, your grip, and what I knew was coming had me so scared I couldn't say anything but please don't." Emma could feel herself tightening her grip on the gun. She knew she had to calm down because if she didn't she would kill him.

"And you loved every second of every time we made love." Bae replied smiling at Emma. Emma saw red. She took out her gun and rammed the butt into the side of bae's head. She knew if she didn't leave then she would have killed him. Bae's wife came back to the door.

"What have you done to my husband, who are you, have you killed him."

"Your husband is fine just unconscious; when he wakes give the rapist a message. Tell him that Emma swan isn't afraid of him anymore and has every intention of letting everyone here know that he is nothing more than a child beating, child raping, drunk." Emma turned to leave. She saw the older women look at her. Emma knew then that Mrs. Woods had known about what bae had been doing to her for all those months. How can a woman stand by and watch a girl being raped. "Oh and Mrs. Woods, I'll see you both tomorrow."

Emma went to the nearest hotel. She had to call henry, and let him know she was ok, but she wouldn't be back as soon as she thought. Mind you before she called she needed to clean up her lip and cheek. From the looks of it she would have a nice black eye too. Even at his age he could still throw a good right hook.

SNOWS APARTMENT

Snow and James had decided to stay in today, and wait by the phone. They had both taken it in turns to keep henry busy. He had been on edge since this morning, knowing Emma was going there. None of them had actually spoken about it since they had read the note she left but they had all panicked. It was already 3pm but they had heard nothing from Emma. Snow was worried that Emma had gotten there and he had really hurt her, or worse. After all he was rumples son.

Snows cell phone was ringing, in the bedroom. Snow tried to get it in time but her side was still sore from the injury. The phoned had cut out just before she had answered it. She notices the number was Emma's. Why none of them thought to call Emma's cell was beyond snow. They had been worried and yet they hadn't thought to call. She rang Emma back.

Honey are you ok.

Fine mum. I just wanted to let you know I saw him about an hour ago.

Are you on your way home then.

No, I sort of lost my temper and knocked him out cold. I am going to go back tomorrow and then get him to follow me. That way I will have calmed down.

Emma did he hurt you.

He hit me once.

That slimy evil

Mum

Twisted horrible

Mum I didn't move fast enough and it is nothing but a busted lip. That's not why I hit him. I hit him because…. Well let's just say he brought up the past and I didn't take it well.

Emma you wouldn't lie to me would you.

No I swear he just swung once and I sort of asked for it. I purposely aggravated him. I just wanted to tell you guys I won't be home tomorrow afternoon. I didn't want you worrying. It will probably be the following morning to early afternoon that I get there.

Ok honey. Well it we have eaten lunch yet and I doubt you have eaten anything yet either. So go get something to eat. But call us tonight. I am sure henry will want to wish you good night. Mind you he is here bouncing about, I think he might want to talk to you.

Hi mum is you ok. Did you see him are you hurt.

Hang on there Kidd. I am fine and no I am not hurt and yes I have seen him. Right, I am going to call tonight so, go get something to eat and I will do the same.

Ok mum I will talk to you later. Love you.

Love you too. Emma replied as they both hung

Snow had been telling James what had gone off, and that Emma had gotten a split lip, James wasn't impressed but he didn't say anything since henry was now off the phone and heading towards them.

They decided to go to granny's for food; Emma had called so they would go out for a little while.

BAES HOUSE

Bae was smashing his fist into walls when he managed to come round. His wife had been wise and disappeared; she didn't want to be near him in this temper. He was angrier than she had ever seen him. Angrier than when he found out Emma had given the baby away. She hadn't given him Emma's message yet. She had wanted to wait until he calmed down. She started to prepare the food for dinner bae didn't like eating after 7, because he went to the bar at 8:30

So she left bae cursing and beating the walls. At least he wasn't beating his wife.

After dinner bae went upstairs to shower and change before going down to the local for a drink and a game of darts. He had left his wife doing what wives should do and clean up the house. At least that was one woman who knew her place. Emma never had, and from the looks of it she never would know her place. Maybe that's why she was back. She could find a man who satisfied her like him and she was back for forgiveness. Or maybe she back for something more. She had always been a soft sweet beautiful young woman. A woman even a saint would find alluring. The first time he had…

"Bae can I talk to you from a minute."

His wife had interrupted his train of thoughts

"What is it you stupid woman. I thought you were cleaning the kitchen."

She came in the room very gingerly she was worried in case he decided to punish the messenger.

"When she was here, after she hit…. I mean just before she left she told me to tell you that um…the she would see is both tomorrow." when she finished she tensed her whole body waiting for the blow from her husband.

"She told you this before she left and you are only just telling me now. You stupid bitch." Bae was back in super angry mode. He calmed himself down but instead of using the wall as the punching bag. He used his wife. He hit her that hard her nose started to bleed.

"Stupid cow look at my shirt I can't go to the bar wearing a shirt with your blood on it. You had better soak it so the blood doesn't stain. Oh and this house is disgusting, it had better be clean when I get home." bae changed and then left, for the bar.

Leaving his wife with a broken nose, and to clean up the rest of the house. While he went out to drink.

EMMAS HOTEL ROOM

It was almost 8pm when she woke up from her nap. In an hour it would be time to ring and say good night to henry. She was missing him terribly; she hadn't seen him since she had left at 4 am this morning. It had taken her just over 10 hours to get here from storybrooke. She sat on the bed thinking about what was going to happen when she got bae back to storybrooke.

It was just after 9 when she noticed the time. Time to call the home.

Snow answered the phone. Henry was just taking a bath. So he wouldn't be able to talk for a few minutes. Emma decided to put her cell phone on charge so she had a full battery. She wasn't paying the hotel phone fees. With the phone being on charge she rested on the bedside table near her gun, with speaker on. She relaxed on the bed while taking. She was feeling lazy.

Snow and Emma were chatting. For about 10 minutes when suddenly Emma screamed.

Bae had gone to the bar had a few drinks and then decided that if Emma was going to see them tomorrow she was staying close, she he called on the motels and hotels in the area looking for her.

"You stupid bitch, you should have used a false name." bae had pinned Emma to the bed. Emma froze at first then remembered the gun on the bedside table. She reached for it. But she hadn't been able to get it. She knocked the phone to the ground while she was trying.

"Emma, Emma EMMA ANSWER ME WHATS HAPPENING." Snow was shouting down the phone. James had come running in to the room when snow had started to shout. He picked up the other phone and both he and snow were listening to what was happening in that room. All they could hear was bae's voice. He was shouting so loudly they couldn't even hear Emma.

Emma tried for the gun again but this time the sound of flesh slapping flesh sounded.

"Emma" snow shouted down the phone again her voice being drowned out by the sound of each slap that had been given and received. James on the other hand was silent; however his hand was in danger of snapping the receiver in half he was gripping it that tight.

Bea had slapped Emma; he sat straddling her and was slapping her.

"Bae stop." If Emma could just reach the gun she would be ok. "Please bae stop." Slap. Emma felt her eye swell. She knew if he kept this up she would pass out soon enough. She made a last attempt for the gun. This time as she reach bae actually noticed what she was grabbing. He got there first.

"Emmy Emmy a gun, you always was a silly little girl." Bae pointed the gun at Emma. Snow and James had heard what bae said so the both guessed he had the gun. They were both petrified they didn't want their daughter hurt but they sure as hell didn't want to hear him kill their baby girl.

"I promised you a long time ago Emmy that I would get you back for what you did. Well I guess now's the time. I would say that you would regret betraying me, but you won't live that long."

That wasn't a sound to be heard in that room, snow and James both held their breath, but Emma was trying to think if there was a way out of this. The only way she could think of was henry.

She had broken her heart giving him away to protect him. She would willing die before she let bae know about her son.

"Go on then bae," she knew her parents had to be listening still so more for them than bae Emma said, "at least I will die knowing MY CHILD. Will never know the likes of you." Bae now leveled the gun at Emma's head "goodbye Emmy"


	24. THE RETURN

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: bae is beating Emma while snow listens in.

Emma was scared; she hadn't been this petrified about herself before the only time she had felt fear like this was watching Henry dying after the apple incident. Emma knew all she had to do was mention henry and he would stop. He might hit her a few more times but he wouldn't kill her. He wouldn't risk it in case she was telling the truth about the child he wanted. Problem was he may want Henry but he wouldn't be getting Henry, unless it was over her dead body. But if he killed her he still wouldn't know where Henry was.

It must have only been a few seconds but the anticipation and the silence made it seem like it was hours.

SNOWS APARTMENT

Snow and James were holding their breath, James had come through to snow since he was on the cordless phone they were holding hands and silently praying Emma would be ok. The silence was deafening but at least with the silence they knew he hadn't fired at Emma.

They continued to listen only to hear Bae speaking "well Emmy any final requests, maybe a good bye kiss or..."

Emma spat at Bae. If he was going to kill her he should just get it over with. "The only request I have is that you rot in hell." Emma thought of something then. Something which might throw him of guard enough for her to free her wrists and get the gun. "But then again I bet your good old dad put you through hell already. What was his name? Oh yeah rumplestiltskin, or the dark one or maybe even just rumple for short."

Emma's plan half worked. Her wrists were now free. But the hand that had been holding her wrists had now firmly wrapped itself around throat.

"Don't speak about things you don't know. You know nothing about my father."

Emma was starting to turn blue. The lack of oxygen was causing her eyes to roll back in her head, Bae started to laugh. "That's right you bitch, you can't speak about things which don't concern you with my hand squeezing that beautiful throat of yours."

Snow and James realized that Bae must be strangling Emma. There was nothing they could do to stop him. Nothing they could do but hold onto the phone and each other while they listened for some sort of sign that Emma was ok.

Snow and James where listening so intently, for any sign of life. That hadn't heard anyone coming in.

"What is happening? Henry called me from your cell phone snow in a panic that Emma was in trouble what is going on." Regina hadn't really looked at snow or James before she spoke but now she was looking she knew Henry hadn't been exaggerating. Snow couldn't speak. James tried to tell Regina what was happening but his voice wasn't working.

"You're here I wasn't sure if you would come. Now the curse is broken can the people of storybrooke leave?" Henry asks so quickly Regina almost missed what he had said.

"Yes Henry the curse no longer..." Regina had started but Henry rushed on now he had her answer

"Bae is trying to kill my mum. He was holding a gun at her when I called you. Can you, you know go poof and appear were mum is and help her. Please I don't want to lose her and he will kill her. He told her he would years ago, please, pretty please help her."

Regina held a sobbing Henry in her arms and looked towards snow and James.

"He is trying to choke her Regina. He is real pissed. If you can help..."

Regina looked at the boy in her arms and found his intense gaze looking straight into her eyes.

"I can't unless you have an address where I can go."

"I have the hotel name and her room number. She gave me it in case I got scared tonight, so I could call." Henry ran upstairs for the name and room number for Emma.

EMMAS HOTEL ROOM

Emma could feel her body dying, she was feeling numb, and might headed from the lack of oxygen, she could feel herself slipping away, so she closed her eyes and pictured her family, she wanted to die with them in her mind not the picture of Bae. She felt her brain starting to shut off and knew she was about to blackout before the lack of oxygen claimed her life. But as she was just about to surrender to the blackout she heard.

"Well if it isn't baelfire, I would suggest that you unhand her and face me before I find a punishment that is suited for the likes of you. Here I thought your father was an evil, sick, psychotic imp. But you have him beaten by miles."

Bae turned to see who had spoken to him, someone who seemed familiar but yet not, he didn't care who she was. Emmy was passed out so she would keep he would deal with whomever this stupid cow was.

"Let me give you some advice darlin' piss off and mind your own business. Emmy and I have a personal issue to work out." he was approaching Regina like a predator stalking its prey. Regina thought it was rather funny. He was no match for her, none what so ever but she could let him try. "I am not your darlin' baelfire..."

"Don't call me that name. My name is bae. Bae woods" Bae had interrupted Regina.

"I am sorry BAELFIRE but I do believe that your father gave you that name, and as I was saying I am not your darlin' but I am your queen."

"Queen. America doesn't have a queen so you are not my queen." Bae charged Regina then. He had every intention of hitting her so hard when she woken up it would be next week. Regina however was more than prepared. She fired a warning shot, so it narrowly missed Bae. Bae hadn't seen magic in 30 odd years, he had hated it when he was a boy and now was no different. Magic could make a good person evil. Turn a loving person's heart full of hate. Magic corrupted the soul.

Regina couldn't help but laugh here was this grown man, who looked older than her sat on the floor sobbing just because she had used a tiny bit of magic.

Regina magically bound bae so he couldn't move and went to check Emma. Ok she still had a pulse so that was a good sign. Regina paused then. If she killed Emma then everyone would think bae had done it. Regina was tempted to do it, but she remembered the contract. Emma had been the one to sign it; if she died rumple would say the contract was null and void. Regina turned and took a deep breath. This was hard. She wanted Henry and the only way to get Henry was with Emma's death but she also needed to be rid of rumple, and that was something only Emma could do. What a dilemma.

"Regina, Emma. Someone please answer me what's happening"

Wait what was that it sounded like snows voice, but snow was in storybrooke. It can't be her. Maybe see was starting to go mad. Regina wondered if she was going mad.

"Regina. REGINA are you there." snows voice still sounded. Regina was seriously starting to worry that when she had hit her head the day she fought with rumple had done more damage than anyone thought.

Regina stood still for a moment and shook her head as if to chase snows voice away but, she could still hear snow calling her name.

The phone. Regina remembered they had said they were listening on the phone, and had been hearing what was going on. So she followed snows voice and found the phone by the side of the bed. It was slightly underneath the bed but still visible. "Snow, Emma is just unconscious. It must have been from the lack of oxygen but she is still breathing so don't panic. Bae is tied up and can't hurt her." "As soon as she wakes up snow I will have her call you. I am going to hang up now and try and rouse her. Before snow could protest Regina hung up Emma's cell phone and turned it off. She didn't want to be humbugged by snow calling every 2 minutes to check on Emma.

SNOW APARTMENT

Regina had just hung up the phone, snow looked at charming, then down at the phone in her hands. She couldn't believe Regina had just hung up on her. Henry was stood in the room, he wouldn't come any closer to them he had just stood in the doorway ever since Regina had left.

"Regina got there Henry, your mum is unconscious but Regina says she is ok." Henry hurled his self at his grandmother then. Knowing his mum was going to be ok was a big relief. "Regina is going to get your mum to call as soon as she wakes up. So do you want to sleep in here with us tonight so when the phone rings you will be here?" Henry nodded and said "if it is ok then yes please I would like to stay with you tonight."

Henry left to go get something from upstairs and snow and James got into bed. They knew sleep wouldn't find them anytime soon. Well it wouldn't find them until Emma had called.

"charming." snow had noticed that charming wasn't facing her and he always faced her when they were in bed. "Charming what's wrong."

Still he gave no indication that he had heard her. She had to find out what was wrong before Henry got back down the stairs.

"Charming, please talk to me." snow said while she tried to pull him to face her. When he did roll over she noticed the tears running down his face. Snow went to speak but charming shook his head and just dragged her closer to him. He didn't want to talk he just needed to hold one of his girls in his arms. When the other got home he would hold her and he doubt he would ever let her go again. Henry was back now. He got in to bed in the middle of his grandparents.

EMMAS HOTEL ROOM

It had been a few hours since Regina had hung up on snow, when Emma finally started to stir. Regina had been watching Emma. As soon as she realized Emma was coming round she got a bottle of water from the fridge. Emma must have put it in there earlier. Regina brought it over to the bed.

Emma's eyes opened and she took in a deep breath. Since she had passed out from lack of oxygen her brain must be telling her she needed oxygen, even though she had been breathing for the last few hours.

"Before you interrogate me sheriff drink a little of this first. Then ask me whatever you like"

Emma did as Regina had said and drank a mouthful of water first. She started to sit up then froze half way. "Why is he just sat there like that" Emma had seen Bae just sat with his back against a wall.

"He is magically bound; he can't escape or hurt you again." Regina answered.

Emma took a deep breath again and asked the question which was burning into her brain. "Why are you here Regina?"

"Henry rang me Emma. Told me you were hurting and needed help. He had been listening on the phone when that over there had pulled the gun on you. So I came to help you. Oh and here's your phone, your mother I told her I would have you call as soon as you woke up and knowing snow she will have stayed awake just waiting for you to call."

Emma took the phone and after it turned on she called snow.

The conversation didn't last too long she had told them she was ok and since Regina was here she would be heading back to storybrooke as soon as her head cleared. Henry came on the phone just Before Emma hung up. "Mum are you really ok."

"I am fine. Thanks to you and Regina I am fine. But it's late so I am going to let you get some sleep. I will see you sometime tomorrow."

Emma hung up and placed her phone on the bedside table.

"Thanks Regina."

"So little Emmy has a boyfriend, how sweet. Is that why you came here Emma, you want a fling with me before you committed yourself to someone else. You wanted a fling with the man who you will never be able to forget. The guy who was sooo good when he..."

"Don't flatter yourself bae. I came for another reason. But it is a surprise so you are going to have to wait." Emma could hide the venom that came out with her words.

She left the bedroom to go to the bathroom.

"So queenie, how do you know Emmy?"

"She is the sheriff where we live and I am the mayor." Regina answered Bae's question.

"Sheriff, you have to be kidding me. You don't know her very well then. So I will fill you in. That stupid little bitch tried to kill me when she was 17. She ran away from my home carrying my..."

Shut up Bae or so help me I will make you." Emma and just come from the bathroom, and found bae running his mouth. She didn't want Regina knowing this. He had to shut up now. Regina grabbed Emma by the arm and dragged her outside.

"Emma tell me that he isn't henry's father" Regina was hoping that she had misunderstood bae's implication. That she was wrong.

Emma looked at the room they had just exited and moved Regina further down the hall. So bad definitely couldn't hear. "I can't tell you that Regina not if you want me to be honest."

So Henry was bae's son. This meant that he was, oh god no. It meant that he was rumpled grandson.

"I thought you said your foster father was married. So what you decided to try to get him to keep you around by sleeping with him." Regina was disgusted. So disgusted she could even look at Emma. She had been forced to sleep with snows father because they were married, but to willing sleep with a guy who could just about be old enough to be your father is downright wrong. Regina looked at Emma then. She wished she hadn't. The look in Emma's eyes told Regina exactly what had happened between them.

"he raped you didn't he."

"Regina please I don't want to talk about it, let's just say that Henry knew about how he was conceived and that's why be ran away the other day. Bae however doesn't know about Henry. He knows I was pregnant. He also knows that I gave the baby up. He doesn't know that I had a son or that I know where he is, and we can't let him know. The man is evil."

Regina nodded her head, but kept quiet. She had stood there thinking that Emma was just like snow. So brave and kind hearted. Emma had willing faced the man who had raped her, just to protect people she hadn't know for more than a few months. She was a tough young woman.

They both re-entered the room to find Bae trying to escape his magical bindings.

Emma and Regina both decided that since it was almost midnight they could start the journey back to storybrooke. They could take it in turns to drive. This way they would arrive just before lunch.

Regina told Emma she would drive first so Emma could have a couple more hours of sleep, to help clear her head and then they would swap.

STORYBROOKE

Regina was driving. Emma had napped for the last hour of their drive. She saw that they had just passed the entering storybrooke sign so she pulled out her cell phone to call snow to let her know.

"hi mum thought I would let you know we are just entering storybrooke. So we should be with you 15."

"Regina called us already honey. She called about 10 minutes ago. Do you want to meet at the diner for something to eat or do you want me to cook you something." snow asked Emma.

"As much as I would prefer your cooking we should probably meet at the diner so we can figure out what to do with Bae. Right I will go so you can get ready to go. I will ask Regina if she knows somewhere, that we can keep Bae for the time being." with that Emma hung up and noticed Regina was slowing down.

Emma noticed they were just outside of the library. "Regina is there somewhere we can put him until we figure out what we are going to do. Snows going to meet us at granny's so we can figure it out there, but I would rather he was somewhere. Somewhere other than near anyone we know."

Regina knew Emma was talking about Henry and that she understandably didn't want bae anywhere near him. Regina herself didn't want bae within a thousand miles of Henry but that wasn't an option, if this plan was to work. "Of course I can have him locked up in the institution where I kept belle and if I keep him magically bound he won't be a problem."

The car was just rounding the corner of the library when Regina noticed grumpy in the middle of the road. She started to brake so she wouldn't hit him.

Before the car had come to a complete stop the back door was already opening and bae was being pulled out. Emma had seen who had pulled him out but she turned so she could see through the back window. Whoever had pulled bae out was beating him badly. So soon as the car stopped. Emma jumped out and started to run towards the man who was ruining their chances of dealing with rumple. Emma didn't get very far before Regina grabbed her and halted her movements.

"Let go Regina he is going to kill him." Emma tried to yank her arm back and away from Regina but she couldn't the beating she had taken hours ago had left her in a bad way. She was black and blue, from head to toe.

Emma stood there watching the man beat bae to death. "DON'T KILL HIM. WE NEED HIM." Emma screamed.

There was a group of people starting to surround bae and the other man now. "PLEASE STOP." Emma tried again.

The man was acting deranged; he just kept punching and kicking bae. Emma managed to catch something the deranged guy said.

"You tried to kill the wrong person baelfire, I am Prince James and she is my daughter. My only child and so help me god I will kill you."

James who must have retrieved his sword at some point, Emma wasn't sure when. She hadn't remembered him getting it. She watched as James Raised the sword ready to strike a fatal blow at Bae.

"Dad please you have to stop you can't kill him we need him as a part of the deal." Emma had realized it was James when she had heard him speak, she hoped he would listen to her. Emma had noticed that Bae was covered in blood. James had broken bae's nose, split his lip and from the looks of it when James had thrown bae against the wall he had even split open Bae's head. She had to get James to stop. They had to get Bae a doctor. Because Emma could only see the external wounds, but there was no telling what internal injuries bae was suffering from, as a result of James' attack.

"Emma my baby girl, the contract you signed said you would find and bring him here not once, and I repeat NOT ONCE did it say this no good piece of garbage had to be alive when you brought him here."

With James' words Emma just closed her eyes and waited.

AUTHORS NOTE

So what do you guys think?

To kill or not to kill.

Now that is the question.


	25. THE INFORMATION

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: James is beating bae outside the library.

James had seen Emma's eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't understand why she didn't want this. He had told her the bae's life hadn't been part of the deal. After everything this piece of shit had done to her how could she not approve of this?  
James wanted him dead. No. James didn't just want him dead. He wanted to be the one who killed him. The things this sick, sick SOB had done to his little girl, he wanted kill him slowly. James stood there ready sword in hand. Emma didn't want this; she had even called him dad. Which hadn't helped him calm down; in fact it made his hatred towards Bae worse. It made James remember that he hadn't been there, that he hadn't protected her from Bae.

James put the sword tip into bae's throat. "I will let you live for the moment, but I will tell you this in front of everyone I WILL MAKE YOU PAY for everything you have done to Emma. But I will make sure whatever I do to you is extremely painful and I will drag it out. I want to see you suffering." with that James walked towards Regina and Emma.

Emma still had her eyes squeezed shut when James placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Emma, everything is ok." Emma opened her eyes and looked at James, then she glanced behind him and saw grumpy and a few other people were bundling Bae into a cage.

"Follow me we can put him below the library until we figure out what we are going to" Regina told the men who were dealing with bae, as she walked towards them. She turned to James and told him to take Emma to granny's and they would meet them there. Emma seemed to be in some sort of trance as James led her to his car. She had not spoken since she had told James not to kill Bae.

GRANNY'S DINER

Snow was sat in a booth waiting for Emma, she had tried to call charming but it had gone to answer phone. She left a message saying he was to meet them here. Henry was also waiting but he was up every few minutes and looking out the door to see if he could see Emma. He had been worried ever since he had over-heard what was happening through the phone last night.

"Henry, come sit down she will be here soon I promise." Snow said, with a smile he was acting like a kid would on Christmas, waiting for Santa to arrive.

"Grandma shouldn't she be here by now. I mean she rang you ages ago telling you they were in storybrooke. What happened if he has escaped and he has hurt mum, again." Henry had turned his back to the door and was looking at his grandma with such a panicked filled face that she could not help smiling. She was smiling because of henry's fears but because a few seconds after he had turned charming had pulled up outside and Emma had gotten out of the passenger side. Henry hadn't noticed this yet.

"It isn't funny grandma I mean mum and Regina could be hurt, they could be…" henry was getting upset now. To him it looked like snow didn't care. But snow was smiling as she cut off his speech. "Henry they could be hurt, or your mum could be right behind you."

Henry spun so fast it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash. As soon as he saw Emma coming through the diner door he took off like a rocket and ran straight to her.

Emma felt henry's arms wrap around her waist and his words mumbled into her stomach. She held him. This was what she needed. She needed henry to make everything bae had done to her disappear. Henry had been doing that since she first found out she was pregnant. He was her savior, her salvation her light at the end of a very painful and dark tunnel. "mum." Henry was looking at his mother now. He could see how bruised her face was and wondered if he had hit her anywhere else. Henry let go of his mum then, what happened if bae had hurt her ribs and stomach, then henry would be hurting her.

Emma felt henry let he go. She didn't want to let him go though but she did, she didn't want him to know how much she needed him. How weak she was. "You miss me Kidd." Emma smiled and let henry take her hand and lead her to the table where snow was waiting. Snow patted the seat next to her for Emma to sit down. Emma smiled at her mother but she took the seat opposite snow. It was henry she needed to be close to, henry she needed to keep her sanity, but also with bae in town she needed to protect henry from hm. James sat next to snow; snow was looking a little rejected. Rejected by Emma. She tried not to let it show but she wasn't sure if it had worked. None of them mentioned Emma and bae's confrontation. They just ordered their food and sat in silence. Even henry didn't seem prepared to speak about what had happened in the last few hours.

Red came over and brought their food. She had seen Emma's face, seen the bruises, the split lip and the cut on her cheek. Red looked James straight in the eyes and said "hope you made him suffer Prince James, and suffer more than she must have done." With that red walked off.

"Charming what is red on about." Snow asked

James was looking sheepish now. Emma realized snow didn't know that James had been at the library for bae. Had planned on killing bae. James didn't seem to want to answer so Emma did. "James was waiting for us when we got into town. He attacked bae outside the library." Emma stated

Snow would have liked to have shouted at charming for not telling her what he was planning. She would have liked to have shouted at him for not including her. She had as much right to want bae harmed. Snow never said anything though. She would wait until her and charming was alone. Emma had been void of emotions when she had told the tale about James and bae. So it wouldn't be a good thing for snow to start a fight with charming over not being invited to the bae bashing party.

It had been about half an hour before the diner started to fill with everyone for the impromptu meeting, to discuss when they should tell rumple about bae. Emma wasn't in the mood for any of this, so she got up and everyone looked at her. Emma didn't speak to anyone before she moved away from the table as she took a few steps she had noticed out of the corner of her eye that snow and henry had also gotten up. "It's ok guys I will see you at home and you can clue me in on what we are doing." Emma said to the table. she loved them, even James whom she didn't know as well as snow but he was her father and she had started to see him in that role on occasion and as much as she needed them especially henry at this precise moment she needed, well she didn't know what she needed but it would be better if she wasn't near them. As she walked past jiminy Emma asked if he would join her on a walk.

THE STREETS OF STORYBROOKE.

Jiminy and Emma had been walking for a few minutes before Emma spoke. "You're a conscience right, but you are also shrink too."

"Yes Emma I am a conscience, and yes for the last 28 years I has been a psychiatrist."

"ok then can you tell me why I wanted to kill bae when I was there facing him but when it came down to it and I saw James was actually going to kill him, I couldn't handle it. I couldn't watch. I hate that man, I wanted to kill him but have never even thought about what would happen. When James raised his sword to kill bae I…I…. I can't explain it. I didn't want to watch him die. I didn't want James to kill him. So please tell me or try and explain what the hell is wrong with me."

Jiminy looked at Emma. They had stop walking now and Emma had sat on a bench. Jiminy sat beside her trying to think of what he could say. He knew 2 reasons why Emma could feel like this and he knew she wouldn't like the reason he believed was most likely to cause this. He was wrestling with himself, he knew he should tell her but he knew she had been through so much where bae was concerned that he didn't want to cause her anymore heartache.

"Nothing to say jiminy, I am really that messed up that you can't figure me out. That messed up that you have no idea how someone could feel like this." Emma was upset. She knew she should have been relieved that James was willing to kill bae for her. To protect her but she just could and she didn't understand why.

"No Emma you are not messed up. There are two possible reasons why you are feeling like this. It could be that you feel you are the only one with the right to end his life and therefore you don't wish anyone else to do It." jiminy paused then. The other reason was the one he thought it was most likely to be but he didn't want to tell Emma the other reason.

"And the second reason jiminy." Emma said

"The second reason could be that….. That he is henry's father, and deep down you will always have the feeling like you owe him because of henry. Because without him henry wouldn't be here." jiminy had said it as gently as he could, but the look on Emma's face, meant he hadn't said it well enough. He had been worried about this one and rightly so it seemed.

"Owe him, I owe him nothing I hate him. I swear I hate him." Emma was in tears. Jiminy was wrong she didn't have any feelings towards bae except hatred, she didn't. Emma ran away from the bench away from jiminy, but she couldn't run away from jiminy's words. "Owe him because of henry." Emma ran into the woods. By the time she stopped she didn't know where the hell she was. But she wasn't ready to turn around yet so she ran some more.

SNOWS APARTMENT.

It had been hours since they had seen Emma. Snow hadn't confronted charming yet. They had henry to watch. It was getting late. The sun was sinking slowly but the sky had taken a pink glow to it so everyone knew the sun would be completely set soon. Henry had gone upstairs not long ago, and charming was just coming out of the shower. Snow knew this was her opportunity to talk to him.

"Charming why didn't you tell me what you were planning to do?"

"Snow if I would have told you then one of two things would have happened. You would have either tried to stop me or you would have wanted to help. I didn't want either of those things so I didn't tell you. Please don't be upset, and besides we had henry to think about." Snow understood were charming was coming from, and he was right she wanted the man dead for what he had done to her little girl, and although he was the lowest life form on the planet he was still a human being and no matter how much she may want him dead killing him would have been wrong. So instead of shouting at charming as she had planned to do when they were at the diner she smiled and kissed him.

"I am going to ring Emma to tell her I am going to start dinner since it is getting late. Then she can be on time for dinner." Snow told charming.

"Snow you won't get her. Her cell phone is in the truck she never took it into the diner with her. You should probably call jiminy." Charming replied as he headed for the bedroom to get dressed.

Snow called jiminy. "Hi jiminy, Emma left her cell phone her can I have a word with her please.'

"Snow I have not seen Emma since about an hour after we left the diner which was what 4 hours ago now. I thought she had gone home."

"She isn't here jiminy. What happened?"

Jiminy explained to snow what had gone off between him and Emma and about what had been said? Snow couldn't even begin to imagine what Emma must be feeling. She thanked jiminy for letting her know.

"charming." Snow called as she enters the bedroom. When James looked at her she continued. "Emma hasn't been with jiminy in about 4 hours, she ran off." Snow had told charming about what jiminy had said. James just looked at her. His Emma had run away again, but this time it was his fault. If he hadn't have wanted to kill bae, then Emma wouldn't have needed to talk to jiminy. And jiminy wouldn't have told her what he did. They were about to discuss it when henry walked into the room.

"Mum not back yet." He asked

"Not yet henry I am going to start dinner and keep a plate warm for your mum. Jiminy said she went for a walk. She must have needed to clear her head after what has happened in the last day or so." Snow wasn't about to tell her grandson that his mother had run off. That and they didn't know when or if she would be back. Henry just smiled and went back into the other room.

SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS

Emma was tired and out of breath when she finally stopped running. The running didn't help she could still hear jiminy's words in her mind, "owe him because of henry." Emma sank to the ground with her back against a tree. She starts to cry and once she had started she couldn't seem to stop. Jiminy was wrong she didn't feel like she owed bae, she felt nothing for him. That man had raped her, beat her forced her to give up her child. How could she feel anything towards him?

Emma closed her eyes and stayed that way for what seemed like hours, it hadn't been that long but it had felt it. When she had finally opened her eyes she was staring directly into the face off a wolf. Her first instinct was to run but, this was the wolf she had swerved for the first day she was in storybrooke, this was the wolf graham had been following the afternoon of his death. Henry had said this was grahams best friend so to speak. She stayed still to see what the wolf would do; when it came closer she started to panic. But instead of it attacking her, the wolf laid its head next to one of her hands which was being pressed into the floor in case she had to push herself upwards fast.

The sun had completely disappeared now and the woods where dark and damp and actually quite scary. Emma didn't know where she was but she was too exhausted to she closed her eyes and tried to relax. She felt the wolf nudging her hand so she placed it gently on the wolf's head.

She heard noises. Noises which had woken her up she found herself against the tree, but instead of the wolf being under her hand it was now leaning into her body. Keeping her warm. The noises got closer and she could make out her name. Damn they must be looking for her. she stroked the wolf and said "I don't know if you can hear, or understand me but they are looking for me so I have to go to them and I don't think it would be wise to take you with me." The wolf looked at Emma straight in the eyes then turned and walked away from the noised. Emma suddenly felt cold without the wolf's warmth.

She got up and headed in the direction of the voices. She was greeted by James, snow, the seven dwarfs, granny and red. "Where's henry." Emma asked suddenly snow ran and held Emma tightly, she whispered in Emma's ear. "Henry is with Ella and Thomas, and if you were younger I could consider punishing you for this. We have been worried." No one but Emma had heard snows whispered words.

"So where you been Emma, it is 11pm" red asked.

"Oh I went for a walk to clear my head, but I had been walking for what seemed like forever and got tired so I sat at the base of a tree to catch my breath. The next this I know is I can hear you guys. I must have fallen asleep."

The subject was dropped then. Snow, Emma and James collected henry from Ella's on their way home. Henry was asleep in his mother's lap before James had even restarted snows car, to leave Ella's. When they got home everyone just went to bed without a word.

Sleep didn't come easily to any of the adults that night. Snow and charming worrying about their daughter and Emma was worried that maybe jiminy was right and maybe she did feel something other than hatred for bae. Henry was the only one sleep had seemed to find easily.

SNOWS APARTMENT

The morning came and found everyone in the kitchen. Snow had filled Emma in on what had been said.

"So we tell rumple we have found bae but we are not going to reunite them unless he hands over the dagger first." Emma repeated what snow had told her. There was no way rumple would hand over the dagger without having bae in front of him and even then it was still a long shot that he would willingly hand the dagger over.

KNOCK KNOCK

Henry went to get the door.

"Morning come in we are just eating breakfast." Henry said

"Good morning Regina is everything alright." Snow asked when Regina stepped into the apartment.

"Yes I just wondered when we were going to see rumple and to give these to Emma. They will probably help with getting the dagger from rumple." Emma took what Regina offered her and looked at them.

"Ok well I guess I will call him now and meet him at granny's in about 3 hours if he agrees."

Emma left and rang rumple she told him to meet them at granny's in three hours and to bring his dagger because they had something for him.

GRANNY'S DINER

It was just after 10am when rumple walked through the door. Everyone was there.

"Did you bring the dagger rumple?" Emma asked

Rumple held the dagger so they could see it before making it magically disappear. "If you want it then you had better produce my son, and since I don't see him I can only imagine you mean to try and take the dagger so I will be leaving now."

"You might want to look at this first rumple" Emma said and handed him the things Regina had handed him earlier this morning.

Rumple took what was being offered, and literally fell into the chair behind him. He spread the photographs out on the table. "You found him, you found bae." Was all rumple had said.

The photos had been changed slightly the background wasn't what it should be, so rumple wouldn't be able to tell where bae was and the injuries James had inflicted on bae had disappeared to.

"WHERE IS HE." Rumple had recovered from his shock of seeing a picture of the grown version of his son.

"The dagger rumple and I will arrange for him to be her by tomorrow afternoon." Emma replied calmly. Rumple however wasn't calm

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER."

"We had a deal rumple you going to break it?" Emma replied

"UNTIL I SEE MY SON YOU ARE NOT GETTING THE DAGGER." Rumple was pissed but Regina spoke next before Emma could.

"You have seen your son rumple that is proof that we know where he is but if you want him here then you will hand the dagger over first. Or I could pay your son a visit and… well you get what I mean don't you."

What was rumple going to do, hand over his dagger to get his son if they really had him, or refuse to hand over the dagger and have Regina probably rip out his heart? Rumple was pissed everyone in the room could see the magic swirling behind rumples eyes, and could feel the magical energy coming from him.

AUTHORS NOTE

Hi I want to apologize for being so late with this chapter, I hurt my wrist over the weekend and the problem is it was my right wrist and I am right handed. I tried to type but because I couldn't use my right hand it was frustratingly slow, and I was in pain on top of it. It is still a little painful but is almost back to normal so I will be back to uploading every day or two. Again I am sorry for the delay.


	26. THE DISCOVERY

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: Emma had told rumple she has found bae, but he didn't believe it.

What did they think they were doing, he was rumplestiltskins and nobody did this to him. He had been looking for Bae for 28 years and had not found anything to even indicate he was here, and Emma finds him in a few days. She may be the savior but she wasn't that good.

"You expect me to believe a photograph. For all I know you could have digitalized this. You could have had this created to make me believe that this is bae. Well sorry I don't believe a bloody word or look of this nonsense." rumple went to walk out then.

"Ok, rumple what would it take for you to believe I have found Bae, and for you to hand over the dagger. But remember I am not going to bring him here without having that dagger in my hand." Emma asked rumple before he could walk out. Before rumple could reply James made a suggestion "a DNA test would work, I would... " before James could say how much he would enjoy getting the blood from Bae Emma jumped in again. " that would take too long there has to be another way, so rumple what do you suggest?"

"Dearie I am no fool. For 28 years of being in this place I have looked for my son. Found out about everything that is different between the two worlds. So I know the technology of this place can be used to deceive a person, and you expect me to believe you found my son so soon. Well dearie as they say pull, the other one, because I am not buying it."

Before Emma could think of something rumple left but this time instead of walking out the door he just disappeared.

When rumple got to his shop he wanted to smash everything. Was it possible she had found him and he had just blown his last chance to see his son and tell him everything he had wanted to all those years ago? But how could he trust them. They all wanted him dead. He had after all created the curse, made deals with almost everyone at some point which usually ended in his favor but he had almost killed snow. Someone everyone loved. Snow, The true queen, since her father passed the queen or princess as she was titled due to Regina that every one of them would die and or kill for. But most importantly snow was the savior's mother. Emma had been denied her mother for her whole life because of his curse, and then almost lost her because he had almost killed her. Yes Emma would deceive him over Bae because he had hurt her, Emma and James probably wanted him dead more than anyone else in the whole world.

At the diner everyone sat in silence this was not what they wanted to happen, Emma wasn't willing to let rumple see Bae without having insurance, that being his dagger.

"Ideas anyone?" Emma asked. They all just sat there thinking. No one seemed to have anything to say about how they could do this. They all went to their homes once it was established that they had come to a road block with this. Emma asked Regina if she would take her to check on bae. She needed to see him, she needed to figure out what was happening to her. Was jiminy right about what he said. She hadn't been able to get rid of jiminy's words the she "owed him because of Henry" Regina agreed but neither James nor snow wanted her to go. But Emma was adamant, so snow told Emma they would all go. That was the only way Emma could go, so reluctantly she agreed. Snow was about to ask Ella to watch Henry for a while but Henry refused.

The last time his mum had been with Bae she had come back upset. That upset she spoke to jiminy, then ran off into the woods for hours. He wasn't going to risk losing his mum because of Bae. His mum had given him away because of that man. Emma didn't want Henry anywhere near Bae, but Henry gave his word that he would do exactly as she asked and would stay where ever she told him too. Emma was still skeptical but conceded. The five of them got into cars and agreed to go to the library at 8pm that way they would be sure rumple stayed clueless.

Emma wasn't her normal self when they got home. She seemed anxious and jittery. Not that anyone could blame her she was about to go see a man who abused her when she was younger and almost killed her 2 nights ago.

James didn't like what was going to happen and had been edgy since they got back, he was like a caged dog that had been breed for fighting, and was just waiting to be turned loose to do what he was supposed to do and fight.

Snow was conflicted she had wanted to see bae, to see the man who had caused her family, her daughter so much heart ache, but on the other hand she didn't want to see him. What happened if he looked like a regular person, a person who you wouldn't think could do anyone any harm, a person who she might have been able to like if she hadn't known him. She was also scared; scared her daughter could be hurt even more by bae and by his father.

Henry was his normal self, he knew his family loved him and along as his mum didn't run away and wasn't hurt he had nothing to worry about. But with the fact his grandparents would both be there he knew nothing would hurt his mum because they wouldn't let it, and he hoped that with him there his mum wouldn't run away, that he would be the reason she didn't run. He knew his mum loved him and that if her love could break a curse his love for her could calm whatever fears she might have.

THE LIBRARY

Regina had arrived just before 8pm to make sure that the streets where empty and rumple wasn't about. She saw everyone walking; they must have left the car round the corner. It seemed she wasn't the only one who was being cautious.

"Ready" Regina asked as they all got to the door.

Once inside Regina opened the secret door that lead to the elevator. Emma wanted to do this alone but she knew that, wasn't going to happen. "Henry I need you to stay up here with James. James can lower us down to see bae." Emma said to the young boy. She didn't even want him this close to Bae but she hadn't had a choice in the matter.

"You are going nowhere near him without me there Emma. Regina can stay with Henry and work the elevator." James was pissed that Emma wanted him to stay up here. He wasn't going to let her go near that monster without him by her side. "James I don't want you down there, the last time we were near this building, you pulled bae from a moving car then almost killed him. I don't want you to lose your temper down there; you are a better man than that. I will be fine with Regina there and mums coming down to so you know that everything will be ok. Please stay up here with Henry. He is more important than what could, but won't happen down there." Emma said calmly hoping James would believe she was worried about henry and stay up here to protect him. James was just about to argue that Emma wasn't going but snow jumped in first. "Charming please listen to Emma, I feel the same way you do. That man down there hurt our baby girl and I understand that you want to be with her to keep her safe, but Bae can't touch her, if Regina goes then we know for sure he can't escape, she has magic he doesn't. So that would leave me, and as much as I love you and Henry I need to see him charming I need to see him so I can stop seeing a faceless person hurting our child..." James interrupted then, but he only managed to get out a couple of words before snow took back the conversation "but Emma" "is my daughter to. Charming I need to be able to have my say. I need to be able to see him and tell him what I think of him. Please charming I didn't carry her for nine months and go through labor just to let you carry all the guilt of everything bad that has ever happened to Emma. I am as guilty as you for not protecting OUR DAUGHTER." James knew he had lost this argument so he just nodded. Emma and Regina had been watching the two closely but differently.

Regina had been thinking of her own past and wondering if her mother had ever loved her as much as snow loved Emma. She knew her father had loved her as much as James loved Emma but she couldn't help but think her mother had never loved her the way a mother should love their child. The way snow loved her daughter.

Emma's thoughts were centered on snows words, how they both felt the guilt of everything bad that had happened to her. They had sent her away; they hadn't been there so their guilt was unfounded. If they hadn't sent her away she would be only a few days old and would have been for 28 years. 28 years as a baby wasn't something Emma could imagine.

Emma, Regina and snow went down into the cave below the library. Bae was inside a steel cage. It looked like a dog's cage except a lot bigger; it had a bed in it and a porter potty looking toilet. It seemed that Regina and thought of everything. Snow just stared at the man who was sat on the bed. He looked human. "Well if it isn't little Miss Emma Swan, what's wrong honey decided you want to have some FUN with me. Well come on in the bed is big enough for two." bae said to Emma as If no one else was there. Emma just gritted her teeth. Snow came to the conclusion at that moment, that the person sat in that cage was not human. He was just a monster disguised as a human. Regina just stood there not saying a word. The bruises on base face didn't make Emma feel delighted that he had received a beating instead on giving one, in fact it made her feel quiet sick.

"Mum, Regina can you give me a few minutes with him ALONE please." Regina started to walk to where the elevator was giving Emma some privacy but snow hesitated, she didn't want to leave Emma alone. She knew bae couldn't get out but the cage he was in didn't stop he evil words. Snow saw the look in Emma's eyes and knew she needed to do this, but before snow left she had to say something "Bae you don't know me which I am truly glad at. Truly glad that I have never, had the misfortune to meet an evil snake like you. But let me tell you this, this young woman belongs to me. She is mine and so help me if you upset her I can guarantee you will never see the light of day again. My husband may have given you a severe beating but what I would do to you would be a thousand times worse. My daughter will never have to deal with the likes of you again." with that said snow walked to stand by Regina.

"Well my sweet you have me all to yourself, what do you say you want to come in here with me." Bae was trying to get to Emma but Emma needed answers

"Shut up bae, all I want from you is answers. The first question is why. Why me, why not pick up a woman at the bar you always went to and get her pregnant. Why r... ra... Why assault me?"

"Oh don't be like that you know it wasn't an assault, you loved it."

"Answer my damn question why not pick up a woman in a bar"

"I wanted my child Emma; picking up a woman wouldn't do that. I thought I could get my child if I made love with you and got you pregnant. You were and still are a beautiful young woman."

"Made love. What you did had nothing to do with love, you took advantage of me. You forced me to sleep with you then you forced my hand to give up MY SON." oh shit thought Emma. She had just let it be known she had had a little boy.

"A son I have a son..."

"No bae I had a son and because of you I had to give him away." Emma shook her head jiminy was wrong she didn't feel like she owed bae, she didn't hate him either. She realized the bruises he had from James made her sick because of James. The thought that James had lost control because of her made her sick. Not that bae had gotten the bruises. When it came to bae she felt nothing. She was completely void of feeling. That couldn't be healthy, to feel nothing for someone was worse than hating them.

"you know what bae, I am glad you know I HAD a SON, because now you will truly now what you can never have." with that Emma walked away. Walked towards her mother, she would be able to sleep tonight.

When the elevator arrived, the three women stepped out. Regina was just sealing the secret door when Henry suddenly opened his mouth.

"I have an idea, why don't we video Bae and give that to rumple. He can't say then that it was faked." Regina looked at Henry, dumb founded, all those people at the diner and it was this 10 year old that came up with this idea. Her son. "That's brilliant Henry, but instead of a video camera we could get someone down here with their cell phone and have rumple call it. They could speak to him first then turn the camera on bae. If we could maybe get them to ask bae who his father is and that type of thing it would work even better." Regina said. She was extremely proud that Henry had thought of using video and was very impressed. Emma to was impressed with Henry's idea it only had one flaw. "The only problem with that though Henry is when we are filming rumple might be able to tell where bae is. So we will have to think of a way to film him without the background showing."

"Emma you need to stop living in this world. I have magic; I can change the appearance of the cave with the click of my fingers. So leave that up to me, if you can get at least two people here, one for the filming and one for the elevator we can have it ready by tomorrow afternoon." Regina commented James spoke then "I know seven people who will willing help." they all knew he meant the dwarfs so it seemed everything was set. With that decided they all went home to get some sleep, Emma was going to ring rumple, after James rang the dwarfs in the morning. That way they could meet Regina early and get everything sorted for 2 pm, which was the time Emma was to tell rumple to meet them at the granny's.

THE NEXT DAY

Rumple was surprised to hear from Emma again so soon. She had said she had a way to prove to him she wasn't lying about bae. Well he could credit her with being stubborn, he still believed she was bluffing but curiosity got the better of him. He decided to go to granny's but he would allow belle to accompany him. She had wanted to go with him yesterday but he had refused. He hadn't wanted her to get hurt if it was a trap, but he knew if he kept her at his home all day everyday he would lose her.

Regina had left her phone with grumpy, since rumple knew her cell number it Made sense that way he could ring from his own phone. He would know the number and couldn't dispute it.

2pm everyone except the dwarfs were waiting for rumple to show. It was 10 minutes later when everyone started to panic that rumple wouldn't come, that maybe he still believed it was a trick. When 2:15 hit rumple walked in the diner with belle. "Sorry we are late but I doubt your deceptions will be effected." rumple said

Well Emma thought hope you die of a heart attack when you realize there isn't a deception and bae was real.

Rumple looked directly at Emma and said "well dearie let the games begin what you have for me today?"

"Actually rumple all you need to do is video call Regina's cell phone. Then it will go from there." rumple looked at Emma as if she had lost her mind but he pulled out his cell phone anyway and started to dial.

He was surprised when he didn't hear Regina's phone ring in the diner, he could see Regina stood there with snow, James, Henry and Emma.

"Well, well if it isn't the grumpiest one of the dwarfs" rumple said when his phone had connected to Regina's. "Shut up rumple I have something you should see." grumpy said with that the phone turned to show what looked like a green field in the middle of nowhere. He could hear voices and as the movement of the phone stopped, well he presumed grumpy had walked with the phone and it was grumpy who had in fact stopped. He could actually make out the voices.

"Hey you what is your name." there was no answer "listen to me boy if you don't answer I swear I am going to send an electric current flowing through these metal bars until you speak"

Rumple could see the metal cage that was in the middle of the field and he could even make out a figure inside the cage, but he couldn't see who the figure was. He looked at Emma and said "a metal cage with someone in that I can't see proves nothing."

"Keep watching and listening rumple." was all Emma said in return

"What is your name?"

"Baelfire"

"And your father's name"

"I don't want to discuss my father you stupid..."

"Ok we won't discuss him just tell me his name"

"The man who called himself my father and betrayed me was known to many as the dark one. But his real name was rumplestiltskin."

"Thank you; there will be no more questions"

Rumple was clearly shaken by what he had heard but he tried to cover it. "that still doesn't prove anything miss swan, except that you have gotten someone to answer those questions"

Emma ignored rumple and shouted loudly enough so grumpy would hear here.

"Ok grumpy he still doesn't believe that it is bae so go ahead and move closer."

The phone started to move again and rumple held his breath. Belle had placed her hand on his arm for comfort and had gently led rumple to sit down at the table in front of Emma. Suddenly the phone turned to show rumple grumpy. Grumpy just smiled a smug smile and said "try denying this" as soon as grumpy had spoken the phone turned to show a man who had been stripped to his underwear. This was so rumple could not only see the man's face but the scar on his leg too.

Rumple took one breath looked at the screen again before surging to his feet his hand was wrapped around Emma's throat. "where is he, someone had better say something or I will kill her."

Emma hadn't even flinched; she wasn't paying any attention to the man who had his hand around her throat. She was too busy staring at her son. Her son who had been stood directly behind the Table rumple had been sat at. Her son could now see the man, who had contributed half his DNA. The man who was biological his father.

"Someone had better answer my question. Where is my son." rumplestiltskin was angry and his hand was still on Emma's throat. At least he wasn't cutting off her oxygen yet.


	27. THE GRANDFATHER

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: rumple believes Emma does have bae, but his hand wrapped itself around Emma's throat.

"Bring me my son." Rumple said once again to all the occupants in the diner

"Let her go and hand over the dagger and we will bring your son to you." James said calmly, even though he felt anything but calm.

Emma's brain still hadn't registered that rumples hand was around her throat. Her eyes were still fixed on henry. Seeing henrys emotions, the shock, the anger, the sadness, but most of all the hurt. They were all flashing in his eyes.

"Sorry no deal dearie, my son or I snap Emma's neck." Rumple said

"Rumple please don't do this. Let her go and give them the dagger I believe they will do as they are saying." Belle tried to reason with him.

"rumple I would say I was a violent person but I swear I will kill you with my bare hands if you hurt my daughter, give us the dagger and let her go and I will tell grumpy now to start the trip here with bae." Snow said through gritted teeth.

Emma was still staring at henry and henry was still staring at the phone. No one had noticed henry they were all focused on Emma, and how unfazed she seemed to be, about the hand wrapped around her throat. Emma hadn't even heard the interactions between her parents and rumple but she did see the single tear roll down henrys cheek.

As soon as Emma saw her son cry then nothing no rumple and her parents not even a hurricane could have stopped her from going to him. She used all her might and hit rumple so hard he doubled in two. As soon as his hand released her she all but ran towards henry and gathered him in her arms. Rumple was too shocked to do anything he was still under the impression that he was so powerful no one could touch him. Well Emma did more than touch she knocked the wind clean out of him. Belle rushed over to his side to help him, but rumple had already recovered from the punch Emma had delivered to his stomach. Snow, James and the other close ranks around Emma and henry fearing rumple would use magic now. He didn't he just looked at them and said. "Bring my son to me or you will all suffer."

Emma was beyond pissed. That man's son had hurt her but that didn't matter, what mattered was what henry was feeling at the sight of bae. "No problem rumple I will arrange for bae to be brought here. But I would suggest giving me the dagger first." Emma replied

"No son, no dagger."

"Ok rumple you win." Emma picked up the phone and said "grumpy rumple wants his son here, so if you don't mind will you please bring his dead body to granny's." Emma hung up the phone then. Just as rumple shouted "NO"

Emma looked at rumple "your son will be on his way shortly, when he gets here I will expect you to honor the deal and give me your dagger."

"Stop him or I will…" rumple was cut off mid-sentence.

"Or you will what. If you want your son alive give me the dagger now and I will call grumpy and cancel his execution order. But I wouldn't take too long in doing it if I was you." Emma turned her back to rumple and ask snow and James if they were ready to leave.

"Wait, here…. here is the dagger please stop him. I can't lose my son again please." Rumple was begging now that was a sight to see."

Emma took the dagger and called back grumpy all she said was "sorry grumpy the line was disconnected." But to rumple who was looking mighty annoyed she hadn't told grumpy not to kill bae yet she said "do you know mute buttons on cell phones are amazing. I am not a murderer rumple."

Rumple was angrier than he had ever been. She had tricked him. Emma wasn't paying attention she was talking grumpy "grumpy I am bringing rumple to you now so be prepared." When she had finished speaking to grumpy, she turned to Ella and red. "Can one of you watch henry for a while, so we can take rumple to his son." it was red who had said she would keep him at the diner with her, but Ella and Thomas also agreed to stay. Emma reluctantly let go of henry and kissed his head as she tucked the dagger into her waistband and told rumple to follow her.

"So who's car are we going in?" rumple asked as he and belle walked behind Emma.

"No car rumple we can walk." It was Regina who spoke, and rumple realized that they had truly played him, if they didn't need a car then that could only mean bae was here. Here as in somewhere in storybrooke.

They walked to the far end of town and stopped outside the library. "You can't be serious; you have my son here, how long why didn't you just bring him to me." Rumple was firing questions at Emma, but she just ignored them and walked inside the building. "Thanks guys, we will send up grumpy and doc then you can all head home we have it from here." James told the 5 dwarfs that had been keeping guard on the main floor of the library "actually charming we will need one of them to stay to work the elevator since I presume you will be coming down with us when we release bae." Snow said to James but it was happy who replied "we will stay snow to make sure all is well, and will leave when you do." With that said snow, James, Emma, Regina, belle and rumple all got into the elevator and headed down beneath the library towards where bae was being held.

"Son" rumple said as soon as he saw the cage. "Bae my boy say something." Rumple had run towards the cage and now had his nose almost through the bars. Still bae said nothing. "Release him now." He commanded grumpy. Grumpy looked towards the true royals and at Emma's nod the cage gate was opened.

Rumple went to embrace bae but bae walked passed him without a word and went straight for Emma. You could see his intentions towards her by the murderous look in his eyes. "Bae my son please." rumple said but bae continuing on the course he started, getting to Emma. "Baelfire you come any closer to my daughter and I will hit you so hard you will land at your father's feet." James as said to bae as he moved from behind Emma to stand between Emma and bae. Bae didn't heed James' words so when he got close enough James hit him. Bae fell to the floor with a loud thud. "What have you done to my son you…...?" "He is just unconscious rumple, I warned him before I hit him. Just be lucky he didn't lay a hand on my child for if he had I would have killed him" James said and after a few seconds pause he continued. "Besides this way you can carry him back to your home and he will have no choice but to listen to you. Now if we are ready I would like to leave."

All of them couldn't fit so it was agreed that the women would go first. Rumple had been unsure at first but he remembered the deal. Belle was not to be harmed so he allowed it. When they reached the top they sent the lift back down for the men. Bae was still out cold when rumple and belle got into their car to go home. Emma and the others went straight home after collecting henry and their cars. Emma had walked to Regina's car with her before getting in to the one waiting for her. "Regina can you come by mine for lunch tomorrow please." Emma asked

"Of course but why."

"Didn't you see henry earlier, when he saw bae on the phone. I think he will need someone to talk to and I am not sure he will talk to me. I hope he does but in case he doesn't would you mind." Emma hated asking Regina to help with henry. Henry was her son not Regina's but she wasn't sure if it was her henry needed, or if she would make it worse. Regina had been the next best thing so to speak. Regina had agreed to come by around 1pm after they had eaten lunch and speak with henry if she was needed. Emma had told her to come regardless so she could spend time with him. Emma didn't like admitting it but she had been his mother for a long time and to stop the relationship completely was wrong.

SNOWS APARTMENT

The car was as quiet as a hearse driving back to their apartment. No one seemed to know what to say. As soon as they stepped into the apartment henry ran off to the bathroom. "James and snow both looked at Emma. Emma just shrugged and said "he must have been desperate."

The time was getting on so they decided to have an early dinner and go to bed. It had been a very trying day and it had taken its toll on everyone. When dinner was ready to be served Emma shouted upstairs for henry. They hadn't seen him since he had run to the bathroom so he must be upstairs. She hadn't wanted to approach the subject until he was ready so she had thought they could talk about it after dinner. There was no answer from henry so Emma went to see if he had fallen asleep.

"Did anyone see henry come out of the bathroom?" Emma asked when she came downstairs henry wasn't up there. But she didn't want to entertain the thought that rumple had him. "No honey I haven't but he can't still be in the bathroom we get back here almost an hour ago." Snow had said. But all three of them were staring at the closed bathroom door. Emma walked over and tried the handle. It was unlocked so she pushed it open slowly so she could see into it. She was hoping she would find henry, but she hadn't wanted to find him like that.

Henry had taken the mirror off the wall and was just staring at himself. It looked as if he was in a different world, away with the fairies you could say except the place he was in didn't seem to be very pleasant, his face was contorted with pain. "Henry, Kidd you want to talk about it." Emma asked in a gentle voice, but henry hadn't heard her. When she places a soft hand on his shoulder he flinched and almost jumped through the ceiling. But at least he looked at her. "I thought you said I didn't look like him. That I didn't remind you of him. I have been staring at myself for hours and all I can see is his face." Henry broke down then. Emma reacted as any mother would and went to put her arms about him. Henry shrugged her off, ran to his grandfather and just sobbed. Emma looked at her mother with eyes full of unshed tears. Snow whispered to James "charming why don't you take henry for a drive and a chat I will leave dinner in the oven for you both just don't be too long." James nodded and headed out of the apartment with henry.

Snow looked at Emma to find that she was now sat on top of the toilet lid Crying. Snow tried to get her to move from the bathroom so they could sit comfortably and talk, but Emma wouldn't budge. "Mum I don't know how to fix this. I brought bae here, how could I be so irresponsible. I have hurt my son. I thought him knowing I was in jail when I had him would scar him for life but this, this isn't scaring him it is killing him. I shouldn't have said anything about bae I should never have told anyone. If I had kept it to myself henry would still be a happy 10 year old boy. He has been with me for a while now, and all I seem to do is cause him pain. Even with Regina, the evil queen he wasn't this unhappy. Once this is over I think it would be best if I left, if I am not around henry I can't hurt him. I wouldn't be able to destroy the boy, and corrupt the man he is to become." Snow felt Emma's pain if she thought Emma would be better off without her then as much as it would break her heart she would do it. But if Emma did this it would be the second time she had given up henry for his own sake. This time it would break Emma's heart, it would destroy the woman she was.

When Emma had settled down a bit she managed to get her out of the bathroom but Emma just went straight upstairs, snow protested as any mum would. "Emma sweetie you need to eat something."

"Thanks but no thanks mum. I am not hungry and besides if I eat I will probably be sick. I am not feeling to well." Emma replied just as she was disappearing upstairs. Snow wasn't about to let her daughter off the hook that easy so she took her a small plate of food up and nagged Emma until she did take a few mouthfuls of the meal. "Emma I can't tell you that I know exactly what you are going through because I don't. I have never been in the exact situation you have been in. but both you and I became mothers for real and not just in our hearts at almost the same time. So let me tell you that I do understand how hopeless you are feeling because I felt that too. Henry might be keeping a distance from you at the moment but he will need his mother no matter how hard he tries to make it seem that he doesn't. I can tell you that he must feel like he doesn't want you. But Emma your son needs you. And he needs you more than ever." "But mum…." "Now Emma don't interrupt. You didn't want me either when you first found out the curse was real. You wanted to stay friends. But after we almost lost each other, you stopped fighting it, because you needed me even if you didn't admit it. If you leave Emma, that will cause him more pain than all of this put together. Trust me love doesn't just stop because there is something in the way. Love is more powerful than that, you just have to believe It." snow didn't give Emma a chance to reply, because she stood up kissed Emma gently and left. Emma did something she hadn't done if years. She cried herself to sleep, wishing she knew how to make everything better.

JAMES' TRUCK SOMEWHERE IN STORYBROOKE.

James had pulled the truck over and just sat there waiting for henry to say something. When it became obvious henry wasn't about to start talking James decided to ask him. "So grandson what's really wrong?"

"I am scared."

Ok at least he was saying something even if it was only 3 words. "Why henry we won't let anyone hurt you. Me your grandma and your mum we will always be there for you. Even Regina if you want her to be." James said hoping to convince henry there was nothing to fear with them around.

"I am not scared that someone will hurt me, but what if I am more like him than we think. What happens if I hurt someone? What if I become him and ra…. And do what he did to mum."

James understood now. But the very fact henry was afraid of becoming bae proved he wasn't like him. James smiled as he replied to henry. "Henry you may have half his DNA but you are your mother's son. You are more like her than you realize, but even if you don't see it, we all do. In fact a lot of people have mentioned that you remind them of me when I was younger. You are not like them henry, you could never hurt anyone."

"I would mean to no. but I have hurt mum so much already that it makes me wonder why she hasn't left yet. Why she puts up with me, instead of packing my bags and sending me back to Regina's. I don't mean to hurt her but I do. I hurt her when I first found out. I hurt her a few moment s ago and because of me, grandma almost died. If mum hadn't had to get me she would have protected grandma and she wouldn't have been hurt."

Well now James saw the whole picture. He was worried about becoming them, rumple and bae. He believed that the upset he caused Emma was the same. God how wrong could one person be? "Henry I will say this to you as often as I need to so will your mother and your grandmother. WE LOVE YOU. Every child upset their parents. Your mum upset me when she would not let me protect her. But that is one part of the parent child relationship. From the moment a child is born a parent knows that they will have their heart broken by that child. If you think your mums upset now wait until you get married and move away from here. I will tell you this when you mum leaves our home with you, it will break my heart and when she gets married, I will want to rip out the man's heart for stealing my little girl. But that is just how it is supposed to be. Your mum loves you more than anything henry, never ever doubt that.

RUMPLE'S HOUSE

Bae was waking up. Belle had given rumple some privacy so father and son could talk. "Where is she" bae demanded as soon as his head was clear.

"Baelfire please we need to talk. Emma means nothing at the moment." Rumple tried. The son he had missed for so long was no longer a boy but a man. How could rumple get this grown man to understand? "I am sorry son that I didn't go with you, and I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to find you but…"

"Listen to me dark one. I don't care about you or what you feel, I need to speak with that bitch, and I need to do it now." Bae was losing his temper fast.

"Emma is of no importance." rumple tried again.

"NO IMPORTANCE." Bae was shouting now. "She stole my son and I will not let him grow up without me. I am not you and my son will know I love him and I would do anything for him."

Rumple was confused. "You mean henry Emma's son."

Bae's eyes almost exploded. "How old is Emma's son henry and where is he?"

"10 almost 11 now and he is probably with his mother as we speak" rumple asked still not quite sure what was going off.

"HENRY. I will kill her, for what she has done. She is the same as everyone she betrayed me." Bae was getting up from the sofa where rumple had laid him whilst he was unconscious.

"Son please I don't understand what is wrong, and why Emma and her son are so important."

"Don't son me. And as for the importance of little miss swan she has none. But her son is more important to me than your magic and power ever was to you." Before rumple could interrupt bae almost scream. "HE IS MY SON."

Rumple understood, the baby Emma had given up for adoption was bae's child. He had given his son's son to Regina. He had given his grandson to Regina.

His grandson.

The baby he had brought here was his grandson.

His son's son.

Oh god

HENRY WAS HIS GRANDSON.

His chance to right the wrongs he had done with bae. He turned to bae and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry son, I will see to it that your son, my grandson is where he belongs. WITH US."


	28. THE PUNISHMENT

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: rumple has just found out henry is his grandson.

SNOWS APARTMENT

It had been a strange day, the whole rumple bae thing had taken its toll on everyone, but Emma knew it had hit henry hard. She had seen the evidence in henry's face when he had seen bae. Emma was a little nervous when she woke up. She had gone to sleep soon after snow had left. She hadn't been awake when henry came home. She looked at his side of the bed and it was still tidy, he hadn't come to bed last night. She waited for the panic and fear to rise in her but it didn't. She knew in her heart henry was safe; he had been with her father. She made her way downstairs to find her parent and her son talking in the kitchen.

"morning." Emma said as she approached them. Snow and James reciprocated but henry didn't. She was afraid that she was losing her son. Losing him, because of bae and this whole mess. Her fears were soon cast aside, because when she got closer to the kitchen, and to henry, he grabbed her hand and pulled her. She must have gone to the place he wanted because when he let her go he just hugged her middle. Snow and James just smiled at each other. When James had gotten home with henry, snow had told him what Emma had said and James had told her how henry was feeling. So they knew things would be alright as long as the two in question stopped trying to protect the other from them.

After breakfast the 4 of them just relaxed, they didn't have to worry since they knew rumple would honor his deal. So all they had to do was give him some time, time to get to know bae before they brought up the subject of sending them home. Snow and James were telling henry and Emma about their home, about all the things they would show them and where they would take them. Henry was enthralled by it but Emma wasn't paying much attention, the things she had heard snow mention was already niggling at her. Their world was so different from this. Could she really manage without the things she took for granted her.

RUMPLES PLACE

After rumple had told bae they would get henry bae had fallen asleep on the sofa. Rumple had been too angry to sleep. From 10 years he had watched henry growing, for 10 years he had seen a boy he had given to Regina, become an intelligent young man. But for 10 years of this he hadn't once known henry was of his blood, was his grandson. Rumple had stayed up all night coming up with a plan to bring henry home. Bring him to his father, and grandfather. When morning came bae and belle found rumple surrounded by magic vials, neither one liked rumple using magic, but when rumple announced he had a plan bae forgot his aversion to magic. Belle however was clueless to what the plan was and why they had needed a plan.

SNOWS APARTMENT

Emma had told them all Regina was coming by at 1 so she was going to head out for a little while, but she would be back by noon and she would fetch lunch from granny's. Henry was still enchanted with James and snows stories, so he would be fine. So Emma kissed henry and left. She had things to think about.

Emma hadn't been gone very long but she had gone down to the bridge where James had been found and sat there thinking about what type of life she would have in the enchanted forest. She knew henry loved the fact he would live in a real castle but Emma wasn't sure if she could. In the enchanted forest she would be stuck. Nowhere to go, nowhere to run. As she sat there the familiar wolf came and sat beside her. Grahams wolf. She sat there stroking it, but a thought came to her so she turned to the wolf "I don't know what to call you and grahams wolf doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. So what if I just call you gray? Does that sound ok." When the wolf didn't object by growling or biting her she figured that it was in agreement with her. She knew she would have to leave soon as it was almost 11am and if she wanted to get to granny's to grab some lunch she would have to leave by 11:30. She sat there in silence still stroking grays head, when all of a sudden gray turned and nipped her hand. "Owww what the hell." Emma said the wolf hadn't drawn blood but it hurt.

She looked at the wolf that had now moved and was looking at her. "What is your problem I thought we was friends." The wolf just snarled at her and moved a few more steps away, before he turned back towards Emma. "What do you want from me you stupid animal." Emma was royally pissed. This wolf had just bitten her, technically anyway. Gray walked back to Emma, curled its lips and then moved back to where it was stood. Emma finally got the idea; he wanted her to follow him. She got up and headed towards the wolf. But soon the wolf started running, and in order for Emma to follow it she too had to run. She just didn't know where they were running too.

SNOWS APARTMENT

It was just after 11am when there was a knock on the door. "That will be Regina, she is early though. I thought she wasn't coming until 1. That's what mum said." Henry said as he walked to the door. Snow was stood in the kitchen making drinks and James had still been sat down in the living room, waiting for them to get back to finish his tale.

Henry opened the door a crack and then ran straight for James. James and snow both looked puzzled but when the door swung open they understood.

"Henry you didn't need to run away, your father and I just want a chat." Rumple said as he entered the apartment with bae following him. James had picked henry up and moved to stand by his wife in the kitchen; it is easier to protect everyone when everyone is close together. "Oh don't be like that dearie. He might be your grandson but he is also mine, and MY SON would like to be introduced to HIS SON since he has been denied that privilege. Henry moved behind snow then. He was sure his heart was going to explode. Henry could hear his heart pounding in his ears, there was no way he was going to go anywhere near either of them.

Rumple stood there in the apartment and just watched as his son moved closer towards the group in the kitchen. "Henry my boy, I just want to talk to you that is all. Please don't fear me I would never harm you. You are my son." Bae spoke softly and tried to reassure the boy. After 10 years of searching he had finally come face to face with his child. The child Emma had denied him. Soundly a howl sounded around the apartment, bae turned around just in time to see Emma flying passed him and straight towards his son. The howl had come from a wolf that now seemed to be approaching bae with his teeth bared. "Rumple you and your son need to leave." Emma spoke through gritted teeth. She had her hand on henry's shoulder as he stood behind her but they were both in between snow and James.

"This is nothing to do with my father, Emmy; it is between you and me. I demand you to bring my son to me NOW. I have a right to see him. Get to know him. So unless you want me to lose my temper I suggest you send him forward." Bae spoke to Emma in a short manner. He was trying to keep his anger out of his voice for henry's sake but it didn't work. Gray had moved now to stand between bae and the kitchen. It was only just after 11 and if it hadn't been for gray Emma wouldn't be here, and god knows what would have happened.

"You are not getting any closer to MY SON than you are now. It would be a cold day in hell before I allow him near you." Emma said her emotions were in overdrive. Bae was too close to henry. She could feel the slight tremors coursing through henry's body, he was scared.

"He is my son, and you will not stop me. Now Emmy don't make me have to punish you in front of him. I don't want him to see how defiant his mother can be, and how to deal with that defiance. So I tell you again. Send my son to me."

"No way, no how. It isn't going to happen bae, not whilst I am here." Emma said

Bae lost his temper now and started to shout. "IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU TO GET MY SON DON'T THINK I WON'T. HE IS MY SON AND EVERY BOY NEEDS A FATHER I SHOULD KNOW."

Emma let go of henry's shoulders to brace both hands on the counter top. "You want to kill me bae that is your choice but I can guarantee that you will be dead before I am. YOU WILL NOT GET TO GO NEAR HIM."

Snow had placed her arms around henry, because as soon as Emma's hand had left him, he had become over powered with fear. Emma had been the one that was keeping henry together and without her touch he was falling apart.

Rumple, James and snow had seemed to have been forgotten. Bae took a step forwards and the wolf snarled. Bae didn't notice the wolf for he just kept coming forward. Emma knew he would continue to come forward, unless she stopped him. So she moved, James tried to stop her but Emma shrugged him off and stepped from behind the counter to face bae. "I told you, you are not coming any closer to him." Emma said as she was now stood directly behind gray and bae was stood just in front of him.

"No matter what gets between me and henry I will be seeing him Emmy. There is nothing that can stop me. Not even you." Bae swung and punched Emma then. Emma was caught by surprise but the surprise only affected her for a few seconds. When she got over the fact he had punched her she shook her head and punched him straight back. Both James and rumple had taken a step towards their children. Gray had moved slightly to face rumple, the wolf wasn't about to allow rumple to get involved, and Emma seemed to be able to cope with bae. Besides her father was there to protect her.

Bae wasn't affected by Emma's blow at all, he was after all a big built man and he was so angry that Emma doubt he would even feel it if a bus was to run him over. Emma through another punch hope to catch bae off guard but he had been expecting it. Her grabbed Emma's right hand in his left and squeezed. Emma not only felt, but heard the bones in her hand cracking with the force of his grip. The way snow had called her name Emma knew that they had all been able to hear the sounds of the bones in her hand breaking. Bae hit Emma hard in the stomach, Emma's body tried to double over but the grip on her hand prevented her for falling to the floor. Bae just looked at her. James was coming towards them so bae let go of Emma's hand and smashed his fist into James face. Rumple was being blocked by the wolf that was looking back and forth between bae and rumple snarling at each one. James shook his head to clear his thoughts; bae had really rung his bell with that punch. Bae looked down at Emma and kicked her. "I don't need to kill you Emmy. You seem to be a little busy at the moment so I will just take my son, that way you won't need to worry about him, and you at the same time." James had cleared his head and went to get closer to Emma.

Emma still had enough strength to shake her head and cast her eyes towards henry. James understood her, so he turned and went back behind the counter to protect his grandson. Emma grabbed bae's ankle with her left hand as he went to step over her. Emma knew she couldn't get up, when bae had kicked her she had coughed up blood so internal bleeding was a definite. But she couldn't give up. She couldn't let him get henry "as I said you are not getting him while I am here and if you try to kill me, you would be dead before I am." Bae just laughed, he knew Emma was full of it but to prove a point he would have to teach her another lesson. He raised the foot Emma hadn't grabbed ready to kick her again.

Henry had moved away from his grandparents but neither had noticed. They had been watching this evil brute hurting their daughter. His foot was ready to strike her again, when they heard. "DON'T HURT MY MUM AGAIN. I WILL COME WITH YOU. JUST DON'T HURT HER." Henry was walking towards bae; he even had his jacket in one hand. He must have gotten it while no one was paying attention. Bae placed his foot back down on the floor. The smirk he gave Emma made her remember what he was like. He had just found henry's weakness. Just the same as he had found out her weakness had been the other kids in his care. She was henry's weakness, and bae would use that to his advantage. "Kidd please don't do this go back to your grandparents. Please." Emma pleaded with henry. Bae saw henry falter for a moment as he fiddled with his coat. Bae kicked Emma again just to shut her up. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE." Henry shouted. Rumple had moved closer to them all, the wolf had forgotten to stop him as he was now at henry's side. Snow and James had come from behind the counter.

"Listen my boy, Emmy here has always had problems and the only way to correct those problems was with force." Bae said.

"He is my son bae and he will always be mine. HE WILL NEVER BE YOURS." Emma said from her position on the floor Emma knew a punishment was coming her way.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.

AUTHORS NOTE

I know it is a relatively short chapter. But this was the ending I wanted. The cliff hanger. By now you all know I like them. So any thoughts on what has happened and what is to come in chapter 29?


	29. THE DAGGER

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: bae is beating Emma, since he and rumple have gone to get henry and then a gun goes off.

Henry was shaking with anger and fear. Bae had fallen to the ground and the blood could be seen seeping from his stomach. Snow was coming round the counter towards charming and henry. Emma was shouting to them. "Get out of here. Go now." rumple had rushed forward towards Bae. When his eyes turned towards Emma's family it was almost as if she got a surge of adrenaline. No matter how much pain she was in she had to get to her family before rumple turned his anger towards them. Bae was still breathing but barely. Rumple turned sharply and it took everything Emma had left to raise to her feet and slowly make her way to her family.

"Who has done this mark my words I will kill you both after you watch your daughter die. I will raise my grandson and I will have bae healed. Together we will raise Henry to be the man he is supposed to be." Emma was stumbling towards then using the kitchen Counter for support, when rumple held a magical fire ball in his hand ready to throw it. "Don't hurt anyone or I will shoot you too." the gun had been raised again but this time it was clearly seen by all the occupants in the room, it was also aimed at rumple. "You don't want to do this; I am your grandfather Henry. He is your father and you have shot him." Henry was shaking and the gun in his hand proved how much as it was shaking profoundly.

He had shot bae and he would shoot rumple if he tried to hurt his family. He could see his mother coming towards them; she was almost dragging herself across the counter. Bae was moaning in pain and his grandfather was holding Henry giving Henry some strength and comfort, snow was moving towards Emma to help her, Emma's pain was evident. Rumple however didn't seem to care about the fact Henry was holding a gun on him. He raised his arm in the direction of Emma and was ready to throw the ball of fire.

BANG.

"Henry" Emma shouted the gun dropped to the floor and Henry followed it down. James sank to the floor with henry cradling the now panicked boy. Snow had reached Emma and was trying to get her to sit or lay down or anything to help her stop the pain so they could get someone to heal her. Rumple shuffled his body across the floor and when he reached bae they both disappeared from sight. Emma was still going towards henry and James. Snow had decided to help Emma get to them since it was obvious Emma was going to her son no matter how much pain she was in.

Emma slowly and as painlessly as possible lowered herself to the floor beside her son. "Henry" she wanted to say more but she could feel her breathing slowing and her chest contracting. She knew she didn't have much longer, before she lost consciousness and then died. But she had to make sure Henry was ok. He had shot his biological father and his grandfather. No one should have to go through that. Especially not a 10 year old, a boy not yet a man.

Henry moved into his mother's arms and repeated the words "I had to stop them, they were going to hurt you." he repeated like a mantra. Emma held him tightly and Henry hugged her just as hard. Snow had disappeared and was talking to doc, telling him what had happened and that Emma had been coughing blood. Emma felt the pain clouding her mind. The pain had been slowly intensifying, but as Henry hugged her tighter and tighter every time he repeated his mantra the pain was becoming overbearing. It didn't matter though she was not about to let her son know and she wasn't letting him go.

The last thing Emma remembered before her mind shut down was henry's body going limp in her arms.

"Charming are they?"

"They both still have pulses, Emma's is weak but henry's is still pretty strong. I think he is in anaphylactic shock or something we had better keep them both warm."

"I have called doc he is on his way I will get, I will do, charming I don't know what I am supposed to do." snow was falling apart in front of charming "snow my love you need to stay calm. Just go get the blanket from the bed that should keep them warm."

Snow headed to the bedroom to get the blanket. James however decided that magic was needed. Emma was injured so badly that he wasn't sure if she would live without the use of magic. He called the only person he knew to be powerful. Regina.

Regina teleported straight to snows, as soon as she had hung up the phone from James. When she got there she saw Henry and Emma huddled in a blanket both unconscious. Doc was tending to Emma and the blue fairy was there tending to Henry.

"Henry is stable he was in shock. We gave him an adrenaline shoot to keep his organs functioning. He should be waking up in the next hour at the latest. Emma however her internal injuries are severe. We need to operate, and we needed to do it 20 minutes ago." Regina wasn't concerned about Emma her concern was Henry but she knew what she had to do. She grabbed doc and placed her hand on Emma and within seconds she had them both at the hospital. Once she had dropped them off. She returned to the apartment to get Henry and the blue fairy.

"It's only me that needs to go to the hospital Henry can be placed on the sofa he will be fine." Regina watched James pick Henry up and carry him towards the bedroom, before she took the blue fairy to the hospital. As soon as the blue fairy ran towards the operating room Regina went back to Henry. Emma wasn't her concern.

Back at the apartment Regina headed towards the bedroom where she had seen James taking Henry.

"He will be ok Regina, he will be ok." snow told Regina. Regina looked at snow and saw the tears in her eyes. Her mind instantly taking her to another time. A time when she had seen snow upset and distraught. The night she had caught up to snow, after snow had witnessed Regina and Daniel in the barn. Regina's concern was Henry but with the fact that that particular memory had resurfaced Regina did something so out of character. She did what she had done all those years ago; she took snow by the shoulders and imparted some wisdom on her. "Snow you need to be strong. Emma's fate is unchangeable, what happens is beyond us now. But Henry needs you to be strong for him. I don't know exactly what happened today but from what James said on the phone I have enough to guess. Henry is going to need us, especially if Emma doesn't make it." Regina knew what she said had hurt snow but she also knew that it had to be said. Snow surprised Regina then, for she hadn't turned away from Regina because of her words instead she hugged Regina, the worst thing was Regina found herself hugging snow back.

It didn't last long, because as soon as they embraced "mum" was murmured from the person laid on the bed. Regina and snow moved away from each other and towards the bed where Henry was slowly but surely waking up. Before snow could shout for charming he came in holding a tray of mugs, he had made everyone coffee. He gave them both their drinks, and stood by the end of the bed waiting for Henry to open his eyes. "Mum" was murmured again from Henry but it seemed as if he wasn't waking up but dreaming. At least that was a good sign. Regina watched snow and wondered how the hell she had allowed snow to hug her. Snow on the other hand was watching Regina from beneath hooded eyes and wondered when the woman she remembered had started to make her return.

James was unaware of what had happened between the two women whilst he was making the coffee but he could see that they were watching each other while trying not to be noticed.

"MUM" Henry shouted and vaulted upright, his breathing was fast and erratic but as snow placed her arm around him he calmed a little.

"Henry are you ok." Regina asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and scooted closer to him.

"Where's mum." he looked at everyone in the room and then looked towards the door as if expecting Emma to walk through it.

James noticed Henry trying to see through the wall into the other room to find Emma. The kid definitely wasn't superman but it didn't stop him from try to get his vision to penetrate the wall.

"Henry what is the last thing you remember." James asked

"Why what has happened, didn't mum come back from her walk before mu... Regina got here. She said she would be back."

Oh no James thought. He doesn't remember anything that happened. How do you tell a 10 year old that your father had beaten your mother so badly she could die, oh and the little matter that the said 10 year old had shot his father and grandfather, to protect his mother.

There was a noise outside the bedroom and henrys eyes lit up, in anticipation of his mother entering the room but instead a wolf came walking in. The wolf entered the room and lay on the bed by henry's feet. Henry started to hyperventilate as soon as the wolf had entered. "Wait mum came home. I remember her, bringing the wolf. What has happened where is my mum." snow held Henry tighter. He hadn't remembered what had happened yet and she didn't know what to say; she looked at charming and then at Regina asking the silent question of whether or not they should tell him what had gone off. Before Henry could ask again Regina took Henry from snows arms kissed his brow and whispered a few words. Sleep took over Henry a few second later. "It will only last a moment or two but I thought we should decide what to tell him, before he works himself into a state." Regina told the others.

They decided to tell Henry that Emma had to go away for a few days and she had left her cell phone so she didn't know Henry had passed out, but if she called tonight they could tell her and she would probably come straight home. They all hoped, even Regina was hoping that they wouldn't have to tell Henry that his Mother was dead. When Henry came out of the sleep spell Regina had cast she told him the story they had come up with. Henry had taken it extremely well. "When she calls you don't need to tell her. I am ok now, and if she left then it must have been important because she would not just leave, not with" Henry paused almost as if he was remembering something but he just shook his head and finished what he was saying. "She would not leave me unless it was something she absolutely had to do because of bae. She doesn't want him near me." Henry said but he yawned out the last few words. He was tired. Snow and charming left the bedroom, but Regina lingered behind. When she reached the bedroom door she turned to look at Henry. When she saw he was asleep again she whispered "you are right Henry she loves you that much she might have just willingly given her life to protect you from bae." When she reached the kitchen snow was on the phone, James was trying to get her attention but snow was ignoring him. "She's out of surgery and they managed to stop the internal bleeding. Her hand however isn't just broken it is shattered and she will need to have another operation to mend it but they don't want to put her through another operation until she comes round from this one." Regina realized it must have been doc on the phone with the details. "Why don't you both go and see her I will stay with Henry until you get back." Regina offered. They accepted and both went out the door. Regina knew they would be at the hospital a while so she decided to snoop around the apartment.

THE HOSPITAL.

Snow and James sat with Emma and waited for her to come round from the Anesthetic, doc had said apart from the hand and bruises she seemed to be ok but they wouldn't know more until she woke up. It had been an hour since they had arrived. Both had been praying that she would wake up and soon. Their prayers seemed to have been answered 2 hours later. "Henry" was the first word to slip from Emma's lips. She was groggy but she seemed to be ok. "Mum, dad where's Henry. Is he alright, he went dead in my arms is he..." "He was in shock honey, he is ok. I don't know whether it is good or bad but he doesn't remember what happened. I asked doc about it and he said that it could be that he doesn't want to remember so his mind isn't letting him recall what happened."

All Emma could say to that was, "as long as he is ok I am glad he can't remember what happened."

The three of them spent the next hour talking, Emma had even spoken to Henry but she went into a bit of detail about what she was doing.

"Hi Regina is Henry awake. Mum has told me what you have told him since he doesn't remember, and thanks for helping with... With everything."

"Not a problem Emma and hold on here's Henry."

"Mum are you ok and where are you." Emma smiled at henrys worry, she always thought that it was only parents who worried but she no understood that kids did to.

"Hi Kidd I am fine, but you won't believe this. As I went out this afternoon I sort of fell and broke my wrist. Your grandparents are here with me I am hoping to be out of the hospital soon. But they have got to screw my wrist or something they can't just pot it, so I will be here a few days. Tell you something though it's the same wrist I have broken at least 100 times before." Emma chuckled and hoped the 100 times before bit through Henry off from asking too many questions. It worked like a charm

"100 times oh come on mum no one can break their wrist 100 times." Henry was laughing now and when Emma replied with "ok so I exaggerated a little I have broken it maybe 99 times" Henry dropped the phone laughing.

"Emma what did you say to Henry he is laughing so hard I swear he is going to wet the bed." Regina asked. She was extremely confused by Henry laughing so hard.

"Mum and dad are on their way home they will tell you then and thanks again Regina."

Emma didn't wait for a reply she just hung up the phone. Snow and James left the hospital then with strict instructions that they had to kiss Henry goodnight and tell him that she loved him.

SNOWS APARTMENT

Snow and James found Regina and Henry laying on their bed having a sort of picnic. They had known it was late and had gotten food from granny's but it seemed that they hadn't need to get Henry or Regina anything. "I didn't make you anything to eat; I figured you wouldn't want to eat it if I made it." Regina smiled but continued her picnic with Henry.

"That's fine Regina we picked something up from granny's. Henry your mum told us to tell you night and that she loves you." James told them as he turned to follow snow that was getting plates for them to have their dinner. Henry had smiled at the James' remark and Regina felt her jealousy rise. She had been henrys mum for 10yrs then Emma comes in and he suddenly forgets all the good times they had shared because of Emma. After the picnic was over Regina kissed Henry and told the others good night. When she was done she disappeared.

Regina didn't return home though she had decided to go to the hospital.

THE HOSPITAL

Regina approached Emma's room. They hospital staff hadn't even tried to stop her. They must all believe she was turning over a new leaf or something. When she got there she had heard a voice. A voice she knew all too well.

"Well dearie I see you are still alive. I can't say the same about my son. I watched him die. I held him as he took his last breath."

"You know what I am glad he isn't around anymore did he tell you how he got me pregnant. Did he tell you what he had done to...?"

"Miss Swan, I don't think you understand. I don't care what he did to you, all that matters is I will have my grandson but first, I think I will allow you to watch me turn him against you. Watch him kill your parents as he did to his father, I may even give him the pleasure of killing you."

"That will never happen Henry has a good heart he wouldn't do it, and nothing you could do would change that. Don't forget rumple he shot you too."

Rumple approached the bed and Emma knew there was nothing she could do to protect herself. She still hadn't fully recovered from the anesthetic and her right wrist was completely done for. All she could do was watch him as he moved closer.

All of a sudden Emma's room door opened and Emma could see rumpled dagger in the hand of...

REGINA oh god Regina had the dagger this couldn't be good. Regina pointed the dagger at rumple and said

"I heard what you said to Emma rumple. But I command thee to..."

AUTHORS NOTE

This doesn't look good for anyone. Rumple pissed that bae is dead. (I am personally glad) but Regina now has the dagger. I guess her snooping was successful. I wonder what she is going to command rumple to do


	30. THE CURSE

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Emma's past, present and future.

PREVIOUSLY: Emma's in the hospital rumple visits her after bae dies.

All of a sudden Emma's room door opened and Emma could see rumples dagger in the hand of...

REGINA oh god Regina had the dagger this couldn't be good. Regina pointed the dagger at rumple and said

"I heard what you said to Emma rumple. But I command thee to..."

NOW

"With all due respect your majesty I don't want her dead yet, I will have her killed but I want her to witness henry becoming a part of my family first. She will see him…."

"Oh rumple do shut up I want. Sorry. I command you to heal Emma."

"You want me to what. Because of her my son is dead. I will never get to be a proper grandfather to that boy. Now let's think this through dearie. If I heal her you will never get henry. She will not let you have anything to do with your son." Rumple had told Regina so many times that henry was Emma's son but he was trying to use Regina's feelings for henry against her.

"Listen you imp I am aware of your magical capabilities so I know you can heal Emma, and I will not repeat my command." Regina said through gritted teeth. She was losing her temper, and rumple reminding her that henry now belonged to Emma and not to her.

Rumple walked towards Emma. She was extremely nervous, rumple had just lost his son and Regina had the dagger. "Don't worry dearie I can't harm you, not since I have been given an order to heal you, but know this I will make you suffer for this. I couldn't save my son, I tried but with my own injury my magic wasn't at full strength and I knew I had to heal me to heal him fully. He died before I could, his injuries were too severe. So I am doing this against my will. But as they say pay backs a bitch." He was healing Emma while he spoke.

When he had finished there was no reason for him to stay, Regina had the dagger so he couldn't do anything without her blessing and if she didn't want him to do something all she had to do was command him to stop. He left, he needed bae but bae was gone at least he still had belle.

Emma sat up slowly waiting for the pain to shot through her body, but nothing came. She waited for Regina to do something. Rumple was right in some way, Regina wasn't henrys mum anymore she was.

"How are you feeling no pain?" Regina asked as she moved towards Emma

Emma couldn't stop staring at the dagger, but answered Regina "no, nothing. That must be the purest magic he has."

"No Emma you are not correct there. I can tear a person's heart from their chest and make sure they live." Both Emma and Regina looked at each other, both remembering graham. "But if a person's heart stops I can also pump it while it is still in them, then once I remove my hand they would heal. At least I believe they would I have never actually tried it. My point is that rumple could stop your heart or puncture your lungs using the same magic he used. It isn't magic which is evil it is how that magic is used that becomes good or evil." Emma just sat there looking at the dagger in Regina's hand wondering if she intended to kill her with it.

"Right I had better get a doctor to check you out that way hopefully you will be home tomorrow. Henry is missing you even though he doesn't remember why you aren't there. He believed us but he still misses you." With that said Regina turned and left. She had left Emma to her thoughts on what had actually happened. Not just what happened at the hospital but all of it? From henry showing up in Boston to Regina being nice even though she had left and taken the dagger. Emma didn't have to wait long for doc to come and check her over and give her the ok to be discharged tomorrow. Emma let sleep take over then, knowing she would see henry tomorrow.

RUMPLES

"Belle. Belle where are you? Belle." Rumple called all through the house, but there was no answer.

Rumple noticed that bae's body no longer lay in the middle of the living floor. What had she done with his son? Rumple loved belle but she had no right to touch his son. The son he had broken a deal with all those years ago, the son he couldn't save.

"Rumple" belle said from behind him

"WHERE IS BAE? WHERES MY SON." Rumple couldn't control his anger, first he found out the henry was his grandson, then henry shot him and bae and lastly rumple had watch his son dying without being able to do anything. Rumple knew he would never know peace; his son hadn't or wouldn't forgive him.

Belle had taken a few steps back from rumple he hasn't been this way with her in a very long time.

"I ASKED YOU"

"I know rumple, please calm down I only moved him from here to a bedroom and changed his clothes. I thought you would prefer to see him like that instead of like he was when you left." Belle had wanted to try and help is some way.

"Oh belle." Rumple said before he wrapped his arms around her and held on to the last love of his life.

REGINAS

Regina held the dagger in her hands and looked at it, why she told rumple to heal Emma she would never know. Why didn't she just tell him to kill her, he was right with Emma alive she would never get henry. But even if she had commanded him to kill Emma snow and James wouldn't let her have henry but she would be able to spend time with him. Snow was warming up to her once more.

The next morning Regina got up and went straight to snows. She wanted to spend time with henry before Emma came home. She was almost certain that she would be released today; rumple had after all healed Emma.

SNOWS APARTMENT

When Regina arrived they were having breakfast.

"Morning Regina, would you like anything." Snow said cheerily

Henry ran to Regina and hugged her, "mums allowed to come home today she called a few minutes ago, her wrist wasn't as bad as they thought." Henry spoke at warp speed. Regina guessed that Emma hadn't wanted to let anyone know that rumple and paid her a visit last night and she wasn't going to mention it either.

"That's good news henry, and a coffee would be great thanks snow." Regina spoke.

She made small talk with everyone but she was facing a lot of inner turmoil. She wanted henry with her but the only way to do that was if she erased his memories and removed everyone that knew them from their lives. But that would cause problems with him and making new friends. She didn't know what she could do. Snow asked Regina if she would sit with henry so they could pick up Emma at lunch time and if Emma was up to it than they could all go and eat and granny's a sort of home coming. Regina agreed she may seem to be jumping to snows tune but as long as she got to spend time with henry she would act like she was doing this to be nice but it was all about her getting time with henry.

Snow and James arrived at the hospital in time to see Emma already dressed and heading out the door. She was so impatient, she couldn't wait a few minutes for them to get there that neither of them had any doubt that she would have started to walk home.

"How's henry." Emma didn't give them a good afternoon or even a simple hello; she just went straight to the point.

"Hello to you to honey." Snow smiled at Emma as she spoke. "Henry still doesn't remember but he is ecstatic this morning knowing you are coming home. Regina is with him." Emma didn't want to mention the fact that Regina had paid her a visit last night or the fact that she had rumples dagger, but Emma was seriously started to miss trust the woman again.

"She is. That's nice of her." Emma tried to sound pleasant but wasn't sure if it had come out that way.

"Emma honey she is trying, the more I see of her the more I see the woman who I wanted as a step mother. The woman who loved openly, and wasn't hard hearted and mean. She's…."

"I trust you mum, but just be careful, don't forget Regina is a master manipulator I am just worried it could all be a trap to lure us into a false sense of security before she reveals her plan."

"Emma's right snow we should still be cautious were Regina is concerned. I know you want to believe she has turned over a new leaf but it's never a bad idea to tread lightly."

"You both worry too much but if it will make you feel better I will be more reserved around her." snow smiled at them before she turned to Emma. "Honey I told Regina that if you felt up to it we could go to granny's for lunch and she will meet us there with henry. Is that ok or do you want to go home."

Emma didn't even think about it, "Granny's would be great." When doc had told her she would be going home today she had been thinking about how she would manage being in the house where she had almost died because of bae and where her son had had to do something no child ever should. He had protected her by shooting bae, and rumple. She wasn't ready to face the house yet. The longer she put it off the better.

Snow had called Regina and told her they would be going to the dinner and she should meet them there.

RUMPLE'S SHOP

Rumple had gone to work; he needed to get away from his house. He had pushed belle away last night thinking she had done something to bae's body when in fact she had just made his sons resting place more comfortable. He loved belle but he was so angry at the moment. Angry at Emma. Because if she hadn't antagonized his son, then henry wouldn't have had to protect his mother. Angry at himself for not finding bae. For not saving bae. So many lost years and when he had finally had the chance to try and make amends with his son he had lost his son completely. He was angry at belle for loving him, angry at her for not letting his heart break. But most off all he was angry at Regina. She had prevented him from doing anything to Emma last night. She had commanded he healed her. He couldn't heal his son but because of Regina he had had to heal the woman who was truly responsible for his son's demise.

He was in the office fuming and making potions. Maybe a potions to take away Emma's parents would work, in fact that would be ideal. He couldn't hurt henry, henry was his grandson and all though henry would be the best person to use against Emma he couldn't do it. But Emma had been searching for her parents for so long that if he removed them that had the possibility of destroying Emma's heart. All he would need would be some more hair from snow and Prince James. Which wasn't a problem since Emma had made the deal with him. He would get the samples today. Then he would destroy Emma's world.

Rumple was smirking, that evil I am going to get you smirk. As he saw snows car drive past. He watched and followed it. Emma was home well it was time she gave him the hair samples for his potion. He would tell her he needed at least 5 strands so he could create the magic to send them all home.

Rumple goes out and followed the car; no doubt they would be going to granny's.

GRANNY'S DINER

Regina's car was already there when James pulled up in snows car. Before Emma could reach for the door handle the door was already opening. Henry must have seen them pull up. "Mum your home, are you ok, did doc really say you could come home or did you just leave. And….."

"Kidd slow down, you're going to run out of breath and yes doc said I could come home, do you really think your grandparents would bring me if he hadn't. And to answer the first part I am fine, I promise." Emma said to the top of henrys head since he had hugged her as soon as she had stepped out of the car. Regina had also come out of the diner to great them.

"Glad to see you are feeling better Emma. Henry has been on cloud nine all morning knowing you were coming home." Regina said smiling. Henry went into the diner in front of his mother, as did snow and James. Regina caught Emma's arm on the outside just before they walked in.

"The dagger is in my bag remind me to give you it when we leave. I forgot to leave it with you last night." Regina had told Emma and was about to walk through the door of the diner. But Emma was confused, what was Regina saying. "What?"

"I came to the hospital to give you the dagger incase rumple did decided to make an appearance I thought you might have needed it, but rumple had beaten me there, so when I told him to heal you and left I forgot to leave the dagger with you. I am sorry I rummaged through your room to find it, but I thought it was important that with rumple being angry at you for bae being…" Regina turned to the window and looked at henry before she continued. "Well you know I had a feeling he would try something and the dagger is the best form of defense." Regina decided she had explained enough so she opened the door and said "shall we." Emma walked in past Regina but as she passed her she muttered 2 words, so only Regina could hear. "Thank you."

They were in the middle of ordering when the bell above the door chimed. Henry froze as did almost everyone in the room. The only people who moved were Emma, Regina and James. James had moved closer to Emma, Emma had stood up and was looking at rumple but Regina was reaching into her bag. Snow didn't move since henry was sitting beside her so she just pulled him closer to her to offer him her protection.

"Good afternoon dearies. Emma I see you are well. That's good. I am here to collect the hair samples." Rumple spoke, he was as surprised as the others that his voice had actually sounded like his normal evil self instead of betraying his murderous feelings towards Emma, snow, James and Regina. "I need at least 5 strands from each person, to be able to create the magic to send us home. Emma looked at snow and James. It had been part of the deal but she didn't want rumple going near them not after last night. When she looked back at rumple he must have guessed why she was hesitant.

"Don't worry dearie my grandson can bring the sample. Henry if you wouldn't mind getting 5 strands of snows hair. When that is done you can collect James'." Snow and James had already pulled out more than 5 strands of hair. Snow passed hers to henry and James gave Emma his. As henry made his way to his mother to give her snows rumple opened his mouth.

"Now miss swan give henry James' contribution if you don't mind and send him forward." Emma looked at rumple and then down to henry that had been holding out his hand in order to give Emma snows hair. Emma wasn't about to send henry anywhere near rumple.

"miss swan give him the samples and send him forward." Rumple said again, but when no one moved rumple lost his temper. "I SAID SEND MY…"

Emma heard the change in henrys breathing, as she looked down henry had his eyes squeezed shut and was on the verge of hyperventilating. She grabbed snows hair and rushed forward to rumple. "Here's your samples now take them and get out of here. When the whatever it is you are doing to send everyone home is ready let me know. NOW GET OUT."

Rumple was looking at henry and could see the pain and strain showing in his face so he didn't argue he just left. Emma was holding henry to her sat in one of the diner booths before rumple had even left.

"Henry. Come on henry deep breaths." Emma said in a calm voice. She didn't feel very calm but she had to try and calm him down so her being irate wouldn't help.

Henrys eyes where still closed, his breathing still messed up. Henry couldn't talk all he could picture was, bae saying something about losing his temper, and sending henry forward. He couldn't picture anything else just that phrase, in bae's cold harsh voice. Henry could feel his mother's arms around him and he relaxed into her embrace. He opened his eyes and went to reach for her right hand as it was holding him to her. As soon as his hand touched hers everything came flooding back.

Bae and rumple in his home, a wolf his mother laying on a floor bleeding. His brain was piecing everything together. His mother being kicked and punched and beaten in front of him. The words "send my son to me" in bae's voice loud and clear. It had come back.

A voice inside henrys head was telling him his mother was fine, she was there behind him, she was hurt bae hadn't hurt her. Henry got his breathing under control and finally turned in his mother's arms to look at her.

"You lied. Your wrist was broken because bae hurt it. Bae hurt you." Henrys voice was solemn. Emma looked at Regina snow and James. Henry remembered. At least he seemed to be taking it better than they had all thought. It wasn't until henry's next comment that the 4 realized henry wasn't quiet over what had happened yet.

"Bae needs to be…. For what he did to you he needs to be punished, or locked up or….." suddenly henrys ears filled with a noise. Well five sounds to be exact.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.

He looked at Emma and everyone else in the diner.

"I….I….I shot him." was all he said before he buried his head in his mother's chest and sobbed.

Emma wasn't sure what to say to henry. His heart was breaking because he had shot bae, but if he hadn't shot him she would surely be dead.

It was James who took the initiative and spoke to henry.

"Henry, I know how you feel it isn't easy knowing you have caused someone harm. But what you did, you didn't do out of hate or maliciousness. You did it out of love. If you hadn't had done it then bae would have continued hurting your mum. You saved her henry you are a hero. You are my hero, you saved my daughter." James thought if he tried to explain to henry that he had no choice and that they were proud of him he might be able to come through this ok. They all knew he would never forget what had happened but in time he might be able to come to terms with it.

Henry didn't say anything, at least he was no longer sobbing but Emma knew he was still crying because her shirt was continuing to absorb his tears.

They all knew lunch was over. It hadn't even started but it was over. They had to get henry home. James attempted to get henry and carry him to the car but henry's grip on his mother intensified to the point where Emma started to feel pain. So Emma told him to wrap his legs around her waist as he had done the day she had gotten him out of the mining shaft and she carried him to the car. The next problem was getting him to let go long enough to get in the car. Luckily henry did let go to a point where she could get in before him, but he didn't completely let her go. He resumed his position of having his head buried in her chest as soon as they were both in the car.

SNOWS APARTMENT.

Henry had fallen asleep on the ride home. Emma was worried that this was all too much for henry. They needed to have this over with and soon. As soon as they had all this sorted henry could return to a normal life without all these problems. She just hoped rumple did finish the potion fast. Emma still didn't know whether henry and she should go with everyone to the enchanted forest. She didn't know if it would be better for him there or here. But she couldn't make that choice alone she had to speak with henry and now this very second wasn't the right time to broach the subject.

Emma carried henry upstairs to bed and lay with him. Snow cooked some lunch and took Emma a plate up. When Emma had finished she checked that henry was still asleep before she took her plate down. She really needed to speak with her parents. When she got down stairs she noticed Regina was also there, chatting with her parents. "Henry is still asleep. But I need to ask a few things about the enchanted forest." They all faced Emma but said nothing.

"Ok what about henry and school and education I mean life education is probably more useful than most things he learns in school but, I mean do you have schools so the kids can learn and socialize."

"No Emma there's isn't a school, but we could have one built easily in fact that would be ideal, I do like the way the children can learn everything and get to know each other. Usually it is like home schooling, the same as it was here before the schools became available for everyone. The parent taught their children." Snow informed Emma. After being a teacher she had seen how the children benefit from the socializing at school and they still got taught things. A school would be a good addition to the kingdom.

James on the other hand took a different route. "Emma my daughter you are a princess in the enchanted forest, if there is something you think we need there that would benefit our kingdom then all you do is give the word you are royalty after all. I will admit though I don't think electricity would work to well, there. But the council can vote on it after all we have all become accustomed to certain things here that we don't have there." They all nodded in agreement with James. There was nothing more for Emma to say. If she wanted something changed she had the authority to do.

Emma had stayed down stairs for a little longer but soon went up to check on henry. She was expecting him to still be asleep, but he was sat in the center of the bed crying softly.

"henry." Emma said softly

"I had to do it mum, he was hurting you I didn't have a choice. I did have to do it didn't I." henry was looking for his mother's approval at what he had been forced to do.

"Henry what you did was so brave. Having to do something like that will always cause someone to question whether or not they had do to it. But I will tell you this I went to the hospital and straight into surgery. I could have died and if he would have kept doing what he was doing to mum, I would have died. I am proud of you henry. So proud that you saved me but I am also scared that because you saved me it has upset you so much. But no henry you didn't have a choice. It was either you do what you did and save me or do nothing and watch me die. I can tell you this I like before alive more than I like the idea of being dead." Emma sat beside henry and put her arm around his shoulders. When she thought he had relaxed and started to believe what she had told him she said it again with a little something else that she knew he needed to hear, and since it was something she felt she had not trouble saying it. "I am proud that you are my son and I wouldn't want anyone but you. I love you henry." she kissed his brow and hoped that giving him her praise he would be able to start to move on from this.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

The family where all sat in granny's having lunch henry had started to move past the shooting with the help of everyone. Still there had been no word from rumple on how everything was coming along. It was almost as if rumples absence had caused everyone to forget their troubles.

RUMPLES OFFICE.

Rumple hollered out and belle went running into the office from the front of the shop, "rumple what's wrong what happened." Belle asked as she got to the door. But rumple seemed fine; in fact he seemed better than fine he was dancing around the office, shouting "I did it. I did it." belle presumed that he was talking about the potion to send them all home. So she hugged him. "That is excellent rumple we can all finally go home." rumple didn't correct belle. He had finished that potion last week the potion he had just finished was to ensure Emma wasn't sent to the enchanted forest with her parents. He had had to make sure the potion would send snow and James elsewhere and not Emma. He didn't want to hurt his grandson. When Emma figured out he was behind snow and James being lost she would have to make a deal with him to get them back. He knew exactly what he wanted from that deal, henry. But he would have to steal back his dagger before she figured it out. He couldn't allow her to use that on him to get her parents back.

The only issue he had was when he mixed it with the go home curse, would it still work. He believed he would but he wasn't 100% sure. Time to call Emma and let her know when she gave the word he would release the go home curse.

Emma's phone rang while they were in the diner. When she hung up she turned to everyone in the diner that rumple had finished and was ready to release it. They just had to give him the green light. Everyone was told Emma there and then that as soon as rumple could do it then it was fine with them.

Emma called rumple, "rumple we are ready you just have to release it."

An hour later they were all outside watching a cream colored cloud swallowing up storybrooke. Rumple walked towards them all with belle on his arm and a smirk on his face.

"Everyone ready to go home I hope." Rumple said but something in rumples eyes made Emma uneasy. Rumple could see the dagger strapped to Emma's waist. She must have started wearing it after the hospital incident, Rumple thought. So he decided to lunge for the dagger just as the cloud was approaching. But before he reached Emma, Emma took a step back as Regina rammed her hand into rumples chest. Belle screamed, and beneath her breath directly into rumples ear. Regina said. "Dagger or no dagger you now belong to me and what is mine I keep." Rumple looked past Regina wondering what she meant. Wondering if she meant henry. But he wasn't sure.

Just before the cloud swallowed them Regina pulled out rumples heart and held it in the palm of her hands. The first new heart to be added to her collection in 28 years.

Emma, snow, henry and James all looked at Regina but couldn't say anything since the cloud swallowed them and took them away.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE.

Sorry it took so long I wasn't sure if I was going to cliff hanger or if I was going to finish. I have left it like this because if I get at least 10 more reviews I will write a sequel if not then everyone can just use their imagination as to whether or not rumples other potion worked and what Regina did or didn't mean, when she spoke to rumple.


	31. authors note about sequel

Hi everyone I just wanted to let you all know that I have had a few reviews wanting me to write the sequel so I am just writing this message to let everyone know that I will start the sequel next week and hopefully have something written and posted by the 15th. I just have to work out if I should do chapters or a single. I will admit I did like the chapters because the cliff hangers were fun and the reviews were quiet shocking. I couldn't believe how many times I got shouted at for leaving the chapter hanging. It was great. The only problem I had was my mum started to read it to. Instead of writing a review I would get a lecture 28 miles long on how I could do that to her. I did point out that I did it to everyone but that didn't help.

Hope you all don't mind the wait. But I am working overtime so, the end of next week may be the earliest I can get the sequel up. If you have any request for chapters a single lets me know.

Angelwings.


End file.
